The Odds are Never in our Favor
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: He took a ragged breath, his lips trembling a white color from the cold weather. "God I can't do this...I love her." But he couldn't stop. She was a cigarette and he was the smoker, trying desperately to let her go when he knew that she'd always be in his heart. Clary/Jace
1. Chapter 1

She quickly woke up, eyes widening in realization. It was the first day of school and she was late. Groaning, the young girl leaped off the bed and headed straight towards the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bright orange-red hair was wild, strands nearly everywhere. 'Not much to look at', she thought to herself as she brushed her teeth.

A few moments later, the girl ran to her closet and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a rumpled shirt that once read 'Rock N Roll' but now seemed to lose the letters after the many times it faced in the dryer. Attacking her hair, she managed to 'clean it up' into two braids reaching her shoulders.

"Shoot. Not a good day for sure..." The green eyed girl muttered, grabbing her backpack in frustration. She ran down the stairs ignoring the fresh note on the refigerator and grabbed her already made bagel. The note was probably from her mom, perhaps informing her she was coming late from work.

Her mom worked as an artist and was quite amazing at it too though it took time away from family. Clearing her now off topic thoughts, the girl raced towards the door and hopped onto her old and worn out bike. The paint was peeled off leaving a once red bike white. The school was only a few blocks away from her home, probably the only good thing that came out of moving.

As she rode down the quiet and peaceful streets, she pondered what the school would be like. Hopefully, she would survive. It wasn't her decision to move in the first place. It was her mother's. She claimed they were moving closer to her co-workers and what not. She sulked knowing her best friend wouldn't attend with her. She loved Simon, her friend since childhood. They were practically inseperable.

The girl could not think of a memory that he wasn't apart of but now she was in tenth grade and had to spend the year with strangers. Halting to a stop, she glanced up at the school in front of her. It was massive with many windows and doors. Students were running into the open gates, probably late for class. She wrapped her bike tightly to one of the bicycle poles and ran in. Shadowhunter Academy, here I come.

"Why are you so late young lady?" A rough male voice asked. She turned and inwardly sighed. In trouble on the first day, seems lucky enough huh? "Sorry, I'm new..." She started but was cut off by a short laugh from the man. He was tall with broad shoulders and grey eyes that matched his suit. His expression was playful and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm the principle, Mr. Hansel. It's fine, I was only kidding. You're new here correct? I can help you with that." He advised giving her a kind smile. The bright haired girl grinned softly. 'He's nice', she thought. "We can head to the office. You can get your schedule from there."

The hallway was long and when they finally reached the main office, she was panting slightly harder than before. "This school is huge." She mumbled but heard Mr. Hansel reply with a chuckle. "It is, I agree."

Entering in, a lady appeared, smile on face. "Name please?" The girl was about to ask her how she knew she needed a schedule but replied, "Clary Fray." The lady was probably in her mid thirties with light brown hair and dark eyes. The girl realized there was a tag on her shirt that read: I am Ms. Caldwell! Welcome!

"Here you go dear. There's a map to get to your class since this academy is quite large. Have a great day Clary." Ms. Caldwell replied giving her a quick smile, before handing Clary a few sheets of paper. Clary turned and watched as the principle gave her a small smile. "Have a great day Ms. Fray." He said. She nodded and walked off following the map's directions. Her first class was English and Clary was currently fifteen minutes late.

After a moment, she finally the stairwell that led to her English sighed yet again. It would've been so much easier if I stayed at my old school, Clary thought angrily. The stairs were thick yet dusty and held many footsteps. She yanked open the door and doublechecked her schedule to make sure the room was correct before knocking. People always complained about being a new student because you recieved unwanted attention though Clary didn't quite understand what they meant. Now she would.

The door was open by a female teacher. She must have been in her forties since some of her hair was white. The teacher wore a long white skirt and an even longer buttoned shirt. She looked like a nun. Clary was sure that if Simon was there, he would've been laughing. "You must be Clary Fray, correct?" The orange haired girl nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Vergeron. Come on in."

Clary wished she could shrink so no one could see her. She felt immediate gazes on her and told herself to ignore them and not look back. Dropping her bag beside one of the free front desks, Clary shrunk back into her chair trying to avoid the never ending stares. And that's how it went till lunch pretty much. Stares and whispers, what a pain. At one point in mathematics class, Clary had tripped over her own legs, as usual, but somebody had caught her. She remembered him laughing before introducing himself. His name was Jordon. Clary coud easily draw him smiling as he shook his head.

The orange haired girl sniffed the air and it smelled oddly of meatloaf. She scrunched up her nose before adjusting her pack to walk into the cafeteria. Clary moved out of the way as students rushed past her in a hurry. They all walked in groups; the nerds, the punks, the artists, the hipsters, and of course the popular. She was used to people labeling others and didn't feel bothered by it at all.

After a few minutes of waiting for nothing in particular, she stood at the hallway eading to the cafeteria in slight boredom. Who was she going to sit with? Clary shook her head, she could sit where ever she wanted. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. The green eyed girl gasped in surprise, "Simon?"

"The one and only." He replied, grinning. Simon was her bbest friend since forever. He was sarcastic and playful, something Clary adored. She couldn't believe he was here. How? With his brown hair and dark eyes including a curtain of long lashes, Simon did get some ladies. He pushed up his glasses before saying, "This school is beyond huge. I couldn't find any of my classes." She laughed before giving him a tight hug. His eyes widened. "I can't believe you're here Simon! You saved my life." She whispered.

Pulling away, Clary asked seriously. "How? I thou-" He cut her off, wagging his finger at her. "You thought Fray. I practically begged my mom to come here and she finally agreed. You are simply lucky you have me."

Despite his words, she found herself smiling. "You wouldn't believe how awkward it was." Simon nodded but added, "Eric and the guys will probably miss me though." Simon's band never really made much music. Instead, they argued on band names and logos. "We might have even come up with a name you know?"

Clary rolled her eyes before puling him into the large cafeteria. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yup. It's Explosive Diapers. Makes sense right?"

She laughed before nodding. "It sure does."

"Where are the lunch lines?" Clary asked, scanning the area of students.

"Pretty sure they're there Fray. It looks like everybody else got their lunches too." She noticed he was right. Kids were laughing and yelling with eachother, some even running around. "Let's go then." She muttered, walking to the line on the right of them. Clary searched what the choices were and smiled noticing speghetti that didn't look like a bunch of worms.

The lunch lady appeared, a deep frown set on her wrinkled skin. "What would you like?" She asked lazily. Clary heard Simon stifle a laugh beside her. "Speghetti and peas please." About a moment later, the woman slid her tray over in carelessness before asking Simon the same question.

Clary studied the kids as they ate and talked. Fortunately, she found a table beside a window away from the many students and smiled. Simon walked beside her and grinned. "That lunch lady's pretty cool. Maybe she can be my girlfriend." Clary choked suddenly in surprise and made a face at her best friend. He only shrugged and placed their trays on the table.

"She is beautiful. Her voice is simply divine." Simon added watching as the girl stuck her tongue out at him in disgust. "You need help, my dear friend."

Simon laughed before asking, "Remember the time I dressed as a toe for halloween? That just pooped into my mind somehow." Clary giggled in amusement. She recalled that day well. Simon frowned, watching as she laughed. This only caused the bright haired girl to giggle harder, holding her sides as they began to hurt.

"You're in our seats." Said an annoyed female voice across from them. Clary was too busy containing herself but didnlt quite know why she was laughing this hard. She heard Simon stutter and quickly looked up, meeting a golden gaze. Clary's eyes widened at his appearance. He was probably around her age with dark goldish hair and long lashes. Yet, his golden eyes were narrowed and only stared at her with no apparent expression.

Clary turned her head to the girl's voice and could understand why Simon couldn't speak in sentences. The girl was tall with long dark hair and black eyes. Her makeup was done perfectly and she wore a long dress that seemed to make others glance at her as she walked by. The last boy looked alot like her with messy black hair and blue eyes as if he didn't try to look good.

Hmph, Clary thought, they all have good looks.

Clary pulled Simon up. His face was flushedred, mouth slightly open. She rolled her green eyes and watched as the black haired girl glared at her. "Chill will you? We're leaving."

Practically yanking Simon behind her, Clary saw the fair haired boy whisper something to the girl. Talking a calm breath, she plopped herself on a table beside Simon. "How annoying..." She muttered but heard no response. Turning, Clary saw the direction he was staring at and grimaced. Of course he would be looking at her, she was beautiful.

Clearing her thoughts, Clary ate a bit of her speghetti but threw her tray out, suddenly not in the mood to eat anymore. She took a quick glance at Simon and was about to ask if he wanted to go outside with her but doubted it. Clary had heard students say they were gonna eat outside and was delighted at the idea. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Clary was surprised to see that it was sunny outside. The grass looked fresh and was a bright green. She glanced around and saw boys her age playing football on the large field. They were laughing and tackling eachother in enjoyment. Yet one particular guy grabbed her attention. He was pale and tall. His hair was a silvery white that shocked her and his eyes were black, dancing with energy. Suddenly, as if noticing her gaze on him, he turned and after a moment smiled before turning back to his friends.

Clary was too surprised to smile back but sat down beside a tree under the shade. Sighing, she zipped open her backpack and rummaged around for her sketchbook. Finally, after a moment, she found her utensils and began to draw. Clary decided she would draw the silver haired boy since he looked so carefree and full of life.

She knew there was about fifteen minutes till lunch was over but took her time as she drew. It was like she was in her own little world, where nobody could disturb or harm her. "It's quite rude to stalk me, eh?" Clary hastily looked up and met a black gaze. Her cheeks flushed but she managed to reply, "Sorry I-"

But she was cut off by his laugh. "It's alright. I was only kidding." Clary smiled softly and watched as he plopped down beside her as if they were already friends. "Sebastian Verlac." He said, giving her a polite smirk. "Clary Fray."

"Oh, you must be a newbie." Sebastian said as he ripped grass out in handfuls absentmindedly. Clary nodded and he smiled. "You'll like it here, don't worry."

"I don't know..." She muttered, placing her pencils back into her case. Clary felt him pull the sketchbook from her and she immediately tried to grab it from him but he stood up, laughing. "Give it to me, please." She pleaded, yet her lips curved into a small smile.

He shook his head, hair getting into his eyes, before replying, "You're so short Clary." Clary glared at him before jumping up, only touching his forearm. She finally gave up and he brought the book down to study it. "You're really good, you know?" Sebastian replied, as he flipped through the pages.

"Thank you but can I get it back now?" Clary whined as he chuckled but tossed it to her. She caught it and grinned, placing it into her backpack in relief. Sebastian studied her for a moment before smiling. "Till next time Clary." He said watching as she gave him a shy wave in response.

Clary sighed but smiled none the less. Sebastian was nice and seemed really fun. Shaking her head, the red haired girl shouldered her backpack and opened the door to the school. She walked in and searched the many student faces for Simon but couldn't find him. Clary felt something fall to the floor and glanced down, realizing her backpack zipper was slightly open.

She grabbed the case and checked to see if anything else had fallen as she walked down the busy hallway. Abruptly, Clary bumped into somebody and watched as her case fell yet again. She inwardly sighed before gazing up apologetically. Her green eyes widened in surprise. It was the golden eyed boy again. "Daydreaming in the middle of the hallway, quite dangerous huh?" She heard him sayd, a hint of amusement in his voice. Clary stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Sorry about that." She said, walking away from the smirking boy. Two more classes yet Clary already felt tired from all the walking. Double checking her schedule, she grinned at her next class. Finally, something she felt confident in.

Clary hoped to see Simon soon. She felt alone as she sat on an empty table and heard kids in front of her laugh with their friends. She felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around hoping it was her four eyed best friend. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Sebastian. He grinned at her and placed a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "Seems like you expected someone else." Clary blushed before replying.

"No, I was just looking for someone." He nodded and sat beside her. The bright haired girl noticed many surprised gazes on her and Sebastian. The black eyed boy simply ignored them and continued to talk to her. "So how's your first day going?" He asked and she noticed how dark his eyes really were. They were obsidian, black as night.

"Um, okay I guess." Clary answered, feeling pretty awkward at their conversation. Before Sebastian could answer, they heard a few claps from the front of the classroom. A small, petite woman stood beside the white board. She had a frown set on her face, blue eyes with no expression. Clary guessed the woman would be in her early thirties. "Silence now." Her voice was stern yet calm and the students immediately halted their talking.

"My name is Mrs. Waters and I'm your art teacher. I hope we'll have a great year today." She began to announce the rules one after another and Clary grew bored of listening. She heard a choked laugh beside her and turned to notice Sebastian grinning in amusement. She knit her eyebrows in confusion before realizing he was holding a straw and a few small crumbled up pieces of paper.

Clary looked at the rest of the class and noticed that they were smiling or laughing. Sebastian turned his gaze on her. "Dare me to hit Mrs. Waters?" He asked in a hushed voice. Her eyes quickly widened and she quickly shook her head. Yet, she didn't stop him either. Sebastian mouthed 'watch' to her and Clary braced herself.

Suddenly, Mrs. Waters' yell caused the class to erupt in laughter. Clary stifled a giggle. He had hit her neck. She felt guilty as the teacher held a look of disgust on her face. "Who did that?" She asked, eyes blazing in anger. The class was dead silent and Clary wished she wasn't still laughing. Mrs. Waters' face quickly snapped onto hers. "You did it, didn't you? I shall have you sent to the principle's office."

The freckle faced girl flushed but heard Sebastian pipe up. "It wasn't her. It was-" His voice was cut off by the teachers'.

"Be quiet Verlac." Sebastian stood up and continued to protest. "It wasn't her!" Clary simply watched, hoping the teacher would believe him but she didn't. "Both of you, go to the principle's office right now."

Taking a deep breath, Clary stood up and grabbed her backpack in embarrassment. She heard Sebastian mutter a few colorful profanities under his breath.

She walked out of the room clearly enraged and heard hurried footsteps after her. "I'm sorry Clary. The principle won't do anything to you." Clary continued to walk forward oblivious to his excuses. She felt him pull her arm and turned to face him. His black eyes were tinted with guilt and Clary was surprised. He barely knew her.

"I told you I'm sorry. I'll tell Mr. Hansel-" She broke him off with a smile.

"It's fine, I'm not mad." Clary said, shaking her head at his confused expression. She could now slowly point out his personality. He was playful and clearly on the rebel side yet Sebastian was still caring. Maybe that was why the students adored him. Not just becasue of his looks but for his inner self.

"You aren't?" He asked, hesitently. She nodded giving him the tiniest of grins. Clary heard him let out a breath before he walked beside her. Sebastian nudged her with his shoulder. "You _did_ think it was funny." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows. She felt a twinge of jealousy at his action. Clary didn't respond and she heard him chuckle. "I knew it, shortcake."

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "Shortcake?" Clary took a moment to study Sebastian. His silvery white hair was messy acrross his forehead as if he hadn't bothered to brush it. A red scarf was tied loosely around his neck and he wore a black striped sweater. Sebastian wasn't exactly muscular but he was tall and lean. Her head would merely touch his chest.

"Shortcake since you're short." He said watching as her eyes narrowed. They finally reached the office where the principle stood. As if sensing their presence, Mr. Hansel turned and smiled at the both of them in greeting. He started towards them and asked in slight confusion. "Anything I can help you with Verlac? You wouldn't get in trouble on the first day of school, would you?"

Sebastian brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck while Clary turned, trying to hide the smile on her face. "Well you see..-" Mr. Hansel sighed as if he was used to Sebastian's antics.

"Mind I ask why Fray is with you?" He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Clary could tell Sebastian usually got into trouble many times. "Mrs. Waters blamed her for what I did." He answered, watching the man's expression.

Instead Mr. Hansel sighed and glanced down at the trouble maker. "Only this time, you're off the hook. And this is only because of Fray. Got it, Sebastian?" The boy's eyes widened as his lips broke into a wide grin. "Sir, yes sir!" He said with a mock solute.

The obsidian eyed boy grabbed the emerald eyed girl's hand and pulled her out of the office. Clary's cheeks brightened at the contact but didn't stop him. Almost instantly, they collided into something hard, at least that's what it felt like to Clary.

"You have an awful habit of bumping into me shortie."

 **Review if you like. The more, the better. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary immediately glared up at the voice, already knowing who the person was. It was the fair haired boy. His golden hair was long and matched his eyes that held amusement. Though he may not want to look it, he was beautiful. Yet, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you shut up Goldilocks?"

His eyes widened at her insult and Clary heard Sebastian laugh beside her. The boy turned and looked at Sebastian with no expression. Sebastian was slightly taller, maybe by an inch or so. The two boys stared at one another as if sharing a thought and the golden haired boy nodded at Sebastian. "Jace." Sebastian said. "Nice to see you again." The boy known as 'Jace' said. What kind of greeting was that?

The red haired girl rolled her eyes in boredom and realized she had better get to class. Turning to Sebastian, Clary said, "I'm gonna head to class. I don't want to miss much." He smirked and stepped aside. "Lead the way. I shall come with." She laughed and walked passed him glad she found a decent friend so far.

Clary walked off with Sebastian though she didn't turn when she felt a certain gaze on her.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Clary continued to draw and looked down to see the final result. It was man in clouds. His face was blank yet he had wings on his back and yellow light was drawn around him as if the man dropped from Heaven onto Earth. She smiled at the outcome. The one would be kept.

"So, are you heading to the party tonight?" A voice beside her asked. Clary turned and met hazel eyes. It was Jordon. He held a smile on his face as he looked at her. "What party?" She asked feeling slightly stupid.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Every year, there's a party held at Sebastian's on the first day of school." It seemed like everyone knew Sebastian. She shook her head at Jordon. "I don't think I was invited..." Clary muttered. She heard him laugh and reply, "You of all people would be invited." Her eyes narrowed in confusion at his words and glanced to see him wink at her as he left.

Classes went by like a blur and the final bell rang signaling it was the end of a long day. Clary shouldered her backpack and pushed through the crowds of students towards the front door. Finally making it outside, she shielded her eyes from the bright sun and heard someone call out her name. "Huh?" Clary asked and saw Sebastian appear in front of her. He smiled lazily at her before saying, "I'm gonna have a party tonight. I was wondering if you could come."

Sebastian looked out of breath as if he ran to get to her. She fiddled with her fingers, unsure of what to say next. "I don't know... I mean, I barely know anybody." She said, voice full of hesitation.

"You know _me._ Pleae come. It'll be fun. No alcohol and drugs guarantee." He said, eyes pleading. She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers and finally nodded. "I'll see." Sebastian's face brightened at her reply and Clary smirked at his expression. She took a step forward and gave him a small wave before walking to her bike. "Clary!" Sebastian called again.

She turned and he gave her a small note. "How are you gonna come to my party without an address?" Sebastian joked. Clary blushed and wished she wasn't so dumb once in a while. He laughed as he watched her. "See ya Clary." The silver haired boy said as he met up with a group of his friends who all shouted out his name as he approached.

Clary shook her head in amusement before getting on her bike. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day. Though Clary did try to find Simon during passing time but couldn't find him and thought he may have left early. Planting her foot on the concrete ground below her, Clary realized her mother was not home yet. "What did I expect?" Clary muttered, nearly throwing her bike on the lawn in exhaustion. She spun around and pulled a key from her back pocket to open the front door. Clary stepped inside the house and shut the door behind her. "Is that you Clary?" A voice called from the living room. She realized it was Simon.

Nearly running towards his voice, Clary stopped and saw him sitting on her couch munching her favorite potato chips. Eyes twitching, she crossed her arms before asking, "Where were you at school? I was trying to find you all day." He finally looked up at her and adjusted his glasses before smiling.

"Sorry Fray. I didn't find you during lunch. The office needed some information since I didn't get to sign most of the application." She let out a sigh of relief before dropping down on the couch beside him. Clary lied her head on his shoulder the same way they did when they were children.

"You need some anime here. All that's on tv are documentaries and Spongebob which I highly despise." She laughed at his words. He could always brighten her day with just a few words. She didn't know how she could have survived her childhood without Simon.

"Wanna walk around? Mom is supposed to be here in about four hours." She felt him straighten up an took that as a yes. Making sure he had his phone in his pocket, Simon opened the door as they both exited the house. "Did you guys finish packing yet? I could help if you want." Simon suggested. She shrugged before responding, "We got most of the boxes in. Don't worry." She brought her hand up and covered her eyes from the blazing sun.

"So is that girl in any of your classes?" Clary asked, giving him a playful shove. His cheeks turned a light pink before responding, "She's in math with me. I found out her name's Isabelle since all the students seemed to love her." Clary raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Did you talk to her?"

"No!" He exclaimed as is she had told him to leap off a building. Simon looked away before replying, "I can't. She's always surrounded by guys. Why would she even talk to a guy like me?"

Clary grinned and wrapped her arm around his. "Cause you're awesome!" Simon turned and looked slightly more tired. Clary's eyes widened in confusion at his appearance. "What's wrong Si?" She asked, worry laced in her soft voice.

Simon simply shrugged, almost waving it off. "Nothing." The girl stopped walking before smiling inspite of the situation. "You always tell me everything. We're best friends." He winced involuntarily at her words but smiled none the less. "Come on Simon." She pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"I don't like the school. I know it's the first day and all, but it looks like I won't fit in." Clary's eyes softened.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sympathy heard in her voice.

He chuckled humorlessly. "You know me Clary. I'm not good with making friends and when I do, it's just a couple." The green eyed girl frowned at his words.

"Then why'd you move Si? You could have stayed." She reasoned with him, unsure of what to say next.

"I came for you Clary. I didn't want you to be alone." Simon said hoping she would find the hidden meaning in his words but didn't.

"Yeah, but you could transfer back you know?" She muttered, hearing him chuckle after.

"And leave my amazing red head alone? No way!" He exclaimed causing her to laugh and bow down to him. "At your service, my lord." She said, a tiny smirk playing her lips. He surpressed a smile but walked forward trying desperately to play the part of a king but failed horribly. Clary threw her head back and laughed causing him to join in.

A long comfortable silence stretched between them as they walked along the cracked sidewalk, passed neighborhoods where small children played with one another freely. "Wanna get some ice cream?" Simon asked, pulling out a wrinkled twenty dollar bill from his hoodie pocket. She nodded as they ran towards the colorful truck as if they were merely children.

After a few minutes, the two best friends returned both holding different ice creams. Simon held a cup of chocolate chip and peanut butter ice cream while the petite girl licked a Dora shaped popsicle that looked oddly deformed to her.

"I've gotta get back. Rebecca's probably waiting." Simon announced as Clary sighed.

"Fine. I'll take the bus with you." She suggested giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes before answering.

"Nah, I'll go. You mom's gonna come soon anyway. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said watching as his best friend pouted before hugging him reluctantly. She waved and watched him walk off with a smile. Walking home, Clary remembered the party as Sebastian's. Eh, it didn't matter much. She would just make an excuse tomorrow. Clary would rather have company with Simon then with a party of strangers. She frowned and realized her mom wasn't home yet. 'As always', Clary thought but didn't blame her. A famous artist deserved the attention right?

Sliding into her bed, she willed her eyes to close as Clary fell into a dreamless slumber.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace walked through the empty hallways, heading to English class. He was apparently twenty minutes late but honestly didn't care since it was his worst subject afterall.

Jace knew that Isabelle and Alec were early birds and seemed to wake up before an appointed time which was unfamiliar to him. He knocked the door loudly, oblivious to the students learning inside. A moment passed and the door opened revealing Mrs. Vergeron. "Always late, Jace." He smirked and walked passed her earning many glances by the girls and hand shakes by the guys.

"Over here, Herondale." Mrs. Vergeron called, pointing to one of the front seats beside her desk. Rolling his golden eyes, he dropped his bag on the ground. Jace closed his eyes, ready to sleep for the next hour before the teacher announced, voice annoyed. "Don not think, even for a second, that just because it may be the first week of school, you can slack off."

He waved it off and looked up at her in boredom. "Go on." A few snickers were heard at his comment and Mrs. Vergeron's eye twitched in anger. She practically marched forward to him, placing her hands on his desk. "Do not act smart to me, Mr. Herondale. Your parents will hear about this if anything more occurs." Mrs. Vergeron hissed. He narrowed his eyes but bit his tongue, keeping the comment in. The older woman smiled as if in victory before straightening up to face the now amused class.

"Now students, you will be taking notes on your upcoming essay which will start in a few weeks. If you are not prepared, then your grade will slowly drop." She said, clicking one of the smart board's buttons. After a moment, the class was stuck writing notes that never seemed to end. Jace lazily wrote the paragraphs one after another, and felt a tap on his back. He sighed and turned to meet a green gaze.

"Um, can you put your head down? I can't see." She was breathtaking with bright emerald eyes and beautiful red hair piled into a messy bun. She was the same girl who had bumped into him twice. "I don't think it's my fault you're short but whatever you say." He saw her eyes narrow before the girl retorted.

"I asked a question not for you to insult my height." At that second, the bell rang and the girl grabbed her backpack, giving him a glare as she walked out of the classroom. His eyes were tinted with humor as he watched her figure pass. Before he could take a step forward, a body appeared in front of him. "Hey Jace..." Jace knew immediately who the voice belonged to and looked at the girl. "Hi Kaelie."

She was a really pretty blonde girl with ocean blue eyes that all guys loved. Kaelie wore a tight tank top that revealed most of her cleavage area and a short skirt that reached above her knees. Jace knew that Kaelie wasn't a virgin since _he_ was the one who took her virginity. He was drunk that night and ever since then, she had tried endlessly to become his girlfriend.

It was difficult to push her away especially when Kaelie never took no for an answer. Jace never really gave thought to girls and only used them as toys whenever he needed them. They would come believing he was their true love and Jace would simply bed them and leave. He knew it was cruel in a strange way but it was better to get their hearts broken then get his.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Sebastian tried to find the familiar red head in the hallway flooded with students rushing and chatting to their classes. He sighed and thought, 'I'll just have to meet her in class.' Walking towards gym class, he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Hello, Sebastian." He turned and met light blue eyes.

The silver haired boy smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey Seelie." She smiled flirtatiously, whipping her scarlet hair back. Seelie wore a lovely long, blue dress that seemed to make her eyes more radiant than before. They were going out for about a year now and Sebastian loved her. She was honest, never missing a beat. Sebastian turned to kiss her, feeling her slender body against him. Her lips were hard and unyielding on his and the boy couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

Seelie pulled away and smirked. "I missed you..." She said, pouting in a rather sexy way. He grinned like a lovestruck fool and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the gymnasium. "I missed you more." He watched as she smiled and turned away noticing the students were preparing to head to the field.

Sebastian frowned but his eyes landed on a certain green eyed girl. His dark eyes brightened and he pulled his girlfriend over to Clary. She stood beside a sheepish boy with dark hair and glasses. He noticed she was smiling a little as the boy continued to speak to her. "Clary!" Sebastian called startling her for a second before she turned and gave him a small smile.

She was wearing her gym attire consisting of shorts and a Nike's shirt yet the boy beside her still wore his uniform. Sebastian narrowed his eyes playfully at her and said, "You didn't come to the party..." Her cheeks flushed at his words in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't want to." He laughed and realized the scrawny boy was looking at them in confusion. Clary gave him a knowing glance as is saying 'I'll explain later'. He nodded in response.

Sebastian turned to Seelie who was studying a crowd of boys standing on the bleachers. "Seelie, this is Clary, a friend of mine." Seelie snapped her attention to the seemingly shy girl in front of her. "I'm Seelie, Sebastian's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied, giving her a kind smile.

Clary smiled yet couldn't help the slight sadness that filled her at knowing Sebastian was in a relationship. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She managed. It wasn't as if she liked Sebastian. I mean, she just met him for god's sake! Yet, Clary was interested with him in a way that she loved thinking about. Sebastian made her laugh as if it were no struggle and caused her to blush to the point of embarassment.

"So who was that guy?" Simon asked, as theyy walked to their last hour class. He didn't bring extra clothes to wear so Simon couldn't play, not that he was an active guy either. "That was Sebastian. I met him a few days ago." She answered giving him a sideways glance. "Huh, his name is all around the school." He mumbled.

They walked beside one another in a comfortable silence till they reached Chemistry class. A young man, maybe in his late twenties, stood at the door and greeted the students. He had black hair and light brown eyes, a grin playing his features.

Students began to walk in and notice the names places on each table. The class broke into a chatter at the random seating chart. Two students would sit on each table and become chemistry partners till the next unit. She furrowed her brow before checking each table for her name. "Over here, red head!" A voice behind her called. She turned almost recognizing the voice and met golden orbs.

Clary groaned inwardly and dragged her feet to where he sat, finding her name neatly written on a slip of paper. Jace leaned forward and grinned in amusement. "Hello Clary." She frowned and studied him. He was beyond attractive but his ego seemed to ruin his whole figure.

After about twenty minutes, the class ended up completing a 'Get to Know Eachother' sheet. Clary watched Jace turn to her and noticed his golden eyes shown like the start of a sunrise. Too engrossed in her thoughts, Clary failed to hear Jace's question.

"What?" She asked, rather confused.

He rolled his eyes and replied, "I said, 'what's your hobby?', but you were too busy staring at me." Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up in response. Clary heard him chuckle.

"It's fine, I get that a lot Clary."

From that day on, the red haired girl decided to hate Jace Herondale.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, the weekend. Where rest was welcomed amoung all students. And sadly, it only lasted two days that passed by too quickly for anyone to enjoy. But it was enough for the freckle faced girl. It was Sunday afternoon and Clary was spending her time drawing on her sketchbook. Most of the pages were tattered and wrinkled yet she kept it since it felt like home to her.

Simon sat behind her, taking subtle glances at her sketching. He had his hands behind his head and was trying to watch some documentary about the Manifest Destiny. Clary looked up at him and slid over her drawing pad. She had drawn him and it looked perfect from the way his eyes were on the tv to where his hands were placed.

He grinned and ripped the paper from the pad. She yelped in surprise and asked, "What are you doing?" Simon grinned and folded the paper, placing it into his jeans' pocket. "Keeping it Fray." She crossed her arms against her chest in annoyance. "I could've just drawn you another one Si." Clary whined, biting on her bottom lip. He eyed her for a moment before asking, "Head to Pandemonium?"

"There's nothing better to do." She said, sighing. He stood up and walked to the refigerator in the kitchen. Clary walked into her own room and called out to him, "Out in a minute!" She stood in front of the long mirror and wondered if this was good attire for a club. Clary was never the party person and favored Pandemonium because of the people and the never ending music. The people were full of energy, pouncing around with drinks in their hands.

She wore an oversized shirt that some old school band and red shorts that she lazily slipped on before. Pursing her lips, Clary muttered, "Nobody'll care." She ran down the hallway before locking the door and leaving. Simon stood at the front porch and he turned, giving her a small smile. Clary walked beside him and started speaking.

"School's tomorrow..." She said and watched as her best friend sighed. Clary noticed a small leaf on his dark hair. She stood on her toes and plucked it off gently. Simon glanced at her. "There was something on your hair." He nodded but gave her a strange look that she couldn't read.

"I do have a good partner for chemistry though." Simon started. Clary groaned. "Lucky. I've got a conceited boy who keeps calling me short." He laughed and she scowled. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Simon replied, "But you are short red head." She shoved him but he didn't let go of her.

"What a great best friend..." She mumbled and Clary felt his chest rise and fall in laughter. She looked around and saw the long line to enter the club. Simon steered her to the end where she noticed teenagers her age waiting to get in and dance. The bouncers stood beside the doors making sure there wasn't anything fishy. They were big and tall with fierce gazes that would frighten most. After a few minutes, the bouncer let them in.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

The club was large with loud, blaring music and Clary knew that is she wore ear plugs, she'd still be able to hear it. Colors filled the dance floor turning into hot pinks, dark purples, and other bright colors. She glanced around and saw many sweaty bodies dancing and clinging on one another. Simon was beside her swaying back and forth in a way he called dancing.

Simon never really liked Pandemonium and only came because Clary liked it. She liked the way that the club would show you a different life and not some dumb boring one. Clary looked up and saw a couple kissing rather disgustingly, making odd slurping noises and such. She scowled and said, "I'm gonna head to the stools." Simon didn't seem to hear her since he was talking to a guy about Dungeons and Dragons.

Clary rolled her eyes and stepped away from the dancing crowd over to the stools ahead. She hopped on one and decided to study her surroundings. A yellow haired boy caught her attention since he was swaying as he walked. Clary guessed he was drunk continued looking at him. He had neon pink eyes, probably contacts, and a lazy smile on his face. Clary found herself watching the teens in slight fascination. Some were drunk, some were crying, and some were loners.

"You seem to be entertained." A voice she recognized said. Clary turned and met Jace's eyes. "I never thought you'd be a party girl." She frowned and leaned away from him, his breath heavy with the smell of alcohol. His eye lids were half closed as he studied her. 'I'm not a party girl." Clary replied sternly.

"Hmmm..." He said. "You're quite hot for a short girl, Clary." She stiffened and jumped off the stool. Jace laughed and moved closer to her. Clary froze as he stood inches away from her. He smirked at her, placing his hands around her waist. Jace leaned forward and Clary thought in horror that he would kiss her, but instead he placed his face centimeters away from her bare neck.

She immediately pushed the boy away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Her hands were shaking and Clary backed up from the golden haired boy. She watched as he groaned and stumbled back, rubbing his head. A black haired boy appeared behind him and Clary realized it was the same boy who stood next to that Isabelle girl. He caught Jace and gave her an apologetic look before saying, "He gets like this when he's drunk." She didn't respond and watched as the blue eyed boy dragged Jace away somewhere.

Clary took a steady breath and shook her head from what had just taken place. She searched the flood of people for Simon and found him beside the same boy from before. She walked over to the both of them and grabbed Simon's arm. He stopped talking and turned to face her. Her expression must have said enough. "What's wrong?" She shrugged.

"I'm tired. Can we go?" She lied. Simon turned to his friend and they exchanged numbers before he grabbed her hand and pushed through the large amount people. She breathed a sigh of relief once they were outside. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. Clary shook her head. What could he do? "Nothing, I just felt really tired." She could tell he didn't believe her as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You're not warm." He muttered.

"I'm _fine_ Si. Can we just go home?" He sighed but nodded, pulling her hand into his. Clary couldn't get rid of the thoughts in her head. Jace was drunk but he should not have acted that way. She was scared, even. The girl checked her phone and realized it was eight.

Simon stopped at her front door. "Do you want me to stay for the n-" She cut him off and nodded, needing some comfort from her best friend. He raised an eyebrow in worry but opened the door, letting them both in.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jocelyn looked up from the sink and turned to smile at her daughter. "Hi Clary. How are you sweetie?" She asked, giving the girl a tight hug. She smiled at Simon. "How are you Simon?"

Clary's mother was slim with hair a few shades darker than her daughter's. Her hair was tied into a messy bun by a clean paint brush. She wore a large white shirt that was covered in paint splatters. Clary noticed her mom had dark circles under her eyes from sleeplessness.

"We're fine Mrs. Fray. We just came back from the park." Simon lied, giving her a convincing smile. Jocelyn didn't like the idea of her daughter going to Pandemonium. It wasn't safe for her or Simon.

"Mom, is it okay if Simon stays the night?" Clary asked hesitently. Her mother glanced at her. "Isn't it a school night?"

"Yeah but Simon's mom can drop off his uniform and things. Please mom." She pleaded. Her mom thought for a second before smiling softly. "Go ahead. Lights off by ten." Clary grinned and Simon pulled her into her room. Jocelyn chuckled in amusement before turning back to the dishes.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace groaned and tried to sit up on the bed he was currently lying on. He dropped his head back down and squeezed his eyes shut. "Alec!" He yelled. No answer was heard. Jace tried again. "Alec!" The golden haired boy sighed and rubbed his aching temples.

"What happened?" He muttered to himself.

"You were drunk last night at Pandemonium." Jace looked up and met his stepbrother's gaze. He grimaced but nodded slowly.

"How drunk?"

"Enough to touch that girl." Alec said, a serious expression on his face. The messy haired man watched as Jace knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What girl?"

Alec rolled his eyes before answering, "I don't recall her name. She's that red head with the green eyes." Jace's eyes widened in surprise. "Clary?" Alec studied him, feeling guilty about the girl.

"She looked scared Jace. The girl backed away from you." Alec added, remembering her expression. Jace took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why would he do that? Shaking his head, he looked at Alec and asked once more, "What did I do?" His brother's eyes widened before responding, "Your hands were around her waist, and I guess you put your head in uncharted territory."

Jace balled his fists in anger. He scowled. Why couldn't he control himself? Alec noticed his reaction and replied, "Jace. You were really drunk. Just apologize to her."

He took a steady breath. "It's not that easy. Damn it."

Alec didn't say anything for a moment. "Get ready. You slept the whole night. It's 7:30, time for school." Jace didn't answer. His back was turned facing him. Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed. Not a lot of things got Jace frustrated but this girl seemed to be one of them.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace walked to school, hair messy and clothes rumpled. He never felt so frustrated with himself. He was never that drunk especially in a club. Clary was brought into his mind. Jace barely knew her and it angered her even more. How could he face her?

He shook his head and noticed there was five minutes to class. "Jace, you coming to practice?" Someone asked and Jace ignored them in search of the freckle faced girl. He halted to a stop and saw Clary standing with Sebastian. She was blushing and he was laughing. Something in Jace caused him to walk straight towards them.

Sebastian looked questioningly at Jace and Clary's eyes widened. "I need to talk to Clary." Clary glanced at Sebastian apologetically and he gave her a smile. "I'll meet you in class, shortcake." Jace looked at the way Clary stared at Sebastian. It was a mixture of amusement and longing. He scowled but saw that she was waiting for him to speak.

Jace looked away and began, "Look, I'm sorr-" Clary pulled his hand and led him into an empty classroom. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. He glanced at her and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

She bit her lip and answered, "Too many girls were giving me glares." Jace couldn't help but smile. Clary was utterly small compared to him and he thought it was sort of cute. He shook his head. "I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to. I was drunk, I would've never done that to anyone."

Clary raised her hand as if telling him to stop talking. She looked up at him, eyes uncertain. "It's fine. You didn't mean it. I-I get it." Jace stared at her. Her green eyes had dimmed and her red curls fell slowly from her loose braid. He leaned forward and tucked a strand back absentmindedly. Clary looked up in surprise and stepped back. Jace inwardly groaned. Why did he have to act this way around her?

"I'm sorry." He muttered. She just nodded and walked out of the room without a word.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

They both sat beside each other in chemistry class while the rest of the students spoke freely till the teacher arrived. Jace looked up and noticed Sebastian walking towards her. "Hey Clary." He greeted giving Jace a nod. The bright haired girl grinned at his approach. "Hi Seb."

"Seb...I like it." He said playfully. Jace watched as the silver haired boy crouched on the floor beside Clary. Sebastian reached his hand up and touched Clary's cheek. She gave him a look of confusion. "Eyelash. Blow it."

"What?" Clary asked and Jace smirked at her reaction. Sebastian grinned. "Make a wish then blow it."

Her face began to heat up before she shut her eyes and made a silent wish. Opening her green eyes, Clary blew the eyelash off his hand. She suddenly felt a gaze on her and turned only to see Jace talking to Jordon.

Sebastian smiled before returning to his seat next to Seelie. Clary frowned and told herself not to think about them. After class, it turned out there was a small lab to complete with partners so the teacher could analyse the data the next day. As the students stood up to leave, Jace turned to her, "How do you wanna complete this?"

She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and quickly scribbled her address down. "Here. Meet me at 5:30." He nodded and watched Clary leaving, not noticing his heart was skipping beats.

 **Please review and don't just fav because I really need your opinions!**

 **-Does Jace have feelings for Clary?**

 **-How will the lab go?**

 **-Simon meets Isabelle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings amazing readers, I want to give you all a HUGE shoutout for reviewing! Please continue to do so and I will have no choice but to update! I love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and all the other stuff bla bla bla, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments!**

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

He rummaged through his backpack that was filled with notes and food wrappers even if it was still the third week of school. After a few moments of frustration, the fair haired boy pulled the oddly sticky piece of paper. He squinted his eyes but could make out the address written on it.

"Jace! Where are you going?" He heard Isabelle shout in confusion. Students were either heading for an afterschool activity or just hanging with their friends. Jace glanced at her momentarily before answering. "Gotta finish the lab, remember?" She raised an eyebrow in response before replying dryly. "Since when do you work? I suspect it's a girl, eh?" He grinned and ruffled her hair. She let out a low growl and watched as Jace leaped into his car and drove off.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

He looked up at the room number and was about to knock when he saw a note hanging from the rusty door knob. It read: _Gates are unlocked. Enter at your own risk, travelor._

Jace narrowed his eyes before opening the door. The first thing that captured his eye was a large painting hanging from the living room wall. It was jaw dropping with colors gold, silver, white, and black. The painting featured a male figure, his face not clear. There were wings on his back that looked like they were coming towards him. Bright yellow light surrounded him and Jace finally guessed it was an angel.

"It's an angel named Raziel." A voice behind him said. He turned and met his partner's eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, hair messy and falling over her eyes. "Raziel? Why'd you name him that?" Jace asked, slightly curious. She smiled and answered, "It was a story my mother used to tell me." He started to ask a question but stopped when footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"Give it Fray." Clary giggled involuntarily. Jace studied the boy who stood across from him. He was quite tall with dark brown eyes and glasses that didn't fit his frame. He was giving the green eyed girl a playful glare. "Not now Simon. I've got work." The boy known as Simon seemed to take notice that there was a guest in the room. "This your partner?" He said. Jace narrowed his eyes and could already tell that he disliked the four eyed boy.

"Yeah. Watch some tv. We're gonna work on our lab." Simon didn't nod but simply walked to the couch and sat down. Clary seemed unfazed by his action and turned to give Jace a small nod. "We should head to my room."

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Clary grabbed her bag and sat on her bed, examining the packet in her hands. She thought for a while before saying, "Do you want to do the peer pressure one? I want some extra credit too but this one's a bit more difficult. Do you still want to do it?" Clary didn't hear an answer and looked up to see Jace studying her pictures beside her bed.

"Is that your mom?" He asked as if in deep thought.

She gave him a confused look but answered none the less. "Yeah, that was a few months ago. It was at a carnival."

Jace finally turned to look at her and she admired his angelic features despite his oversized ego. "She looks a lot like you." Her eyes slightly widened and she grinned. Clary looked down at her papers in embarassment. "Um, so do you want to do it?"

Jace's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he held a look of surprise on his face. "Come again?" Clary finally got the meaning in his words and blushed as she groaned into her small hands. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jace in disgust. "Perv! I meant, do you want to do the peer pressure experiment?"

Jace grinned as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Sure." She rolled her eyes in annoyance before replying, "If we do this experiment, it'll take about two weeks but I think it's worth the points." Jace nodded yet was not really paying any attention to her words. He studied her as she spoke with uncertainty in her voice. Clary's skin was pale yet her freckles didn't look out of place. Her bright red hair was settled into a braid but the crazy curls refused to stay in their prison.

"Earth to Jace!" He heard. Jace looked up and answered with some regret later, "What?" Clary laughed in response and the golden haired boy couldn't help but smile. "Pay attention, will ya? Okay, so tomorrow will be day one of our experiment. We'll need to meet up in a somewhat popular place to start."

"Alright. So after school tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "Before and after school. So come to school at seven thirty. Got it?"

Jace sighed knowing he'd have to put on his annoying alarm clock. "Yeah." Clary smiled in triumph at their work progress or rather her power to control her partner and opened the door for them to leave.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Simon glanced up and met Clary's smiling face approach him. She jumped on the couch and asked, "What's on?"

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles. It's getting quite interesting." Calry laughed and placed her head on his lap and lied her legs against the couch. She watched her best friend reach for his bottle of soda and whined, clawing softly on his arms like a child. She heard him laugh before handing it to her.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" A voice behind them asked. Simon pushed up his glasses and looked up at Jace in disdain. "He's still here? I thought you guys finished." Clary sat up in surprise as she watched the model like boy sit on the floor beside them.

"Um, don't you want to go?" Clary asked, confused at his actions. He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Eh, not much to do at home." Simon narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

"Well, I don't think you'll find enjoyment watching a cartoon." She joked. He smirked, "You wouldn't believe how wrong you are." The bright haired girl raised her eyebrows but realized there was a hidden meaning behind those words.

"Is this what you do after school?" Clary smiled before answering his question.

"I usually draw or hang out with Simon." Jace nodded and turned to Clary's best friend. "You remind me of a rat." Simon's eyes widened and he immediately scowled.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Simon retorted, voice angry yet calm in a way Clary heard only in rare times.

She smiled nervously at the tension in the air and the buzz of a phone broke the awkward silence stretching through the three of them. It turned out to be Simon's phone.

Clary sighed and continued to watch the villian fighting turtles while her best friend spoke on the phone. After a minute or two, Simon stood up reluctantly and said, "I've gotta go. Mom needs some help."

The green eyed girl frowned but stood up and hugged him. He smiled before giving Jace a glare and leaving.

"I don't think he likes me." Jace muttered. Clary giggled and nodded in agreement. He walked over to her and sat on an empty spot. She glanced at him and saw that he was staring at the tv show in bewilderment. Clary smiled but hid it with her hand.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

The freckle faced girl yawned and looked up at the clock, realizing it was eight o' clock. She turned to face Jace but saw that he was fast asleep. Clary frowned. She didn't want to wake him up but he did have to leave.

She crawled over to him and shook his shoulder lightly but he didn't stir. "Jace. Wake up." Clary whispered and he turned but his eyes remained shut. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. I want to sleep too." Jace snored softly and Clary thought he looked at peace, no expression written on his face. She slowly let her fingers trail through the spill of his golden hair. Clary heard him let out a content sigh and had to bite her tongue from laughing.

Shaking her head into reality, Clary shook him roughly and he groaned but after a moment, sat up groggily. "Took you long enough." She mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her for a moment. "What time is it?" He whispered as if they were in some top secret mission. She bit back an insult but answered, "It's almost eight fifteen. Leave." Clary realized she was being a bit rude but her mother would appear in any second and seeing a boy sleeping beside her daughter would certainly give her wrong ideas.

Feeling the urge to stretch his now numb legs, Jace rolled onto his back and pushed his legs and arms out in exhaustion. "This just proves how boring that cartoon was though I do like Ralph." Despite her mood, Clary laughed at his words. She sat up and yawned, waving her hands in the air for him to get the hint. "Now leave."

He ran his hand over his silky yet soft hair and gave her an odd expression she couldn't decipher. "Most girls don't say that to me. Actually, scratch that. All girls don't tell me to leave." Jace said, raising a perfect eyebrow at her. Clary gritted her teeth and was beginning to feel worried. Her mother would be here soon.

"I'm not like those girls. So please leave and remember to come early tomorrow." He smirked and bowed down to her.

"Anything for you shortie." Clary scoffed and placed her hands on his back and pushed him towards the front door. She heard him chuckle and she smiled inwardly. He stopped outside and turned to observe the small red headed girl that seemed to always grab his attention.

"See you tomorrow." Jace smiled and saw her give him a small wave in response. He jogged over to his car and hopped onto the front seat. He turned almost absentmindedly and gave her a glance but the door was already closed yet he longed to see her smiling face. "I think I'm interested..." Jace muttered in a bitter voice.

 **|That's it! Review for the next chapter! Anyway, I just want to remind you readers that this story will not only take place in high school but later in life too! You'll love it, I promise.|**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late update, but I do read all your reviews! They make me so happy. Anyway, I've only got a week of school left and soon the fic will be updating even quicker than before! Thanks again.**

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace rolled around on his bed and finally sat up, hearing the constant ring of the alarm. He yawned and heard Isabelle calling him for breakfast downstairs. Morning sunlight made it's way through his bedroom window and he squinted his eyes in annoyance.

He walked over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Turning on the shower head, Jace let the warm water fall over him in hopes of giving him enough energy for the rest of the day. He'd have to get to school quickly for Clary. Clary, the girl that seemed to intrigue him. Jace doubled over suddenly and groaned. A dull pain appeared in his head and began to increase. He took a sharp intake of breath.

Jace froze, his fingers trembling. "What the hell?" The golden haired boy muttered in surprise. He shook his head. _It's probably nothing._

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Clary tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her partner to arrive. "It's seven thirty five. He should be here..." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh but I am." Answered an amused voice behind her. She sighed and turned. "You're five minutes late." He smiled but shrugged. Clary decided that she'd have to get used to his behavior. She walked down the almost vacant hallways. The girl began to speak. "Okay, Mr. Vandike gave us a pass to work. Once the bell rings, we'll start at the cafeteria or the library."

The orange haired girl heard no response and glanced back to see Jace struggling with his jacket. She knit her eyebrows in confusion and he looked up as if noticing her gaze and frowned. "Let's say my jacket zipper is stuck to my bag..." He muttered, looking down in concentration.

Clary snorted and held back a small laugh. "I think I can help." She suggested. He raised an eyebrow but didn't refuse. The petite girl leaned over to him. She still wondered how this even happened but grabbed his jacket and fiddled with the zippers. Jace watched as she silently tugged at his coat. His breath hitched and he realized that he liked her close to him. Before he could feel any more of her warmth, she pulled away and grunted. "There. Come on."

He followed her down to the cafeteria and noticed students piling at the halls. A few girls waved flirtatiously at him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes in disgust. They were all the same anyway. Yet, Jace winked at them and saw them cover their powdered face with their hands in embarassment.

Frankly, Clary thought she wouldn't get a decent garde with her partner. She hardly cared about Jace but found him mysterious in a way. She adjusted the clipboard in her hands and walked towards a small group of kids talking. Clary approached them and a few of the students turned in slight surprise. "I'm doing an experiment. I was hoping you'd answer some of my questions." After a few moments, a girl a bit older than Clary smiled politely.

She had light brown skin that seemed to shine and almost brownish gold hair braided dozens of times. Clary envied her curvy body and hips from her smaller waist. Clary mustered a small smile in return. "Sure. We had nothing to do anyway right guys? I'm Maia." She announced, smirking at her friends.

"Yeah, right." Said a rough voice behind the brown haired girl. He was incredibly tall; maybe six and a half feet. A scar stretched across one side of his face. Clary's eyes widened and she wondered where it had come from. The group led her to one of the lunch tables and sat down.

"Alright ask away." A familiar voice replied. She looked up at met light hazel eyes. It was Jordon. Clary grinned before writing each of their names. "My name's Clary." She said nervously. Maia nodded and the green eyes girl continued.

"Here's a math question. There are two answers; a and b. Hold one finger for a and two for b." The group nodded but didn't look pleased at the problem on the paper. "I'll give you guys thirty seconds."

Clary reached under her shirt and pulled out her stopwatch necklace. It was actually her mother's but she borrowed it none the less. She set the time and watched them in wonder. Jordon stood a bit too close to Maia, not that she looked uncomfortable. Then there was the scar faced boy, his name was Bat. He stood at the other side of Maia. 'Maybe it's a love triangle', Clary thought in amusement.

"Okay. That's it. Raise your fingers." Clary demanded and eyed as Maia gave a sideways glance at Jordon's fingers. He had two fingers up and after a moment Maia did the exact same. The freckle faced girl hid back a smile. It was working. But wait... Where was that arrogant jerk?

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace sighed as Kaelie dragged him into an empty room. "Not here." He said, biting his tongue from an incoming insult. The blond haired girl just licked her lips in response and leaned towards him. Jace would certainly regret this. He pulled her against him and she let out a delightful squeal.

Kaelie touched her lips with his, soft then forceful and Jace obliged. He deepened the kiss and heard the girl groan in pleasure. Jace let his hands wander towards her waist and slowly crept up to her breasts. She was panting, her fingers in his golden hair. Didn't he have something to do? He cleared his head. Nothing important.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Clary wandered down the hallway in search of her missing partner. She gritted her teeth. She was outraged. The girl did not mind him not doing the work but at least he could inform her before hand. Onthe bright side, Clary had experimented on about four groups that in all consisted of about thirty students.

Abruptly, she felt two hands cover her eyes and taking her sight. Clary blinked and felt a well built chest against her back. Her cheeks colored slightly and she knew who it was. Their hands fell away from her face. She heard Sebastian chuckle in greeting.

"What's up shortcake?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment and saw that he wore a wrinkled tank top beneath a white hoodie. Sebastian looked weary, dark circles under his black eyes that normally danced with energy. Clary ignored his question and asked, "What's wrong?"

His eyes widened but he shook his head. "A lot." Clary bumped her shoulder with his, a smile plastered on her face. Sebastian sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "You remember Seelie right?"

She nodded and recalled the beautiful girl she met at the gym. "Yeah, well... I like her a lot and I don't throw my feelings around. These last few weeks, I've been asking her on dates and calling her but she says she's either busy or doesn't feel like it. I just have this feeling..."

He faltered and Clary let out a long breath. If only he knew... She didn't expect him to talk about his girlfriend but when he did, Clary felt disappointed. She had nothing against the girl yet it tore her heart to see Sebastian look this sad.

"Confront her about it in school. Don't make it look like you're desperate though. Seelie will give you an answer by then." Sebastian looked up in surprise. "I can even talk to her if you want."

He grinned and Clary felt all her worries disappear in a single, fleeting moment. Suddenly, the silver haired boy hugged her and she gasped silently. Clary felt him speak into her shoulder. "Please talk to her Clary." She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him slowly.

"Sure, it won't hurt anybody right?" Clary asked playfully. He laughed and she knew it would hurt somebody. It would surely hurt her.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace found Clary leaning against a locker, her eyes shut. He jogged over to her. "Where have you been?" She asked, voice clearly annoyed. He shrugged carelessly and the freckle faced girl noticed there were lipstick marks on his cheeks and his lips were red and swollen.

She rolled her eyes and scowled. "What do you mean? I did all the work and where were you?"

He frowned and kept his growing anger concealed. "Does it matter? I'm here now." He answered. She narrowed her eyes and said before she could stop herself. "It does matter when I'm doing everything and all that you care about is screwing girls."

Jace clenched his fists but stayed silent. After a moment, he walked off leaving Clary disoriented.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXX|**

It had been a few days after that incident that Clary actually had the chance to talk to Jace. Well, basically he walked over to her desk in English class and threw a bunch of paper on her desk wordlessly. "What is this?" She asked curiously.

Instead, Jace didn't look at her but replied, "The experiment. I did it at the library." Her eyes lit up and she looked up to see him already watching her.

Before he leave, Clary decided to speak hurriedly. "Jace! I'm sorry. Those words were pointless and rude. I'm really sorry." She stopped her ranting and waited for his reaction.

His golden eyes were filled with surprise and something else. "I thought you were mad at me." He stated in confusion. Clary grinned at the situation. "I thought you were avoiding me too." He chuckled and she smiled, rarely hearing it.

"Don't worry about it. Yeah..." Jace's eyes landed on hers and he couldn't help but think how magnificent her eyes were. Clary averted her eyes in embarassment. Jace leaned back and sighed. 'I wish she'd realize it already', he thought.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Alec bent down and pressed the button, allowing water to flower from the fountain. The day had been pretty boring to say the least. It was nothing but introductions and other pointless crap.

"Anytime would be nice now." A male voice behinfd him announced, clearing his throat. Alec straightened and faced a boy his age with spiky black hair and glittery attire. He was asian with high cheek bones and a quite handsome face.

"Sorry about that." Alec mumbled and stepped aside. He walked away but was halted by his voice. "Aren't you Alec?" The messy haired boy nodded in slight curiousity.

"I'm Magnus. You're in my history class." His voice was amused as he studied Alec. The blue eyed boy gave him the tiniest of smiles and replied apologetically, "Sorry about that. I don't pay much attention to people." The asian boy laughed and Alec found it endearing to his ears.

"I've got to go." Magnus announced and gave him a grin. "I'll see you around school Alec." He gave him a wink and was then swallowed by a nearby crowd leaving Alec in bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns the characters or whatnot.**

Clary woke up suddenly and sat up frantically. She glanced around, clearly disoriented from her lack of sleep. Nearly rolling off the all too comfortable bed, the girl ran to the bathroom. After a few quick moments, Clary reappeared and peered at the clock that hung on her bedroom wall. Her eyes widened in surprise and she surpressed a loud groan of frustration.

The freckle faced girl slipped on a pair of shorts she did not even know she owned and a wrinkled jersey that had a team she'd never heard of. She gazed at the mirror and scrunched up her nose at her appearance. Trying to look the best she possibly could, Clary braided her hair and grabbed her backpack in a hurry.

"This day could not get any worse..." She mumbled as she hopped onto her rusty bike and rode on, hoping to attend her classes early. The late October wind blew threw her bright orange hair that refused to stay in braids. Clary let out a sigh and felt her stomach grumble in hunger. "Damn, I forgot breakfast." She cursed but thought that she could borrow some from someone at school.

 **|XXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

Jace stood near chemisty class and waited impatiently for the familiar red head to appear. The day he arrived early was the day she didn't. He smirked at the thought of her. He did not have words to describe the petite girl. Maybe it was because she had no interest in him or maybe it was her fiery personality. Whatever it was, it certainly grabbed his entire attention.

Abruptly, the golden haired boy felt someone pull his arm and he immediately turned at the contact in annoyance. He met an ocean green gaze and grinned. "You are late." He stated in slight amusement. She glared at him and sighed in exhaustion. "My bad, Herondale. I woke up late but the note cards are done."

Jace studied her and noticed dark half moons under her normally brilliant eyes. "Did you eat any breakfast? Slept enough?" She closed her eyes for a moment but replied.

"I was working on those cards the whole night." His golden gaze softened as he chuckled. She raised her brows in a way of explanation. Jace shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Come on woman. Off to get breakfast."

Clary's eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?" She resisted and he rolled his eyes in reply. The small girl pulled on his arm to let go of her but his grip was too strong. She looked up at the time worriedly. The bell would ring in a minute or so.

"Jace! Where are you going? I demand you let go of me this instant." Clary barked in exasperation. He smiled and she realized they were almost out of the school's doors. She frowned but heard him assure her, "Don't worry. We'll sneak out to Einstein's and come back. Nobody'll suspect anything."

Her eyes enlarged practically into saucers at his words. He continued walking and they were finally outside. "I don't need breakfast Herondale. Just- let's go to class. We'll get in trouble." She pleaded and had to shut her eyes from the blazing sun above them.

Jace continued to walk forward down the side walk and into the streets. She yanked her arm free and glowered at him. "I'm going back. You can get in trouble." Clary hissed and noticed his eyes weren't on her but behind her. She frowned in doubt.

He grabbed her backpack and pulled her to face him none too gently. She scowled and nearly shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Turn around. It's one of the hall moniters. Shut up." She hated her curiousity that caused her to look back and meet the older man's gaze from far away. Clary watched as his eyes narrowed suspiciously and he walked towards them rather quickly as if already knowing what they had committed. She gave Jace a panicked stare and he simply eyed her before whispering, "Run shortie."

Clary instantly refused but saw that her rather annoying partner had already darted off. She dared to look back but ran after Jace through nearby houses and into the street. By the time, Clary reached Jace, she was panting for much needed air. Jace glanced at her and laughed, maybe at her expression although she couldn't tell for sure.

He grabbed her small hand with his larger one. She looked up at him and her cheeks colored slightly. Clary managed to reply, "I hate you for doing this. How are we supposed to get back in?" Jace turned and winked at her.

She let out a breath and he boasted in response, "That's why you're lucky to have me Clary." Jace started to walk forward and pulled the short girl along with him. Clary tucked in a few strands of her hair that had come loose from sprinting. Thoughts whirled in her head. Would she get in trouble? She never got in trouble? What would her mother think? How about the principle?

The bright haired girl felt his hand squeeze hers. She glanced up and he replied with two words. "Trust me." Clary sighed softly and let go of his hand in embarassment. She didn't realize she was still gripping it. She glanced up and saw that they stood in front of Einstein's. Her lips parted in surprise. Was it this close to the school?

"Close your mouth and stop drooling. Let's eat." He announced and she scowled at him before walking into the opened doors of the small restaurant.

"So what would you like my lady?" Jace asked and Clary rolled her eyes, yet a smile was plastered on her face. "Turkey bagel." She replied and nodded as if worthy of her decision.

"Good choice, I'll order." He walked over to the counter and Clary's foot tapped impatiently on the ground below. What time was it? She glanced around but pulled her phone out and realized it was 8:10. Ten minutes late.

Jace appeared, two wrapped sandwiches in his hands. He held a crooked grin on his face as he approached her. She took a breath and pulled on his sleeveless arm, jerking him towards the exit. He began to protest and sprout words about how he enjoyed the beautiful view from the restaurant or that Clary was using some excuse to touch him.

She scowled as they finally reached the street that led to school. "Stop complaining. Eat it now before we get to school." Jace laughed as if he enjoyed her scolding him like a small child. Clary sighed and felt defeated as she unwrapped the paper from her now colder turkey bagel. She finally glanced at Jace. _I finally get a better look at him_ , she thought. His golden hair was long, tumbling over his forhead and just this time it looked disheveled.

He ate his turkey bagel as if it was the last thing he would have. She barely took a few bites yet. Clary noticed something else too. Jace took long strides in a rather confident but dangerous way. He wore tattered clothing that held small rips and noticable holes. He turned to her suddenly and he was finally aware of her gaze on him. Jace frowned in confusion.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked uncertainly. She hid a smile and was slightly surprised to see a piece of something white on his cheek. Clary suspected it was cheese.

"Actually, yea you kind of do." The bright haired girl replied nearly laughing as he wiped everywhere but where the cheese lied.

"Here. I can help." Jace shrugged and she stood up on her toes to reach him. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and wished to claim her lips right then and there but knew he couldn't. She wouldn't allow it and Jace liked that. Clary was a challenge but Jace was willing to beat it.

"There." Clary whispered although she did not know exactly why. She stepped back and pulled back her hair from her face in annoyance. They were finally at the rear entrance of school and she tensed up in worry. "What?" She asked, seeing Jace staring at her with amused eyes.

He shrugged and acted as if she had accused him of a crime. "Nothing." Clary huffed in irritation but shouldered her backpack.

"Hurry up. We don't need to get caught by the hall monitor."

 **|XXXXXXXXXXX|**

They both darted down the hallway and up the long, dusty stairwell to their English class. Clary reached the door first and knocked the door impatiently. "What are we going to do? What do I say? Oh god..." She faltered as Jace laughed soundlessly beside her.

"Shut up." She hissed, tired of his behavior. The door opened and revealed Mrs. Vergeron, a small frown set on her pale, wrinkled skin. Clary gave her a smile and replied, "Sorry for being late Mrs. Vergeron. My mom's car broke down in th middle of the street." The teacher studied her like a lie detector and asked after a few long moments.

"Why is Herondale with you?" She asked, tapping her chin with a broken, black pen. The freckled faced girl stiffened and thought of an immediate answer but could not respond. _This is the end of me,_ Clary thought, eyes widening. Then all of a sudden, like a genie from a bottle, Jace answered, "I just came. As usual, I woke up late Mrs." His voice was smug and overly confident in a way.

The teacher simply glared at him but pulled the door open for both students to enter the classroom. Clary avoided any of their stares and quickly sat down, her heart beating in her chest. Jace walked slowly as if his soul purpose in life was to anger every teacher he laid eyes on.

He plopped down on his seat and turned around to Clary before grinning and replying, "Told you it was a good plan." The class was silent and Clary felt some stares at her. Maybe they couldn't believe Jace Herondale was talking to her. Or maybe it was because Jace had dared to speak when Mrs. Vergeron was already to the point of shouting. Either way, Clary was happy.

 **|XXXXXXXX|**

The petite girl walked with Simon and chatted along with him as they walked to their last hour class. "I don't know Clary..."

"Just keep talking to her. You'll like her." She assured.

"You don't get it. It's like, I thought she was different but she's honestly crazy. Like insane." He described and Clary laughed at his expression.

"Okay, fine then. Who _do_ you have a crush on?" She asked curiously, bumping her small shoulder with his. Simon looked away from her for a moment. His face turned slightly blue with a mixture of red. Her eyes widened slightly and she asked, "Si, are you alright?"

A voice broke their conversation and Clary realized it was Jace. He held a grin on his face and Clary wondered if there was ever a time he wasn't smiling. He stopped in front of them and started backwards, facing Clary. Jace didn't regard Simon and asked, "Hey. I was wondering, do you want to come over my house maybe today?"

Clary thought for a moment but responded, "I thought we finished our project." He shook his head and groaned.

"You know, to hang out?" Clary blushed in embarassment at her stupidity.

"I can tomorrow, under one condition." She said, giving him a smirk. His golden orbs narrowed. "And what would that be?"

Clary brought her hand up and locked it around Simon's. "Simon gets to come." Jace's eyes widened and after a few minutes, he nodded.

"Fine bring rat boy." Then he left.

 **|XXXXXXXX|**

"Come on Simon. Tell me..." She whined continuously, tugging at his thin jacket. The four eyed boy shook his head, a soft smile playing his lips.

"No Clary. You'll find out sooner or later." He answered, wagging his dark eyebrows at her. She groaned loudly and he chuckled in response.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is my house." Jace started and Clary's jaw dropped in surprise. It could barely be called a house. It was a mansion. Gardens of flowers surrounded them in amazing colors; blue, yellow, green, pink, and purple. Clary had always wanted a garden of her own but her family lived in an apartment.

The mansion towered over them as if trying to intimidate them. The sun beat down on them and reflected off the large windows. Simon narrowed his eyes from beneath his glasses and mumbled, "House is an understatement." Jace didn't seem to hear him and laughed at Clary's expression. The freckle faced girl scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him in a rather immature way.

Simon pushed up his glasses and stated, "Are we sight seeing or are we going to get in?" He tapped his feet impatiently on the pavement. Jace didn't glance at him but simply led the way towards the large two doors that seemed to welcome them in. Simon squeezed Clary's hand and she peered up at him in slight confusion, "I don't know if I should get in. You _know_ I don't like him."

Clary cracked a smile and her pale face brightened. "Don't worry about it Si. You're with me." He smirked at that and couldn't feel anymore glad. Jace knocked on the door loudly but heard no answer after a moment. He brought up his hand again but the door was yanked open by...Isabelle. Simon's eyes widened and he stood there astonished.

Jace gave her a grin and walked passed her, ruffling her ink dark hair. She huffed in anger and gave the two guests a small smile. "I remember you..." She trailed off, staring at Clary. His best friend's cheeks caught fire in embarassment at the situation.

Isabelle laughed, her smile radiating. "Oh, it's fine. I guess we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Isabelle Lightwood." She introduced herself and added after some thought, "I'm Jace's sister." Clary nearly choked in shock and the dark eyed girl gave her an understanding nod.

"Yea, I know. I get used to that expression. He's my adoptive brother." The bright haired girl nodded and Simon realized that Isabelle was not snobby or ignorant like the other girls in school, but cool and welcoming. After a moment, they heard Jace yell out from somewhere in the house, "Izzy! Stop talking to them."

Izzy let them in with a sigh and the golden haired boy appeared, a grin spread across his face. He tugged on Clary's arm and pulled her with him down the halls. Clary yelped and turned to give Isabelle an apologetical smile. "I'm Clary, by the way!"

The other girl chuckled in response and he caught Clary giving him a wink of approval. _Oh, how he wished he had not entered._ Isabelle turned to him before suggesting, "There's a tv. You are..." She faltered and he managed to answer.

"Simon."

"Okay, Simon. Let's watch something."

 **|XXXXXXXX|**

Jace guided her up a flight of long, stone stairs with sturdy rails, smooth against her fingers. The effect of the mansion was elegant and seemed to entrance Clary as she laid her eyes on every corner and stop. "Sometimes it annoys me how complicated the house is." He muttered and Clary laughed at that.

"My apartment is probably a room in this house." Jace sighed and they finally stopped at a open room. "Here we are, my room." The jade eyed girl poked her head and slowly trudged in. It was simple. Plain even. Effortless. Yet, the room was large enough for two people to sleep in. There was a small desk beside the while covered bed with a lamp and a picture frame.

"First time I've seen a neat room by a boy." She added, smirking. He leaped onto his bed and placed his arms behind his head. "What can I say, I'm Jace." Clary rolled her eyes at the statement and bent down to study the picture frame. It showed Isabelle, beautiful as ever, in the middle of a smiling Jace and an annoyed black haired boy.

"That's Alec, my older brother. And that's Max, he's nine." Clary studied the small boy and wouldn't have guessed he was that of age. He was skinny and wore glasses that strangely reminded her of Simon. Her eyes softened.

She finally broke out of her reverie and rose to find Jace's gaze on her. "What?"

He pursed his lips but answered none the less. "Nothing shortie." She glared at him, her eyes like sharp daggers. He smiled and shrugged it off. "You should add something to this room. It's boring."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked thoughtful for a second. "Like what?" He questioned. She walked around his bed and grinned after a few long moments. "A painting!" She turned to look at him, a tint of excitement in them. Jace's lips parted and he replied, "If I could paint, I would..."

Clary sighed in irritation but assured him, "I'll paint it. It'll just take some time. It should be on the ceiling, yeah. That would work." The fair eyed boy simply watched her as she paced his room, biting on her bottom lip in hope. Her hair was let down and he had an urge to run his hand through her bright red-orange hair that looked so much like a wildfire. She wore a long, black coat with loose jeans and a white sweater.

"I'll paint it. Whenever I can, I'll come over and we'll finish it. I can even teach you a thing or two, Herondale." Her eyes danced with joy at the thought of him struggling. Jace placed his hands up in the air in defence as he arose. "I can barely draw a stick man."

She giggled and they walked down the stairs to where Simon and Isabelle sat. Isabelle was laughing, the noise ringing across the room and Simon's ears were pink. He was stammering something Clary couldn't understand. Yet, she smiled in triumph. _You are so getting there Simon!_ Jace made a sound of disgust and took a step forward but was stopped by the petite girl.

She gave him a silent warning and hauled him to the kitchen which was far back from where Simon sat. "Let them have their moment, Herondale!" She hissed, keeping her voice a whisper. His eyebrow rose in question and she shook her head at him. He laughed soundlessly.

"Let's just go outside." He suggested. Clary cast a look at her best friend blushing like an idiot and nodded her head. She walked past the open door, and towards the front yard. She practically ran over to the bright garden to her right. The green eyed girl smiled inwardly at the sight. She crouched down and stared at the different types by her favorite was by far roses.

Clary fingered the crimson flower in her hand and tugged it off gently. "My property, you know..." Came Jace's voice, behind her. She shrugged and continued to pull out a few. There were hundreds of them, nobody would notice a few gone. Finally, after a few minutes, Clary gathered about six flowers. A rose, a carnation, a violet, a daffodil, a tulip, and a sunflower.

She grinned and like a child, Clary rested the flowers into her maroon, scarlet hair. She struggled a bit but let her hands fall to her side. She grinned in victory. "Tata!" Clary shouted and stood up cautiously to avoid the flowers from falling and faced her partner. His eyes widened slightly. Had she done something wrong?

"You look... amazing." He managed to say and Clary's cheeks brightened, their color almost masking her hair. She took a breath and replied, "Thanks Herondale." Jace nodded and shook his head. Why was he acting like this? What was with this girl and his emotions? Yet, he had reason didn't he? She looked stunning and someone could have found that stupid in a way. A girl wearing a bunch of flowers in her hair; but to Jace, she was an angel.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold in the air and the wind whirled through her hair like a tornado of dark red. The best part was that she was smiling, like a fool. That's what he loved. Oh, he was falling hard. Surely he was.

 **|XXXXXX|**

The two friends fell into step and continued to argue about something that hardly mattered. At this time, talking to eachother was all that mattered. "Okay, look Herondale. Hulk would beat Captain America anyday. You know it. Stop denying it." Jace let out an exasperated breath, causing the girl to snicker in response.

"Captain America is just stronger. You can think Hulk has better strength but have you seen his shield?" He questioned. She nodded but a small smile decorated her face. "We'll continue this discussion later." He chuckled at her stubborn ways.

A drop of something wet was felt on Jace's forehead. He lightly touched it and scowled. "Damn it's gonna rain soon. Hard." He didn't hate it when the clouds decided to spit out their wrath but Jace didn't exactly have a coat with him. Rain began to pour down on them like buzzings of bees. He cursed and watched as Clary's hair was drenched. She peered up at him, smiling yet her teeth were chattering.

His eyes softened and Jace pulled her hand into his. She gave a sound of surprise but he didn't let go that easily. "Ready to run?" Jace asked, smirking as the cold water continued falling over them. Her eyes widened in warning and Clary threatened, "Herondale, we are not doing this agai..." But he took off, taking him with her.

His chest rose and fell from laughter and Clary gave a small chuckle as they ran together as if the rain was washing them both clean. Clary tried to blink the water from her eyes but couldn't. She felt Jace stop and wiped her eyes to meet his gaze. They were now standing in front of his house. Clary couldn't look away. His eyes were bright, following her green ones.

She found herself speaking again, her voice surprisingly confident. "Herondale, I have a quote that reminded me of you. I wanted to tell you before I leave." Jace could feel her breathing against his lips even as the rain drenched them.

"What is that?" He asked, voice uneven.

"If falling for you is crazy, then I must be out of my mind." She whispered. And instantly, Clary gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to a parked car that was probably waiting for her arrival. He could still feel the lingering effect on his right cheek. This time, he felt warm. Jace turned his head and wanted to search for the short girl but found the car driving away leaving him in a pile of emotions and unfinished thoughts.

 **The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary walked down the hallway, her best friend by her side. Simon nudged her with his shoulder and caused her to glance at him curiously. "What's up?" He asked, voice concerned. The freckle faced girl sighed but shook her head as if making a mental decision. _I wish I could tell you Simon._ All her thoughts kept leading to Jace. Jace. Jace. Jace. The boy she kissed yesterday; well technically on the cheek. At that moment, something lit inside of her, like a fire, and she couldn't help but kiss him.

"Nothing. Just tired Si." He studied her face closely as if telling if she was lying or not. She tried her best at a smile and he pushed up his glasses. "If you say so, Fray." She nodded her head and continued to watch as students pushed eachother in the hallway like children at a playground. Her eyes caught Maia, and the brown skinned girl gave her a wink in greeting. Clary smiled softly but noticed that Bat was by her side and no longer was Jordon there. _It's none of my business._

Secretly, Clary was trying to avoid Jace as much as she possibly could. It was getting quite tired considering the fact that she sat beside him in almost every class. The two friends stepped into the gymnasium and scanned their surroundings. A large group of students were in the middle as they walked passed them and heard some of their murmers and whispers.

"That's why he's not here today. I heard he's taking it badly."

"I feel bad. He loved her."

"Seelie wasn't worth it. Isn't she a player?"

The was enough for Clary. She knew. Seelie had broke up with Sebastian and he didn't attend school because of it. Her eyes softened. At first, she had feelings for him but they weren't serious. And then she found out he had a girlfriend which made her clear her head a bit. While clearing her head, the bright haired girl had met Herondale. Irritating at one moment, breath taking at another.

So, here she was at the gymnasium, trying to avoid any stares or glances her way. She hoped Jace wouldn't come in. All Clary had to do was evade from anything related to him. She prayed to god he wouldn't see or speak to her. On the bright side, the jade eyed girl found out that Simon and Isabelle had hit it off perfectly. Simon had told her they talked about movies and annoying people but it was never awkward. Clary smiled in delight. She wished them the best.

 **|XXXXXX|**

Clary turned a corner up the stairs and was stopped by an arm on her shoulder. Her lips parted in surprise and she instantly turned and regretted it. "Jace?" She asked, her voice tinted with nervous vibes. Her stomach was now making jumping jacks as she stared at him. His golden eyes were urgent and he looked vulnerable for once.

"I know you've been avoiding me, why?" Jace asked, his eyes never leaving hers. She bit her lip and mentally thought on how to respond.

Before she couldfind an excuse, he gripped her wrist, none too gently and said, "Clary, I keep thinking about you after yesterday. I can't get you out of my mind." She gasped slightly and her cheeks colored at his words. This only fueled him to answer back.

"You act like it's only affecting you, Herondale. It's affecting me too. Ever since-" She stopped but forced herself to continue, "Ever since I kissed you, it's like you're glued to my head whether I like it or not." Her voice was no more than a whisper and she was aware that her heart would burst in any second but all that mattered was seeing his expression in her eyes.

His golden orbs widened at her sudden statement and it took him a long moment to finally speak. "I really like you Clary. I don't even know what to say..." Jace faltered and she felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces at his words.

"Herondale, it's complicated. My feelings, I mean. I don't know what to think."

"Do you like me?" He asked, catching her off guard. His face held a mix of emotions and she finally got to see the real Jace Herondale. The afraid, helpless one.

Clary finally replied, her voice weak in every way. "I-I don't know-"

She was cut off by him. Jace's voice was harsh and the petite girl winced in surprise. His face turned passive, void of any feelings she had spotted previously. He narrowed his eyes, maybe in anger, she couldn't tell. "Next time you kiss me, make sure you have a reason for it. There's a reason I'm a player." Jace turned and Clary was faced with his back, tense and rigid.

He yanked the door open and walked off oblivious to her shouting his name.

 **|XXXXX|**

After hours of avoiding him, Clary was now searching for him. She needed to apologize. She needed to explain herself. She was being stupid. It was now the end of the day and students rushed out in colorful floods towards the rear gates, eagerly chatting with friends and acquaintances.

She frowned and pushed through several people into the now almost empty halls. Then she spotted him. He walking out of the bathroom, phone in hand. She let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding. Jace glanced up and saw her, then kept walking as if she was a stranger.

"Jace! Wait a second." She called and swiftly fell into step with him. He didn't seem to notice her and Clary knew he was ignoring her. Anger started to build up in her veins and she finally let it out. "Don't ignore me. Just because you did not hear the words you wanted doesn't mean your goal is to hurt me! Damn it, I just said I didn't know."

He turned his face to her, flushed and angry. "You don't know the half of it." Jace replied, voice filled with malice towards her. She simply narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What half? Please tell oh wise one!"

"You're a player. You never get rejected. That's why you're so confident and ignorant. You never consider other people's feelings. Herondale, you are selfish. I didn't reject you, I never did. But you act like everything _has_ to go your way. Don't you get it? I'm scared of being with you. You'll end up breaking me into pieces and I won't be able to pick myself up again." She finished and expected to her more rude comments but was shocked when she heard mere silence.

Clary looked down then met his stare carefully. His eyes were shut in obvious agony and she gasped. His hand grasped his head as if that was the source. "Jace! Jace, are you alright?" She asked frantically but her voice sounded a million miles away. After that, he fell. Jace Herondale fell to the floor, clutching his head.

 **|XXXXXXX|**

The doctors and nurses rushed him down the hospital halls towards the emergency room, voices hushed. Clary tried to shove herself between them but couldn't. _What was going on? This must be some kind of mistake. It has to be. It's my fault._ She thought and realized one of the nurses shaking her shoulder. She was dazed, the images around her hazy and blurry to her green eyes.

The nurse gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. He's not hurt. It's not serious but we're going to need you to say outside for a bit. Afterwards, you'll get to visit him." Clary barely heard her words and sank down to a chair beside her. The air was rather chilly and she pulled her beanie down covering most of her forehead and reaching just above her eyes. She took a few deep breaths to calm down but her thoughts kept on drifting to the motionless boy on the floor.

Clary shook her head and glanced at the clock lying on the wall. 5:45. Did it really take that long? She rubbed her eyes from exhaustion and decided to wait till he came out.

 **|XXXXXX|**

Clary rose groggily to the sound of a male nurse talking to her. She yawned softly and instantly recalled what had occured merely an hour ago. "What happened? Is Jace alright?" The nurse chuckled at her uneasiness.

"He's alright. We're finding out exactly what happened but overall, he seems healthy and normal. I'll let him know you're waiting." Clary nodded and this time smiled gladly. He was alright. He was fine. God, she wanted to see him badly. To see his grinning face, eyes lighting up with smart and sarcastic comments.

A moment later, the nurse came back, a frown set on his tanned face. She gave him a questioning glance as he approached her hesitently. "It seems Mr. Herondale has asked us not to let you in."

Her eyes widened and she immediately replied, "What? Why? Are you sure?" Yet in her heart, she believed the nurse. Maybe he didn't want to see her.

"He wishes not to see you. I'm sorry." The nurse gave her an apologetical smile that the freckle faced girl did not return. "Don't worry. He might just be tired, I don't blame him. But he'll surely be out today. Healthy and without a scratch." He tried to cheer the girl up but she only frowned and turned away, muttering a quick 'thanks' on the way.

 **|XXXXX|**

Jace rubbed his now bandaged head and groaned inwardly. _What the hell was that?_ A few nurses had come in earlier and told him that he could leave and he would recieve what had occured in a week or so. He grimaced. He also told them not to call his family. They would simply make a big deal about it when it was nothing. Then there was _her._ The doctors had informed Jace about a waiting girl that sat for nearly two hours, awaiting his arrival.

And he knew it was Clary. Who else couldn't have been? At that moment, he didn't want to see her. Not like this anyway. He did not need any sympathy, especially from her. Jace rolled off the bed and let his feet hang off in weariness.

He sighed. Maryse would be waiting for him. Patting his head, Jace walked out of his hospital room and checked off at the front office where a nurse waved him good night. Was it already night time? He checked his watch. Almost 8. "Damn..." He muttered.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jace trudged off outside where the wind blew past him, giving him slight shivers. It was cold tonight. Maybe, he would walk around a bit; be late perhaps. Abruptly, he heard something. Rather, it was very quiet, almost silent to his ears. He turned and then saw something hunched over on a wall. It wasn't a something; it was a someone.

His eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the small body, hoping he was wrong. It was Clary. She was sound asleep, snoring softly. Jace's eyes softened and he whispered to himself, "You stupid, stupid girl." He brought his fingers up and brushed them down her rosy cheeks, down to her matted hair.

She waited for him. She _actually_ did. Did she care for him this much? To wait in the cold for him? He stared at her as if memorizing her pale face. "What am I going to do with a girl like you?" He questioned, his voice barely audible.

Slowly, he bent down and pushed her feet down gently then slowly hoisted her up on his back. She was surprisingly small and almost weighed nothing against him. Jace smiled softly. "I guess I'll have to take you home." Instinctively, the girl's arms tightened around his neck and Jace chuckled soundlessly, enjoying the warmth he recieved openly.

Much to the golden haired boy's dismay, the hospital was close to the apartment Clary lived in. He grunted, wanting more time with the girl who so suddenly became his drug. "Maybe we could run away..." He joked bitterly. Peering up, he stared up at the apartment and turned to face the sleeping girl.

"How about one more round? Wouldn't that be alright?" Jace took a step forward but was stopped by a female's voice, behind him. He exhaled. "I think that's enough. Thanks for bringing her here." The fair eyed boy suspected it was Clary's mother. Suddenly, the weight on his back was lifted and he longed for it back again.

Facing the woman, Jace thought she looked like an exact replica of Clary, just older maybe. She smiled though it appeared to be forced. "Sorry for disturbing you guys. I won't do it again." He replied, his voice sharp and slightly acidic. Giving Clary's mother a small wave, Jace walked down the busy streets of Manhattan, humming softly to himself.

 **Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you! You guys are amazing! I updated this early because one of my reviewers said they were leaving to camp soon and wanted to get at least one more chapter! So wish granted!**

 ***By the way, I have a goal I wanted to reach for this chapter! CAN WE REACH 70 REVIEWS!?**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Oh my god! I love you guys! We reached seventy reviews, that's awesome. So I'm rewarding you guys with another update! Plus, I heard one of my reviewers also saying they would leave to camp on Sunday. I read every review you guys comment. It's probably the best part of my day. **Shoutouts!**

 **Bookphanatic: Yes, Jordon will be up soon. He's going to have a good role in the story especially with Jace. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ICanExplain: Lol! I love you! Bob the Bulider can and will fix it!**

 **Aubrey Kelly: Oh, sorry I made you cry but it's hard isn't it. (sigh) True love...**

 **morganperna: I'm happy that you're excited! Here's chapter 9**

 **Reader: Wow, thanks! I really appreciate it.**

 **percabethlover18: Thank you so much! I hope you can keep reviewing!**

 **AnnieBea: I did reach 70!**

 **:To those I didn't mension, I apologize. Besides, don't you want to read the story?:**

Clary sighed yet again and rolled over on the comfortable couch she currently lied on. It was Saturday morning and she didn't feel any less bored. The petite girl had tried sketching to her heart's desire but it only resulted in more disinterest. She had called Simon yet he was busy with something he did not want to explain to her which was quite strange.

So the only thing that came into Clary's mind was to call Sebastian. Yes, Sebastian. The silver haired boy didn't attend school the whole week so she couldn't talk to him and see if he was okay. Grabbing her phone from the dining room table, she quickly dialed his number and waited for his response.

After the third ring, she heard his voice answer. "Hello?" Clary attempted to shut the phone but decided to take a deep breath and reply. "Hey, Seb. It's Clary." She heard him sigh and her cheeks flushed in embarassment. _How stupid. He probably doesn't want to hear from me. Why would he?_

"You heard didn't you?" He asked, his voice surprisingly tired. Clary realized he was talking about Seelie's break up. "Yea, I did. I'm sorry." She wanted to scold herself for being so lame.

The phone was silent for a long moment and Clary thought he had hung up but then she heard him say, "It's not your fault shortcake. I have reason to believe that you didn't call for this reason." The jade eyed girl laughed and she listened to him chuckle in return.

"Well, I guess you could say, I'm bored. So yeah..." Clary sated, twirling a red curl between her fingers absentmindedly.

"Well Clarissa. It seems we have the same issue. Would you like to meet up maybe?" He asked, and the freckle faced girl could tell he was grinning while he spoke.

"Sure, but where?" She answered curiously.

"Taki's in 30. See you then shortcake." Sebastian ended the call and Clary felt glad that her boredom would end soon. She hopped off the couch and ran into her room for a change of clothes. Determined to look slightly better than she usually did, Clary thought she would put some effort into her outfit.

Instead of wearing her constant jeans and a t-shirt, the bright haired girl decided on an a-line, light blue skirt and a plain white shirt. She grinned triumphantly at her appearance in front of the long mirror. Clary let out a breath. She was hoping she could see Jace. Maybe even hang out with him but ever since that day in the hospital, he never spoke to her.

She frowned, recalling the memory. Somehow, Clary had fallen asleep outside waiting for the golden haired boy and instead was picked up by her mother. Jocelyn seemed a bit angry at Clary's carelessness. She insisted that Clary be more cautious going outside or making new friends. Whatever happened, it clearly pissed her mom off.

Clary shook her head and quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail before rushing outside to her bike. She hadn't recieved her driver's license yet and would soon get tested this summer. Then, she wouldn't have to deal with pedaling everywhere she went.

Smiling faintly, she felt gusts of wind twirl her hair around her face. Clary hummed to herself and tried to clear away the face that materialized in her head. _Jace. Oh, how she missed him. Would he ever talk to her?_ She bit her bottom lip and cursed herself for being such a fool. The petite girl was visiting Sebastian now, _not_ Herondale.

 **|XXXXXX|**

After a few minutes of tying her bike down beside a pole, Clary pushed through the doors of the old fashioned restaurant. She peered around, eyes searching for the familiar dark ones. "Over here!" A voice called, and Clary turned at the sound of it, meeting Sebastian's smiling face. He was sitting at the back table, arms folded behind the back of his head.

She slid over to the seat across from him and grinned. "What's up?" Sebastian eyed her warily and looked pleased in way. Today, he was dressed in a white sewater that shown his hair and black pants.

He leaned forward and replied, "Not amazing, but now bad either." She frowned but decided to say something else.

"Seb. The break up, is it affecting you that much? I don't mean to pry but-" She was cut off mid sentence by him and her lips parted in surprise.

"I get it. It's just...I don't even know. Do you think I'll find someone else?" He asked causing her to jolt out of her thoughts. Clary's eyes softened and she wanted to see him grinning and making jokes that caused her laugh in humor.

She smiled warmly and assured him, "Seb. You're amazing. You're funny and smart. You'll find someone whether it's right now or later on." The emerald eyes girl was startled at her own words and where they had appeared from but shook her head.

Sebastian's eyes widened and after a split second, his lips broke into a wide grin, one that didn't fit his face and she couldn't help but chuckle in response. His eyes danced with his well known energy and Clary felt her heart warm at the scene.

Following that, they continued to talk. Laughing. Smiling. Even making jokes with one another. And unknowing to the Sebastian, another boy was stuck in Clary's head, refusing to leave any time soon.

 **|XXXXX|**

Her red hair failed to keep being locked in a ponytail and fell flowing down her back. Sebastian had left about fifteen minutes earlier, saying he wanted to get some rest to catch up on missing school work. She had agreed and was now sauntering down the sidewalk, dragging her bike along with her. The sun was beating down on her and even though it was still Fall, Clary felt sweaty and exhausted.

She spotted an ice cream truck driving away and frowned knowing she had no money to buy any food. Although Clary was small, she had a huge apetite like her mother. At this time, Clary longed for Simon and his corny yet sarcastic jokes. Then again, he was busy doing something. She exhaled and wanted so badly to see a glimpse of some golden hair.

So with a brave heart, the freckle faced girl was now standing in front of the Lightwood's residence. She cast her gaze downwards and mentally told herself words of encouragement. _You can do this. Just talk to Jace. What's the worst that can happen?_ Narrowing her eyes, she brought her hand down and knocked the door. Two long moments later, nobody had answered. Clary knocked again, a tiny part in her brain hoping there was nobody home.

She turned and frowned in disappointment. Maybe nobody was home. Yea, that was it. Suddenly she heard his voice. He sounded genuinely surprised. "Clary?"

The petite girl faced him and smiled rather shyly. "Uh, yea. It's me Herondale."

 **|XXXXX|**

Jace smiled inwardly at the sight of her. She looked stunning even though her hair was stuck to her forehead and was let down in messy tangles. "I was just going to walk around. Come with me." He announced and Clary knew it wasn't a question. She followed after him, wanting to be further away and not cause anything to become any more awkward then it already was.

Jace stopped abruptly and she raised her eyebrows in question. "Clary, I didn't mean to be so harsh yesterday. It was stupid, you know." Her emerald eyes widened at his apology and watched him as he stared at her intently.

"You know what I was thinking before?" He asked, and there was a bitter tone to his voice. She nodded uncertainly.

"I wanted to hurt you. Hurt you bad Clary. I - I don't even know how to explain it." Clary took a sharp intake of breath, realizing her heart was barely in her chest anymore.

Then she responded back, her voice slightly stronger than his. "I missed you a lot. For some dumb reason, you never leave my mind. I want you out but it's like you choose to stay."

When the freckle faced girl glanced up again, she found that he had closed the space between them. A grin spread across his face that left Clary dumbfounded at the sight. "Why are you smiling?" She whispered.

"Because I was thinking the same thing." Then as if they were in a fairytale, Jace leaned in closer and their lips slowly collided with one another. His lips were gentle with hers even when his hands wrapped around her small waist. Clary would later describe the kiss as electric. It was as if fireworks were going off and they were all the center of attention.

She pulled away and was aware of her hard breathing. As she stood there, her heart raced like a runaway train going faster and faster by the second. Clary found the courage to peer up at him and saw that he was staring at her. She felt her cheeks heat up and he chuckled, running a hand through her wild hair.

"I liked that kiss." He mumbled and she smiled before replying in agreement. "Me too Herondale."

 **|XXXXXX|**

Simon stood beside his friend Jordon as they sorted different cd's. They were in Eric's garage, trying to figure out a band name in the process. "How about Ultimate Ass-kickers?" Jordon asked, grinning slyly at Simon.

"Shut up. We're being serious here." The four eyed boy said, glancing at him momentarily. The brown eyed boy chuckled and shook his head.

"Hello Si! Hello Jordon!" Came a familar voice behind them. Simon turned and met his best friend's brilliant green eyes. This time they were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, a grin playing her soft features.

She flounced over to them, giving Simon a hug. He watched as his friend frowned. "No hug for me?" He pouted. Clary laughed, her hair bobbing back and forth. She groaned playfully and responded, "Fine."

Clary wrapped her arms around him and heard him laugh. Simon eyed them in amusement yet something flickered in his eyes that they didn't notice. The short girl found a chair and sat down gingerly before asking, "What are you guys doing?"

"Sorting cd's." He answered and watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were boring Si but not to this extent." He stuck his tongue out at her and she snickered, running into the house next door, probably to annoy Eric. He pitied his friend.

Jordon whistled, giving him a nod of approval. "She is hot." Simon sighed at his antics but retorted anyway. "She's my best friend. I don't think of her like that."

Jordon whipped his hair from his eyes in irritation before giving him a knowing smirk. "Sure..." Simon threw a cd at him and frowned when he dodged it barely.

 **|XXXXXX|**

Sebastian studied his phone's lock screen for a moment. A smile lingered on his lips. It was of him and Clary. He had suggested they take a photo and she resisted, claiming she looked hideous on camera. After long minutes of reasoning, Sebastian convinced her to take one picture that only he would keep.

Her hair was running over her green eyes, and a shy smile claimed her face. She was leaning over to him and he held an amused grin, an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

What she said to him. He would remember. Not even Seelie spoke to him that way. Clary was different. He knew from the beginning.

 **Author's Note: So this was a slightly boring chapter. There will be more action in the next ones, don't worry. Please review and give me all your feedback!**

 **So what can we reach this time? 80? 90? Maybe 100?**

 **Love you guys, stay strong, live life, and find love;**

 **ThatOneGoodWriter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry! This is NOT an update! I truly apologize but the next chapter is underway. Yet, I have a question for you readers:**

 **Do you want Malec and Sizzy included in the story? Or just Clace? Review me your answers so I can finish up the chapter and you'll be able to read it!**

 **I love you guys! So, please don't abandon this story. Thank you so much and please review me your answers. Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Have fun, live life, read on, find love, and stand up for what you believe in!**

 **~ThatOneGoodWriter**


	11. Chapter 11

Jordon answered his phone, a smile playing on his lips at the contact name that appeared. "Hey Maia." He greeted, slowly beginning to pace his room from habit.

"Uh, hi Jordon." Her voice sounded uncertain and slightly worried. He furrowed his brow in confusion but asked, "What's up baby? I miss you."

She finally replied after a moment of silence. "Jordon. It's about us." The hazel eyed boy frowned and took a sharp intake of breath.

"What about us?"

"I-I don't know how to describe it but we're just not a couple. I mean it in the truest of ways Jordon. We make out. That's all we do. That does not count as a real relationship and that's what I've been looking for." She stopped her ranting for a second and questioned in doubt. "Jordon? Are you there?"

At that instant, Jordon ended the call and dropped his phone onto the floor in carelessness. He raked his hand through dark hair and sighed, barely aware that he was panting.

He adored Maia. At one point, Jordon had even thought them to be meant for each other. Maybe he did this to himself. Jordon plopped himself down on his all too comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling in distaste.

He continued to listen to his phone ringing but ignored it, intent on thinking instead. All that roamed his mind was Maia. Maia. Maia. The tough girl with beautiful features and a mind like no other. Jordon smiled unwillingly and brought his fingers to touch his lips tenderly. The way she kissed him while laughing softly. Or the way she grinned when he did something stupid.

The brown haired boy turned to his left side and exhaled before shutting his eyes forcefully, afraid that if he didn't, his emotions would take over.

|XXXX|

Simon watched as Clary's green eyes danced, a wide grin set on her face. "See? I told you! I'm awesome at this game." He rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, listening to her babble on and on. He would not let her know he had allowed her to win on purpose. Besides, Simon enjoyed her happy presence.

The two best friends sat on a worn out brown colored couch in content. Both held small controllers in their hands, competitiveness shown in their eyes. The bright haired girl's eyes widened and she took a subtle glance at Simon. She shoved him roughly in attempt to stop him from pressing the controller buttons. He chuckled at her failed try and shifted away from the now losing girl.

The television then lit up a green color and words appeared stating 'Game Over. Player One Wins.' Clary grunted in annoyance and pushed the game contoller away from her in defeat. Simon grinned and said, "Don't be a quitter Clary." She frowned and pulled her sweater closer to her in attempt to gather warmth. It was the ending of November and the weather was getting considerably cold.

"I'm not a quitter. I'm just tired." The emerald eyed girl retorted and her childhood best friend rolled his eyes, not believing her for a second. Before Simon could respond, Clary's phone began to ring and she scrunched up her nose in confusion. She checked the name and realized it was unknown. Yet, Clary answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Clary there?" A familiar feminine voice replied.

"Isabelle?" The freckle faced girl blinked in surprise. She heard a loud chuckle at the other end and of the phone and couldn't help but blush in embarassment.

"Yeah, it's me. I have a favor I wanted to ask you." Clary's eyes widened and she forgot to ask how she had gotten her number in the first place. Simon looked up from his own device and raised an eyebrow at the phone call while Clary held up a finger, signalling ' one minute '

"What is it?"

"Oh, well... My parents are working most likely for the rest of the day and I have somewhere to be right now. I didn't want to leave my little brother Max alone so could you take care of him till I'm back?" Her tone was nervous as she spoke like she was afraid Clary wouldn't reply.

"I don't know Isabelle..." She mumbled, twirling a strand of her fiery curls in uncertainty. Clary didn't have any plans anyway but she was reluctant at seeing Jace again. Oh, well. I need more girl friends anyway. This is the best chance I'll get at that, she thought.

"Please Clary. I know we barely talk but I really need to do this one thing." The jade eyed girl sighed but gave in.

"Sure alright. I'll be there in five." Isabelle let out a shout of delight and began to praise Clary on her services. Clary clicked the call off and spotted Simon staring at her. "What?" She questioned.

"What the heck was that about?"

"Oh, Isabelle wants me to babysit her brother for a while." Simon shook his head in amusement. "Do you want to come Si?" She suggested, hoping she'd have some company on the way.

The scrawny boy gave her an apologetic smile. "My dearest apologies Clary, but I have to head over to Jordon's. He hasn't answered any calls, plus we have a gig to do." The fiery haired girl laughed and nodded before rising up to walk towards the door.

"Text me if you need anything." Simon called from the kitchen, his voice muffled and Clary knew he was most likely munching on something.

She grinned and walked outside the old apartment into the chilly air. She admired the crisp copper leaves falling off trees and branches that swayed gently by gusts of wind. The clouds scuttled across the sky and the ground looked like a blanket of different colored leaves.

Clary strolled down the street, the Lightwood's address practically taped into her head. Leaves scrunched beneath her black yet overused hiking boots. The air was the kind of cold that made you feel alive when you breathed it all in. She buried her small face into her thick scarf, the wind playing with her hair. Chills crept into the air giving tiny hints of what new season was to come.

Finally, she reached the door and brought her hand up to knock when the door was burst open by Isabelle. Her hair looked perfect even if it was in a messy bun. Her make up was placed on magnificently and seemed to compliment her dark eyes. She beamed at the sight of Clary. "No rules. Just make him happy, I guess. Oh, I love you so much!" Clary didn't know how to respond but nodded her head, dumbfounded, as the ebony haired girl embraced her tightly.

Then she was gone, disappearing into the thriving masses of hustling New Yorkers and leaving Clary with a nearly empty mansion. She sauntered into the house and shut the door quickly to stop the cold air from rushing in. "Did Izzy bring you here?" An inquiring voice asked to her right. Clary was then faced with a small boy resembling Isabelle and the other boy she hadn't met yet.

He was quite small with oversized glasses and strangely reminded her of Simon. He had stormy grey eyes and brown hair. "Yes, I'm Clarissa. You can call me Clary though. You must be Max?" He nodded and Clary observed a small book clutched by his small arms.

"Can I see that?" He looked confused for a second but finally realized she was speaking about his book. Max pulled it out reluctantly and Clary instantly recognized it, grinning as a result.

"You read Naruto?" His hard grey eyes widened and Max slightly jumped in surprise at her outburst. He leaned forward and a small smile danced across his face. He nodded.

"I've read most of the volumes. It gets boring in the end. Although, I have other favorites." She replied, placing his small hand in hers. He must have felt comfortable for he didn't snatch it away. Clary let out a sigh of relief.

"What are your favorites?" Max pressed on and Clary tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Blue exorcist all the way. Plus, it has an anime for it too." He pushed up his glasses and gave her a confused stare.

"I've never heard of that one." Clary nodded before explaining to him.

"I know a place where we can get it so you could read it. You want to go Max?" The small boy's grin widened, maybe too wide for his face. She snickered at his expression.

"Can we go Clary? Please!" He begged, puffing out his cheeks. She smirked but nodded none the less.

"Just grab a coat, hat, and a scarf. It's cold outside." Max cheered and raced towards the hallway where Clary assumed his room was. Maybe this isn't bad after all, she thought. Max was adorable and polite unlike most children these days. She stood up and stretched momentarily before hearing steps coming down the stairs. Clary frowned, aware that Isabelle's smaller brother hadn't gone that way to begin with.

Wrinkles of surprise appeared on her forehead as she stared at the sleepy looking figure standing at the entrance of the living room. It was Jace. She hadn't expected him to be here, but where else would he have been? It was Sunday anyway. Her heart began to flutter wildly by the second at the sudden sight of him.

Clary watched in mild interest as Jace rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. His golden orbs widened in disbelief. "Clary?" She surpressed a laugh at his appearance. His hair was disheveled and his pajamas held a small hole at the sleeve and pants area. Clary nodded and saw his posture relax.

Just at that moment, Max dashed in, still grasping his manga. He grinned at me and seemed to realize there was another presence in the room. Max turned and smiled happily. "Jace! You're awake. You're not going to believe it but Clary's taking me to get more books!" Clary laughed and ruffled his hair as he spoke.

"Really? I'm coming." Jace announced, shooting his gaze between the two. Max nodded, too excited to reply. Clary felt her insides churn. Jace always seemed to be the cause of it. She told herself to take calm breaths but apparently that didn't cause her to feel any better.

The golden haired boy turned up a few minutes later dressed in sweats and a light hoodie. He still managed to make it look good. "Don't you think you should wear something a bit more heavy?" Clary asked, knowing of the weather outside. Jace grinned and pulled his beanie down gently. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She nodded and took Max's hand, leading them out of their house. "Are we going in a cab?" Max asked, glancing around the hectic streets of the Big Apple.

Clary shook her head and replied, "Nah. It's close enough to walk." She felt Jace advance to the other side of her.

He grinned foolishly before whispering to her, "I don't get to hold your hand?" She glanced up at him in surprise. His sunset colored eyes were glued on her and his lips were pursed as if in thought. Clary's blush seered through her cheeks and for a minute, she thought she was on fire. Then Jace laughed, startling the two before he slid his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers.

Clary gazed downwards in embarassment but didn't let go. She faced Max and saw that he was oblivious to the two love birds. He was staring at things in slight fascination and a mixture of awe. As they ambled down the streets, Clary noticed many passers giving them looks of affection and fondness. It left Clary shy and quite awkward.

Finally, Clary stopped and brought her eyes to the small store at the end of the block. 'Otaku's Way', it read and she smiled at the memories that flooded her head. Simon had met Eric and the rest of the gang here. Ever since then, Clary had accompanied them to buy certain books and sometimes unique figurines.

"Here we are." She mumbled and saw Max biting his bottom lip in anticipation. They walked through the doors, and the ring of a bell was heard at their entrance.

"Okay, Max. Grab what you want and meet me by the cashier when you're finished." Max grasped her in a hug before running to a nearby shelf of manga's and cd's. Her eyes softened at the scene and Clary felt Jace give her hand a squeeze.

"I missed you Clare..." He whispered and she felt shivers go down her spine. Clary blew her hair out of her eyes.

"I missed you too." Jace grinned at the statement and he bent down slowly, and pressed a delicate kiss to her right temple. Clary felt as if her heart could soar into the skies. She realized she was falling head over heels for him, whether she liked it or not. Clary felt her blood rush to her cheeks and despite that, she laughed. She threw her head back and laughed, partly in joy and partly in something else.

Clary saw his eyes sparkle and lips quirk up at her expression. Before she could actually realize what was happening, Clary felt Jace's hands cupping her face, a look of desire in his eyes. "You know what I hate?" He mumbled, his eyes only focused on her. She could feel their body heat radiating off each other and his warm breath brushing her cheeks.

"I hate how much I like you. I hate it when I fall for you like a love-struck puppy." Clary gaped at him openly. His words were intense and seemed to drive a hole through her beating heart. For a few long moments, all the two heard were their breaths and nothing more. She couldn't take it anymore so she did the only thing she could do.

Clary yanked him towards her and saw him let out a breath of sudden shock but she didn't care. Her lips crashed with his and he groaned softly, before knotting his slender fingers into her braided hair. His lips were hard on hers and slowly they softened and she let out a small chuckle at the feeling.

Jace was the one to let go and Clary realized he was breathing hard, his cheeks tinted a light pink, his hair unusually chaotic and she knew she had never seen anything more beautiful. His hands still held her face and he reluctantly loosened his grip and let his arms fall to the side. Regardless of that, the freckle faced girl laughed and pushed her braids back gently. Jace's eyes widened but he grinned after a moment.

"We forgot about Max, Herondale." She whispered, beginning to search the store for the small wandering boy. Clary spotted him talking to the cashier, his face earnest and excited. And she was glad to know that nobody was watching them. That would've been embarassing.

"Clary?" The bright haired girl faced the golden eyed boy and heard him let out a sigh.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused at the gesture. Jace simply chuckled. His laugh was timid at first- starting at a point and then stopping. In a way, Clary's attention was attracted to his eyes that seemed to leap out at her, a new light spreading slowly. She arched both her eyebrows, trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't. And was certain she never would. Her lips twitched upwards and Clary let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

|XXXXXX|

Magnus grinned and watched from the kitchen as his cat, Chairman Meow, hissed at Alec. Alec scowled at the animal and backed away from it. The Asian looking boy approached him and laughed. "Don't worry. He'll start to like you." The messy haired boy simply grimaced at the thought before glancing up to meet Magnus's purple-blue eyes.

Magnus brought his fingers lower and began to stroke Alec's hair and they fell into mutual silence. Alexander fought the urge to slumber in content. Abruptly, he felt Magnus' chest rise and fall rapidly. His eyes widened and he peered up to find him laughing, a few strands of his sparkly hair falling into his eyes. Alec raised an eyebrow in question. "What's so funny?"

After a few very long moments, Magnus calmed down, a smile still planted on his delicate face. He nodded towards him before replying, "You are Alexander. I find you quite endearing." Alec felt his cheeks warm and placed his head against the other mans chest . He listened to his heart beat as it throbbed and pulsed with his.

Following their first encounter in the school's hallway, the two young men began to steadily speak with one another. Sometimes in class. Sometimes after school. Magnus had felt a connection with the sky eyed boy. He attracted him like no other person. He felt as if it were his job to like him, to comfort him, and even to fall in love with him. Magnus was now Alec's boyfriend and only they were aware of it.

He knew how Alexander still hadn't told his family that he was captivated by men and not women. His eyes softened in pity. Magnus had no parents for him to understand, but he could tell it was plenty difficult. They were going out for about two months now and were comfortable with each others presence. "Alexander. When do you plan on telling your mom and dad?" Magnus questioned, already feeling Alec begin to tense.

"It's not easy Magnus. You know that." He stated, his voice void of emotions. Magnus knit his eyebrows in confusion before pressing on, already conscious about how this would end.

"I know Alec. I know. But you know how hard it is for me to not be able to show the world how much I like you...It's frustrating to be honest." Alec leaned away from his boyfriend, blue topaz eyes narrowing.

"If it's frustrating for you, then what about me? What about me, Magnus? My parents...they'll disown me, for god's sake! They're all business. It'll be an embarassment for somebody as known as they are. Disown me, do you know what that means?"

Magnus let out an exasperated breath. "No, I don't Alec because my parents are dead. As in, perished, gone, not in this world, or buried. I have told you practically a million times that I am aware it is difficult. Beyond difficult, Alexander. But, I feel something for you that I have never felt for anyone else."

Alec's eye widened at the statement and he stood up briskly, snatching his coat from the colorful couch. Magnus watched with mildly interested eyes as his boyfriend muttered a quick "I'm tired" before leaving. He sat there, staring at the shut door for a few minutes, wondering what he had done wrong and came to a conclusion. Maybe Alexander doesn't want me as much as I do, he thought.

|XXXXXX|

Isabelle walked down the neighborhood street, her head bowed down. She sniffled against the frosty breeze, her nose red from crying. "I hate him. I hate him..." She mumbled, feeling that if she did so, it would do her some justice. Meliorn had broken up with her; not that is was that serious. But it still hurt her to know that she had never had a long term relationship with anybody.

Isabelle sighed. She was tough. She wouldn't cry. She would-

Something solid collided with her body and she stumbled back against the pavement. After regaining her composure, she peered up in annoyance, her dark eyes murderous. "Simon?" Isabelle asked, noticing the apologetic smile he was giving her.

"Yea. Sorry about that." He said, pulling his jacket closer to him.

She exhaled and saw he looked exhausted unlike his usual self. Isabelle studied him before walking the direction he was. "What's up?"

He pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Eh, not much. Went to Jordon's." She raised an eyebrow and began to explain what had occured.

"Turns out Maia broke up with him. He's pretty..." Simon searched for a few words before finally saying, "Messed up."

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, no longer in need to hear other people's problems. "They seemed like the perfect couple." She said, tone dry.

Simon didn't reply for a long time and when he did she didn't expect his response. "I wouldn't know, I've never been in a relationship. So my stress level is down."

She laughed at that, her mood slightly brightening. "So there's no girl in mind?"

Simon pushed up his glasses and he smiled wistfully, almost to himself. "There's a girl, alright. She's...amazing."

|XXXXXX|

Max dropped his books onto the house floor and began to thank Clary. "Thanks Clary. You're the best." The petite girl grinned and inhaled in surprise as Isabelle's younger brother hugged her. Her heart warmed at the feeling and her jade eyes twinkled.

"Oh, it's no problem. Call me anytime you need more, Max. I had fun too." She commented and he nodded in agreement, looking as if he was already planning their next visit.

"Oh, I'm sure you had fun." Jace said, his voice tinted with amusement but she ignored him.

She rose up, seeing that Max was reading a different volume. Sighing, Clary turned met Jace's eyes. "Isabelle said she'll be here in a minute or so. I'm gonna head out." Instead, he grabbed her hand and Clary allowed him to pull her outside.

"Jace...I'm tired. I have to go, probably to nap." She whined and saw him turn to face her, a breeze blowing past his fair hair. Yet, Clary couldn't stop the thudding of her heart, the lightning crackling inside her own chest.

He stepped closer to her until they were nearly touching and leaned his forehead against her own. Clary allowed her eyes to close comfortably, knwoing that she was safe beside him. "God Clary. I don't know what you're doing to me..." Jace whispered and she smiled softly.

"Huh. It seems like we're thinking the same thing, Herondale." He laughed soundlessly and kissed her on the cheek faintly.

The bright haired girl grinned but pulled away from him. "I really need to go. I'm sleepy." Jace rolled his eyes and bowed down to her playfully.

"Oh, great Clarissa. How I will miss you so!" She giggled and walked past him, shoving him to the side.

"You're such a geek Herondale."

"Oh! How you wounded me!" He cried, holding a hand over his heart. Clary just walked off, thinking about all the events that happened that day.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so so sorry for the late update. I had writer's block and I just apologize for it. Anyway, please review me your feedback because I need it. I read every review and like to comment on it in the next chapters. So ask away your questions, and they'll be answered in the next update! **SHOUTOUT TO THE BEST BETA READER: BluePancakeLover45**

 **Food for thought: "I barely survived the trainwreck you left behind. But I pulled myself out of the wreckage, dusted off, and boarded another train; bound for paradise." (TG)**

• Don't forget: If you have any questions or suggestions, review them and I'll answer them in a personal shoutout!•

Have fun, live life, find love, stand up for what you believe in, and never give up! ~ **ThatOneGoodWriter**


	12. Chapter 12

**ICanExplain: Thanks! I was hoping I'd get the characters right. I love how you review on each of my chapters! Thanks so much!**

 **Kim1982: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Yes! Clace!**

 **oesteffel: Actually, what Isabelle did was merely a fluke and didn't realize Jace sleeping yet she's aware of his attraction to Clary. Have you ever had that type of crush where you simply like him for a short time but then find out he's not available? That's how it is with Clary when she first met Sebastian. But...to answer your question, there will be way more to come with Seb, Clary, and Jace.**

 **Puppy who loves art: Lol, I simply love drawing on my free time yet sadly, I am not that good. You have a similarity with Clarissa though! Thanks for your review!**

 **Ros68: Thank you! xD, I know I've already thanked you on private message, but a shoutout is deserved. :)**

|XXXXXXX|

The bright haired girl hummed quietly and closed the door of their apartment. She dropped her messenger bag down in exhaustion and heard a voice speaking from the living room. Her lips pursed and a quick glance at the purse lying on the kitchen counter told her that Jocelyn was here.

Knitting her eyebrows, Clary slowly made her way down the short hallway, walls painted a light brownish color for years now, and heard her mother's voice clearly. She halted her steps and began to listen in inquisitiveness. "You can't be serious Luke... You're lying... Valentine..." Jocelyn's voice cracked at the end and Clary became aware that she was close to crying.

After a moment, Clary's mother replied, " How Luke? What about his son?"

 _What was she talking about? A son? Did Luke have a son?_ Clary bit her lip anxiously and awaited the rest of the conversation. Luke was one of her mother's closest friends. Maybe the only one she trusted. Because of that, he'd always told her to call him 'uncle' instead. For an instant, Clary thought Jocelyn had caught her eavesdropping but she spoke again, her tone hoarse.

"You can't be serious. What about Cl- Nevermind, I'll call you later."

The petite girl stared down at the ground, her expression bewildered and slightly nervous. Her mom was discussing something about _her._ She stood at the corner of the hall and poked her head to glance at her mother. Jocelyn's back faced her and Clary let out a sharp breath. _What was going on?_ "Clary. Come out here, baby." Her tone as tired yet there was the tiniest bit of amusement at her daughter's antics.

Clary shifted uncomfortably but sauntered over to the older woman. She watched as Joceyln turned to face her, a weary smile worn on her frail features. What Clary noticed most was her blood shot eyes, no longer happy but sorrowful. "Mom? What happened?" Her mother hesitated, hand still clutching her cell phone.

For as long as Clary could remember, she had never witnessed Jocelyn cry. She was always strong, shwoing an example for her daughter to follow. To Clary, she was compelling and passionate about everything she did. Now, she sat on the edge of the couch, her green eyes shown with darkness. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Her mom rose up and tried for a smile but failed. "I'm gonna rest a bit. You can order take out, honey."

Clary didn't respond and looked taken aback. After her mom left, the freckle faced girl turned her gaze and noticed a small book lying on the table. Her curiousity got the better of her and Clary brought her hand down to grasp it. It must have been a journal for Jocelyn's name was scribbled down in red ink on the front cover. The journal was worn out and shappy looking, reminding Clary of her own sketch book.

She flipped through the first few pages finding writing in different colors of ink. Some looked like they had been down in a hurry while others were written neatly. Her face went blank at the photographs that fell out.

Clary shut the book and picked up the pictures. She wondered what the book was for in the first place. Turning the photograph around, the red headed girl realized with a jolt that it was a younger Jocelyn. She was grinning, carefree, her arms wrapped around a man Clary didn't recognize. He was quite handsome with white blond hair and a look of affection plastered on his face. Her lips parted at their closeness. _Who was he? Why is he with mom?_

Clary blinked. She wasn't supposed to be digging in her mother's belongings. It was clearly none of her business. Gathering up the photographs and journal, she shook her head. Feeling the need to call her best friend, Clary dialed Simon's number and waited to hear his answer.

|XXXXXX|

Simon arrived and grinned at her, approaching her for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled softly. At first, Clary thought she would call Jace but it seemed utterly pointless. Why would he care for her problems? On some sleepless nights, she would think about what she was to Jace. What was she to him? His girlfriend or another girl he screwed for the fun of it?

She frowned and saw Simon staring at her, concern filling his dark brown eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, steering Clary to her bedroom. The freckle faced girl sank onto her anime designed bed and saw her best friend do the same. Her legs tangled with his and their fingers interlocked, like they did when they were children.

She turned to face him, her eyes lost and slightly nervous. Simon caught her stare and wondered if she ever realized how fascinating she was. He recalled him guiding her across streets to school and steadily began to chat with her. She was stubborn, always able to put up a fight over anything. Simon noticed how other guys would stare at her and the way she ignored them, insecure of herself. He'd always reassured her, gave her compliments but she waved him off, laughing.

Her freckles shown on her cheeks like tiny flower petals settling into random patterns. Clary's eyes was probably what made Simon first fall in love with her. Her orbs were the colour of deep forest pools, like a meadow on a summer day. Yet, there were tinges of grey and blue. They sparkled when she was happy. Glistening, when she was sad. Right at that moment, she looked lost. Astray.

"What happened Clary?" He brought his finger and touched her cheek tenderly. She frowned.

"I heard my mom talking to Luke before you came..." He nodded and urged her to continue.

"She was crying when she talked. I don't know why but I was scared. My mom never cries, you know that Si. So, she talked about someone named Valentine and after she went to her room...I saw a book with photographs. I'm guessing it was a sort of diary." Her expression turned thoughtful.

"The pictures showed Jocelyn. She looked...amazing. Happy too. But there was a guy next to her and they looked really close. I mean, he was staring at her." She faltered and faced him, eyes tinted with doubt.

"Simon. I've never seen my father before. Do you think that's him?" The question caught him off guard and he wasn't ready for it. He stared at the covers of her bed in wonder, playing with her hair absently.

"I don't know Clary but whatever it is, I'm guessing your mom will tell you at some point." He heard her let out a soft yawn and he smiled.

"You should head to sleep, Clary. Everything will be all right." He pulled himself upright and stepped away from the bed.

"Simon? Could you, uh, stay for tonight?" His eyes widened at the question but he laughed at her child like ways.

"Is somebody afraid of the dark?" Simon joked, raising an eyebrow. She pouted at his words but patted the spot beside her.

He sighed but it was amiable. Pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, Simon sent a quick text message to his mom, informing her he was staying the night at Clary's.

"I'm gonna head and get the spare mattress." He pointed to the door and saw her prop up on her elbows.

"Simon! Just sleep here, like we did when we were kids. I'm not _that_ smelly." He stifled a chuckle at that but felt nervous at the thought of being with her on the same bed. _Calm yourself, Lewis._ Simon shrugged off his coat and threw it onto the floor, knowing his best friend wouldn't mind.

He tugged the blanket covers and lied down, his heart beating rapidly. To make matters even worse, Clary squeezed his hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you Si. Best friends forever?" She said, giving him a playful smile. Simon's cheeks were tinted a light pink but he locked his pinkie with hers. "Forever."

Simon decided to close his eyes and try to get himself some sleep but was interrupted by Clary. "Simon?" She questioned, voice slightly nervous.

He rolled onto his side to look at her and saw her staring at the ceiling. "Hm?"

"Can I give you a situation and you'll give me your opinion about it?" Simon bit his lip in thought but shrugged afterwards.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Okay. So there's this boy that really likes this girl. And the girl likes him back to, you know? Uh, they kiss and hold hands but the boy...he doesn't show the fact that they're together. Like, he doesn't make it official-"

"Wait up Clary. As in, the boy doesn't say they're dating and the girl doesn't know what they are together?"

The freckle faced girl nodded, still not meeting his focused gaze.

"My opinion, not that I've had any experience is that..." Clary giggled at that and he surpressed a small smile but continued none the less. "I think that he shouldn't be with her if it isn't official. I mean, it's not really fair to the girl that she's being so patient and whatever..."

The dark haired boy let out a small breath and heard no response. "Clary? Why'd you ask that?"

He heard her sigh. "I don't know. I watched a movie about it, I guess. And I was just wondering." Simon shook his head but chuckled.

"Good night Si."

"Night Fray."

|XXXXXX|

Simon groaned and turned over, burying his face into his pillow. "I hate Mondays.." He muttered, voice acidic. He immediately pulled away from the cushion in realization. The boy cursed colorfully and remembered that he was with Clary. Glancing over, his chocolate eyes softened at the sight. Her brilliant red hair, spread out against the bed. She looked like a child, a lot younger.

Yet, the only thing that Simon paid attention to was how close she was to him. Her lips were partly opened and her best friend pondered how many times he imagined he'd be able to kiss her. To show that he loved her. That it was truly love at first sight. But he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to confess his love to her.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and gently shook Clary's shoulder. "Wake up Clary. Do you want to be late for school? We must get ready to feed out brains with everlasting knowledge." He said jokingly. Simon heard her say something along the lines of 'piss off'. He laughed and strided towards the bathroom where he brushed his teeth.

He knew Clary and Jocelyn always get extras when he came over. Hearing footsteps approaching, he smirked, knowing it was her. "Hello, Ms. Grumpypants." She growled, very unladylike and snatched her tooth brush.

"Don't start Simon Lewis." Simon snickered and peered at the mirror in front of them. They certainly made an odd pair. She reached just below his shoulder, her fiery hair not mixing with his dark strands.

After wiping his face with a towel, he threw on a pair of shorts and shirt, grasping his coat on the way. He wasn't really the type who paid much attention to clothing. "Come on, we need to go. We're already late!" He called.

Some ten minutes later, Clary inched towards him, a smile gracing her lips. "Finally. You take forever." Simon complained, earning a small pout by his friend.

They slipped outside, where a gust of wind blew past them. The cold seemed mild at first and now seemed to numb both of their faces. Each of their breaths rose in white puffs. The frigid breeze poked him like icy fingers and he knew that winter was arriving soon. He caught Clary shivering slightly, only wearing her thin, green hoodie. Simon scowled.

"What didn't you wear something heavier?" He asked, as they passed by a stop sign where other students stood chatting.

"I didn't realize it was this cold, _mom."_ He sighed at her stubbornness but never replied. Simon scanned the school's field, catching Sebastian surrounded by a large group of students. He caught Isabelle laughing, a dark haired boy that resembled her rolling his eyes. Maybe he was her brother.

Simon never really understood Isabelle much. At first, he thought she was a player, who never really cared about guys' feelings. Then she seemed lonely, as if she needed a friend by her side. He= shook his head to clear his thoughts, and turned to see Clary talking with Sebastian.

"You finally came. How are you?" He heard Clary say, her tone tinted with amusement.

"I'm doing good actually. And you Clarissa?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. Simon hid his frown, getting tired of the way he stared at Clary.

"Eh, not pleased to see you here Rat-boy." A voice behind him stated. He glowered, already knowing it was Jace. Oh, how he despised him. He faced the fair haired boy, whose eyes were glued past him.

"You just make my day." Simon commented sarcastically, in no mood to argue with Jace today. Jace snapped his attention to the scrawny boy and smirked. "I know. I know. I seem to make everyone's day." Simon rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm pretty sure you have better company to hang out than me." Jace nodded, though it looked like he hadn't heard him. Simon raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything.

The first bell rung and Simon pushed up his glasses. He had Science first hour and trudged down to the front doors, where students entered. He tried to search for Clary but didn't find her. Simon sighed but entered the school.

|XXXXX|

Clary laughed as Sebastian continued to tell his story. Jace rolled his eyes, but kept his eyes on the girl he was attracted to. He knew Sebastian liked her. It was obvious now. The golden eyed boy saw Sebastian slide away from the bright haired girl as she opened her locker.

Jace sighed. He didn't know if he wanted Clary. He knew he liked her, much more than he should have. Could he make the commitment? His thoughts halted where they were and saw Clary grinning at him. All his problems dissolved and he smirked at her cheerful attitude. "Hey, Herondale."

He accompanied her as they walked towards their first hour class. "What's up?" She asked. Jace pursed his lips and turned his gaze to her. Her curls were held in a high ponytail, eyes bright like emeralds.

"I don't really know...remember when I went to the hospital?" She nodded and frowned at the memory.

"Well, the doctors were supposed to send me the paper work and what not. It's been a month now and I keep getting these nasty pains in my head." Clary's eyes widened and he saw true concern written on her pale face.

"Why don't you go to the hospital? I mean, remind them you know? I'll even come with you." She suggested. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know Clary. I just want to make sure it's nothing serious. Don't worry, I'll call you if something happens." Clary sighed and he leaned down to peck her on the cheek.

Her cheeks brightened at the contact and she turned to face him in surprise. "Jace!" She hissed quietly. He laughed, the sound ringing through the hallways.

"Not here!" He grinned and winked as they entered class.

|XXXXXX|

Clary hummed to herself, and swung her feet across the floor as if she were merely a child. The halls were empty, most students left home while a few stayed for after school activites. Her mother called and reminded her that she was going to pick her up.

As the petite girl reached a corner, she was suddenly pulled to the side gently. She shrieked and heard the sound of someone chuckling behind her. Clary turned only to meet a golden gaze. "Don't ever do that, Herondale." She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

She felt him move then wrap his arms around her from behind, filling her with an unfamiliar warmth. "I'm sorry." Clary heard him mutter and she smiled softly, not wanting him to walk away.

"It's fine." He stayed that way, holding her against him, his breath tickling the strands of her hair. She pulled his arms gently and faced him.

"Herondale, what are we?" She whispered, glancing down at her shoes. Clary heard him sigh. Jace placed his hand under her chin and stared at her, a new light filling his eyes.

"Clary? Can I ask a honest question?" She nodded as he shut his eyes forcefully.

"Would you break my heart?" The question caught her off guard and the petite girl gave a small gasp. _Was this what it was about?_

She swallowed. "No, Herondale. I would never. I- I don't know what's wrong but I like you. A lot. I'm just thinking...what if you get tired of me? What will I do then?"

He chuckled bitterly. "I get tired of you? You must be insane if you ever think that, Clary. So, you promise not to break me?"

Clary smiled genuinely, her red curls falling over her eyes. "Promise." She stood on the tips of her toes and lightly touched his lips but was yanked closer to him. She grinned as his lips played with hers, hard at first then tender after a moment ot two.

She let go of him, and grabbed his hand. He realized he was breathing heavily and smiled inwardly. They walked outside, hand in hand, like completed puzzle pieces. _What are you doing to me, Clarissa Fray?_

 **Author's Note:** There you go! Please give me your feedback. I'm looking forward to it! Thanks again.

 **Food for thought:** "Beauty today is one click away, filtered, then cropped. But never forget intelligence can not be photoshopped." (Michael T. Coe)

 **Live life, find love, never give up, stand up for what you believe in, and be yourself.**

 **ThatOneGoodWriter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Greetings readers! How are you guys? So, I wanted to clear a few things up before starting the update. **1.)** I don't intend to make ALL guys feel an attraction towards Clary. As I made it clear, Simon has feelings for his best friend which was explained on the last chapter and throughout the beginning of the story. Sebastian is interested in our main character just like he is in The Mortal Instruments. **2.)** I'm following and writing these relationships like they were in the series. **3.)** So instead of Jordon dying (I'm doing you guys a favor here), Maia breaks up with him. **4.)** Please, don't tell me that 'too many' guys are crushing on Clary because this is what happened through the book series. Simon, Sebastian, and Jace had/have feelings for Clarissa. Thanks! Sorry for the trouble and enjoy the chapter!

|XXXXX|

She shut the book and sighed. Tapping her fingers along her knees thoughtfully, Clary murmered, "Not that bad of an ending." She watched as her mother grabbed her purse and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Mom! I thought you didn't have any work today.." The petite girl whined, tired of never seeing her mother in the house. Jocelyn frowned as her eyes softened.

"Sorry baby. I have something important to do, okay?" Clary nodded her head but didn't glance at her. She heard her sigh and after a few moments, the door was shut.

Her mother was never there. All she did was work. Work. Work. Sometimes Clary wished she could just quit already but knew it wasn't possible. Jocelyn was a single mother and it was certainly hard work to take care of a child and herself.

Clary slid off the couch and huffed quietly; the sound barely audible. Racing to her room, she grabbed her sketch book and a few of her drawing utensils when she heard the buzz of her phone. She scowled and reminded herself to change the ring tone when she had the time. "Hello?"

"Clary?" Her heart skipped a beat. It was Jace.

"Well, hello Herondale." She greeted calmly, but could feel her cheeks redden in embarassment. Clary was aware that if someone was beside her, they could hear this cacophonous thrumming rhythm.

"Hi to my favorite shortie." She listened to him laugh loudly and could already feel her spirits beginning to lift up.

"Oh, shut up." Clary retorted, pacing through the hallway, a foolish smile plastered on her face.

"I was wondering...if you wanted to meet up somewhere, you know?" She nibbled on her bottom lip at the thought of them together.

"Hm a date, you say?" Clary snickered before replying once again. "Java Jones in ten, Herondale." She heard him sigh.

"I was supposed to set up a place, but I'd be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you." The freckle faced girl blushed to the ends of her bright hair and finally trusted herself to speak again.

"That was cheesy. Now, shut up and get ready. You need to work on your lines too."

"We'll see about that. I'm pretty sure you were blushing Clary." After a moment of silence from the jade eyed girl, Jace chuckled, knowing he was right. Clary shut the phone and despite that, found a lingering smile on her face.

|XXXX|

Jace waited patiently against the brick wall outside of Java Jones. It was a small restaurant that usually sold coffee and breakfast foods. There was also a few poetry readings and songs played, though the fair haired boy loathed peoples' performances.

He felt a hand grab his and turned to find a smiling girl. His lips lifted upward at Clary's face and he wanted nothing much than to kiss her. "I had the sudden feeling you weren't going to show up." She frowned as the front door opened and welcomed them both in.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jace smiled and glanced sideways at her.

"Cause you hung up on me." She giggled at that and excitement rushed through his veins. The smile she held was the kind that made people feel loved and it showed all her teeth, green eyes creasing slightly. She looked pleased and satisfied in a way and Jace was glad.

Clary plopped herself down on the table, seeing Jace do the same. "Girls never hang up on me..." He started, a smirk of youthful confidence spread across his face. She leaned forward to meet his eyes.

"I'm different." His golden eyes twinkled at her words.

"Indeed you are shortie." She frowned at the nickname and watched as Jace made his way to the front table where she assumed he was ordering coffee. Clary turned her gaze over to the small podium across from the rest of the customers who sat chatting.

To her surprise, Eric Hillchurch was on stage with a few other people. Her eyes widened and she searched for Simon's face but he didn't seem to be there. Eric shut his eyes tightly and began to yell rather noisily. Jace appeared at that instant, a grimace on his face. "Let's get out. I simply can't believe these people are enjoying themselves with _that._ " He wrinkled his nose and pointed to Eric's band, who were now leaping into the air.

They stepped outside and even the sun didn't warm them from the heavy gusts of wind. Jace handed her a cup of coffee and she blew on it, before wrapping her cold fingers around the hot cup. A comfortable silence filled them and Jace finally broke it, tossing his empty mug into the nearest trash bin. "This is just _so_ romantic, do you not agree?"

Clary shoved him and he pouted before wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. She flushed furiously and tried to shrug him off but this only led him to laughing. The petite girl gave up and sighed. "I like you a lot Clary. You know that right?" Her heartbeat echoed in her own ears and she tried to swallow.

"Obviously I like you. Who doesn't like Jace Herondale?" She joked sarcastically and felt him nod into her neck. Clary caught people's stares and glanced down at her shoes in discomfort. One girl gave her a thumbs up and she grinned at that. A boy simply winked as if telling them they were a good couple. _Maybe we are, who knows?_

|XXXXXXX|

Clary fumbled for her room key and after a minute or two, yelled out in victory. She yearned for the warmth of a heater. The cold chilled her fingers and her lips were beginning to lose it's usual red color. Clary ducked into the room and swung the door shut behind her. Taking a breath, she shouted, "Mom, I'm back!" She frowned when she heard no response.

Shrugging, the bright haired girl pulled off her jacket and hung it on near the door. She walked towards the living room and saw three figures. Two were standing while one was sitting on the couch. Furrowing her brow, Clary blinked and began to gaze around.

It was her mom with Luke. That wasn't the problem. The problem was there was a boy her age that she had never seen before. His eyes were an enthralling celery green with light speckles of brown on the irises. His hair was probably pure white unlike Sebastian's, they looked like snow. Strands fell onto his eyes and with a jolt Clary realized he was staring at her too.

She immediately faced her mother who was studying her as if waiting for her reaction. "Mom, what's going on? Who is this?" Luke seemed to wake up and he reached to grab her arm in comfort but Clary jerked away. "Stop acting like I'm not here mom. What's going on?"

Jocelyn sighed and her green eyes pleaded to her. "Clary, I need you to sit down baby. Please, I'll explain everything." The freckle faced girl's lips parted but she remained silent. Reluctantly, she sat a few feet away from the mysterious boy.

"I'm waiting." She muttered, blowing her hair out of her face in irritation. Luke let out a breath and placed a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder; a sign of comfort. Her mother then began.

 _"In school, as you know I was with Luke, I met a man named Valentine. Your father to be. He was the most popular and well known student in the grade; smart, witty, handsome and had a sense of humor too. I always thought people who were beside him were simply followers and Valentine was merely an arrogant boy._

 _Soon after, I heard that Valentine's father had died and I guess that was what caused us to grow closer to each other. I fell in love with him. And he felt the same way. I realized then that he wasn't like I thought him to be. He was loving, and made certain that I was with him everywhere. Later, maybe too quickly, we got married. Not many approved, that is._

 _We didn't care. We were at that age where nobody's opinion mattered and we were young; infinite. At the ages of nineteen, we had_ a wedding. _A friend of mine named Madeleine had doubts about him. She said he would change. Change to something bad. But I never listened. I was hopelessly clinging on a man I thought would stay with me forever._

 _About a year after we married, I became pregnant with my first child. We named him Jonathon. Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern. He was beautiful. He looked like an angel. Valentine loved him. He loved him so much; so did I. Soon, I remember Valentine becoming starnger and stranger. He would stay late at night, not telling me what he was doing. I began to get worried._

 _I found out he was a drunkard, simple and plain. Valentine would pass out during lunchtime and I urged him to quit drinking for the better. He didn't listen. I don't know what caused him to become this way but it frightened me. I recall, one day, he came a few minutes after midnight and I questioned him about where he was._

 _Valentine simply grabbed a whiskey bottle and drank. He kept drinking, not even looking at me. I became angry. He wasn't the man I fell in love with. At that point, I was shouting. Then he stood up and it all happened too fast. He struck me on the face and I stumbled back. Not from the pain but from the shock._

 _His hand retracted and he stared at me. I will always remember his eyes. They were guilty. Guilty but satisfied. But I stayed, I was persistent. I thought maybe he would go back to his usual self. But it only became worse. I became pregnant with Clary. I stayed in the house; the manor was what we called it. I slowly began to gather supplies. I called Luke and told him about the situation._

 _I would force myself to sleep and ignore the glasses he threw at night. I couldn't. One day, I heard Jonathon scream. I ran to the kitchen and saw him crying on the floor. Valentine was over him, eyes glazed over. That was the last straw. I filed a divorce against him yet he still wanted to keep the children. He wanted you, Clary. But I couldn't it. I wouldn't allow it._

 _The judge announced that Clary would stay with me and Jonathon with Valentine. I cried and shouted at the judge and juries but they ignored me. To them, Valentine was just a father that wanted to take care of his child but to me, he was vicious and just wanted to hurt you. I got to say a last goodbye to Jonathon. Then Valentine left. And I tried for years to catch hold of him, but he was gone. Like he disappeared off the face of Earth._

 _I took care of you. I didn't want you to know you had a father. A drunk father. So I just told you he had passed away before you were born. I knew it was wrong. Beyond wrong but it helped. It helped you enough. That day you caught me crying was the day I found out Valentine had died in a car accident. It was brutal. The good thing was that Jonathon wasn't with him. He was at home._

 _That led to me becoming his guardian. He was my son, of course. Your brother. I understand if you're angry. I know you must be. This is a lot to take in, especially at your age. But please be strong, baby. We're a family, no matter what."_

|XXXXXX|

Clary's breath hitched and she blinked tears from her blood shot eyes. Her hands opened and closed, trying to hold all the pain and shock in. "Y-you mean, he's my brother? He's Jonathon?"

As a child, Clary never learned to cry silently and she let the tears slip from her wide eyes. She struggled to swallow but couldn't. Whether her father was not a good ad, it didn't matter. He was alive before. He was alive and she suddenly had a brother.

Staring at her mother, she noticed Jocelyn's eyes slowly beginning to glisten and Luke's arm tightened around her. Then she nodded, confirming Clary's question.

|XXXXXX|

 **Author's Note:** Please review! Thanks for all your continued support. I always need it. You guys are amazing and I sincerely love and thank you. Oh! By the way, check out my other Clace fanfic called: **The Life of Queen Clarissa Adele Fairchild.**

 **Food for thought:** "What really knocks me out is a book that when you're all done reading it, you wish the author that wrote it was a terrific friend of yours and you could call him up on the phone whenever you felt like it. That doesn't happen much, though." (J.D. Salinger)

 **More Food for You Thinkers:** "And every night she would change herself, stay up late and grow deeper in love. She wanted to love it all, everything and everyone. And how ironic was it, she wanted to save the world, the same world who couldn't even remember her name." (RM Drake)

 ***********CAN WE REACH 150 REVIEWS!?****************


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They always make my day. I just want to let you guys know that this doesn't always center around Jace and Clary but the plot as a whole. Soon, their problems will collide and...well you'll see. xD. So again, I urge you to give me your feedback and I will update! **Shoutouts!**

 **Kim1982:** Thanks! I hope you review again!

 **Guest (1):** You'll find out Jonathon and Clary's sibling relationship in the upcoming chapters.

 **ILOVEYOUCLACE:** Hey, well, this chapter will show what our dear Clary will do.

 **oesteffel:** I was looking for your review! Thank you. Oh, and don't worry. The painting of the room will come.

 **WUVJUSTIN N' TMI:** Thank you! Hope you review again.

 **ThatOneLife:** Yes!

 **sharkprotector:** Yay! I have a best friend.

 **Guest (2):** Nope, Valentine is not alive which is why Jonathon is going to live with Jocelyn from now on.

 **Guest (3):** Hmmm... I think not. Jonathon and Clary will have a great brother/sister relationship. Thanks!

|XXXXX|

He had rehearsed the conversation practically a million times and now he had to perform it. Now that Jace had gotten to Clary's door his mouth had gone dry. Sure, this was just Clary. Yet, he knew for certain her mother had a disliking for him though he didn't understand why. The fair haired boy was quite worried. Clary hadn't gone to school for three straight days which was oddly unusual for her.

 _I mean, what could go wrong?_ Jace thought, dreading every moment to come. Then quickly, he raised his hand and knocked the door loudly before he could cower away.

After a moment or two, the door was swung open and as he thought, Clary's mother stood across from her, a look of mild surprise on her face. "I wante-" Jace was cut off by her stern voice.

"What do you need?" She raised an eyebrow in question. He narrowed his eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Clary." said Jace, leaning his body against the door. The older woman's eyes hardened and her jaw clenched.

"She doesn't want to see anyone, which means you too." Before he could come up with a witty answer, he heard a confused voice ask from behind Clary's mother.

"Who's at the other side?" He smiled inwardly. It was his shortie. Surely, she'd want to see him. What caught his attention was that her tone was tired, exhausted even.

Jace watched as Clary's mom turned around. "Don't worry-"

Jace gritted his teeth. "It's me Clary!" He called. The woman's lips parted but no words spilled out.

"Jace?" Clary's voice came closer and louder. He let out a breath and saw the petite girl appear beside her mother. His eyes widened slightly. She didn't look too good. Her bright hair was tied in a half hearted ponytail and she still wore her pajamas even though it was four in the afternoon. There were dark circles under her eyes and for some reason, she didn't grin at him in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" She was ignoring her mother; he knew. Her tone was slightly weak and he wondered is she had gotten enough sleep. Jace sighed.

"I wanted to know why you weren't at school..." He faltered and saw her muster a small smile. It was genuine and caused an unfamiliar warmth to corse through him.

Before she could reply, her mother began, "Clary. I don't want you-" Clary's eyes turned to her, blazing in a new light of anger.

"Don't _try_ , mom. You've done enough. I can hang out with whoever I choose. It's none of your business." The older woman's eyes widened and with some surprise, he noticed she looked guilty.

"Baby, please..." She pleaded and the freckle faced girl simply grabbed her coat even if she wasn't wearing the best attire. Clary frowned and pushed past her, her face hidden away from him.

|XXXXX|

Jace walked uncomfortably beside the girl. He watched as she sniffled and seemed to be thinking of other things. He stared at her. She was mysterious. She kept things to herself. After they had left her apartment, Clary began to cry and he pressed her on what was wrong but she ignored him.

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know exactly how. Jace could not just hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Then barely perceptible, she started, "I'm sorry."

His golden eyed widened and he cracked a smile. "Eh, it's alright." Clary turned to him and he saw that her eyes were bleary, outlines red. _What was going on?_

"Really? I was kind of thinking you'd ditch me since you probably don't want a crying girl next to you." He frowned and leaned beside her.

"You're an exception." He heard her let out a choked laugh and was glad to make her feel slightly better.

They walked down the streets of Manhattan, where cabs stopped and pulled over rapidly. Business workers hurried along, most heading to work. Traffic sounds blared but Jace was used to it. It wasn't named the 'city that never sleeps' for no reason, right?

Almost hesitently, he grabbed her hand into his and wanted so much to hold on to her. Clary peered up at him, a look of wonder in her emerald colored eyed. "No offense Jace, but why are you with me? I mean, there's so many other-"

He clicked his tongue and placed his other hand to cover her lips mid sentence. "But I choose you." Jace let his arm fall before asking curiously.

"Clary? What happened?" He noticed her back tense and wished he had never uttered the words. She stayed silent and then closed her eyes.

"Herondale, have you ever been told something that leaves you confused? You know like, regretful?" Jace pursed his lips in thought and pondered where her mind was.

"Maybe." was his answer. "I don't like seeing you cry." He waited for a moment. "You're ugly when you cry."

Clary's eyes widened. Her lips parted and all she did was smack him roughly on the arm. " _Shut up, Herondale."_ Yet, Jace still caught the look of hurt that flickered through her eyes.

But he wasn't going to take it back. He never would. That way, she wouldn't cry. Not as long as he was by her side. A smile stretched on his thin lips as he was saw her scrunch her nose, most likely from anger. "You'll thank me one day, shortie." Jace heard her snort but place her arms around his waist.

He sighed. "This looks quite wrong from others' views, Clary." He felt her shake her head against his back. Though, Jace honestly didn't mind her close to him. In fact, he loved it. He loved the way her small hands were wrapped tightly around him as if he was her life line. He admired everything about her; unfailingly kind, humorously sarcastic, beautiful in every way.

"Jace!" He snapped his attention to her, breaking out of his reverie. Much to his dismay, Clary pulled away from him, annoyance glittering in her eyes. "Pay attention, will ya? I was saying...could I come over? I was kind of hoping I'd paint your room some time. You know, give you some skills."

He chuckled at the statement. "Yeah, okay. Let's get a cab." She shrugged and walked to the edge of a curb, raising her hand as a signal. Jace rolled his eyes and ran towards her before lifting her up. She shouted in alarm, her cheeks reddening at the sudden stares she was recieving. He didn't put her down. The breeze played with her hair and the sky was greyish blue. It was perfect scenery. In the light, Clary did not look like she was embarassed but cold from the weather. She looked _breathtaking._ Luckily, a taxi pulled over and he reluctantly released her. "I'm killing you Herondale. Literally."

Jace leaped onto the seats before telling the driver, "Talki's and step on it." The driver grunted in a gesture that meant 'yes'. The fair haired boy felt a sigh escape his lips and felt a heavy gaze on him. "What woman?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

He scooted closer to her. She glanced up at him. "What are you thinking?"

Clary pouted slightly. "Nothing really."

He smirked. "Liar."

The bright haired girl simply planted a kiss onto his lips and just like that the rest of his world became an insignificant blur that banished into the deepest depths of his mind. The only thing that mattered was her. Clary. Jace pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and delved into her mouth by permission. His arms encircled her and her fingers played with his hair. At first she was delicate with him, then he was addicted, unaware that the cab driver was waiting for them patiently.

He groaned unable to help himself and they broke apart for air. Jace cursed colorfully and heard Clary's laughing playing into his ears. Then a gruff voice in front of them called, "Are you done love birds?" His tone was amusement mixed with memory as if he really didn't mind two teenagers making out in his car.

It was Clary who answered first, although her stomach was doing flip flops. "Thanks sir. We're really sorry for-" She was cut off by his loud laugh and it made her smile at the abrupt sound. He was happy. Jace looked bewildered, like a child trying to figure something complicated out.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Love works in many ways." Clary grinned at that and wanted nothing more than to talk to the driver. Jace's eyes widened at the mention of 'love' and for once, he looked a tiny bit nervous himself.

"I'm Clary." She greeted, trying to meet his face from the back seat. He was an older man with a small brown beard and a Detroit hat worn on his head. His eyes were a shimmering indigo, filled with wisdom and tons of learned lessons. He gave her a small smile. "Hodge."

"Huh, that's a weird name." Jace commented. Clary elbowed him in annoyance.

Hodge simply nodded, not caring that they were still with him. "I like the name." He was kind, Clary could tell. There was a sort of reassurance in him and she was glad in a way.

"Is it fun?" The girl piped up. He raised an eyebrow before questioning.

"What's fun?"

"Is it fun? Being a cab driver I mean?" Clary felt Jace tug at the sleeve of her coat but ignored him.

Hodge looked thoughtful. "Sometimes. But sometimes, it doesn't pay all the bills." Her eyes softened and she let out a small breath of sympathy for the older man.

"But does it make you happy?"

Hodge's eyes twinkled with a new brilliance and she was sure what his answer was. "Of course it is. Meeting new people, that's the best part. Sometimes it's busy workers, others are late nighters who just go with the wind."

"If it makes you happy, then keep going about it." said Clary.

Jace watched from the rear seat in slight fascination. Clary talked with a complete stranger as if they were already best friends. Her eyes would light up when she spoke and as she listened, her mind would register words as if they were stories. He wanted nothing more than to keep listening to her. To learn more. But it seemed like no matter how much he tried, Clary would continue to amaze him in ways he would never expect.

It was as if she were merely a map and he was a lost traveler, eager to discover more. Clary smiled softly. "I guess I'll see you around Hodge." He heard Clary say.

Hodge chuckled. "This is Manhatten dear. We may not see eachother again." She frowned in disappointment. Hodge noticed her expression and his eyes crinkled in a kind smile. "I'm not that exciting for you to feel that way, correct?"

"You think too low of yourself." The old man shook his head. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Clary." He turned and faced the golden eyed boy.

"Don't break her heart. She's a special one. Hold on to her. If you let her go, I'm sure you'll regret it." Jace looked genuinely astounded, like he was caught in mid thought. He blinked and registered the words before nodding.

Hodge seemed satisfied and gave Clary one last wave before driving off into the swarming streets that left him and his car unnoticed.

|XXXXXX|

Clary and Jace stepped into the house, an eerie silence stretching through the air. He shut the door and shrugged. "I'm guessing, nobody's here yet." She nodded.

"Where do you guys keep the paint then?" Jace grinned as if it was a mystery.

"In the storage room." Clary followed his steps. He walked up a flight of stairs and went down a rather long hallway to a closed door.

"What else do you keep in here?" She asked curiously, as he pushed open the door. Jace pursed his lips.

"I honestly don't know." Light filled the room as Clary flicked on the switch. The first thing she noticed were piled up boxes, each labeled with a different sticky note. Some said 'old pictures' while others said 'extra batteries'. There was no furniture around, only packages of who knows what.

"Okay...I think it's right around this area..." She heard Jace mumble. After a moment of hearing rustling, papers tearing, the fair haired boy stumbled back, a box lifted in his arms. He scowled. "I hate this place." She snickered and strolled out of the room, an irritated boy following her.

They dropped the cans of assorted paint onto Jace's floor. Actually, it was more like Jace did the most work while Clary instructed him. It was sort of fun, watching him get frustrated over the tiniest things. She got to know him better. "What now?" He demanded impatiently.

Clary smiled and tapped her chin. "You're not going to sleep here today." She announced. Jace looked incredulous.

"What?"

"We're going to keep the materials here which includes a ladder too. Don't you have a guest room?"

Jace snorted, his eyes never leaving hers. "Whatever. When will this be done then?"

"Patience love. Maybe in two weeks tops." His eyes widened at the word while she paid no mind. Before he could even control himself, Jace embraced her, his head fixed into the crook of her shoulder. Clary laughed. "I didn't know you liked art this much, Herondale." Her voice was nervous, uneven.

"I don't like art. I _like_ you." His voice was muffled in her shirt but she seemed to hear his words perfectly.

"I like you a lot too. But _god_ Herondale, I can not breathe." Jace smiled and let go of her small body.

"Call me love." He said, as she squinted her eyes, reading the labels on the caps of paint. Clary peered up.

"Call you what?"

"Call me love."

"Why? Do you think it's funny?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Why do I have to have a reason shortie?" She groaned.

"Stop answering my question with a question." He chuckled.

Clary grinned. "Okay. I need to leave, love. We'll start painting tomorrow. Don't touch any of the stuff." Jace rose to his feet.

"Fine. If you're going to call me 'love', I should be able to call you something too." He muttered to himself as he opened the front door for her. She stepped outside, noticing the sky was turning a dark blue. It was going to get dark. "What?" She asked distractedly.

Jace didn't pay attention, too busy in his own head. Clary took time to study him. He hair was slightly tangled to the side. His jaw clenched as he chewed on candy or rather gum. Jace had the kind of face that made you stop in your tracks but she guessed he was used to it. His eyes were catastrophic and there were flecks of silver sprinkled into his irises. She grunted. "I like shortie better than any nickname." That seemed to do it.

He laughed soundlessly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "See, I knew you'd like it." She sighed.

"I'll walk you home." suggested Jace. She frowned at the thought of her mother yelling at him.

"Nah, my mom's just going to freak again." Jace did not say anything for a while.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Clary. Text me once you get home." She nodded, and he pecked her on the lips softly before walking into his house. Clary knit her eyebrows in confusion but decided to ignore the thoughts that would roam her head. All that mattered was that Jace was somebody she needed. Needed desperately.

|XXXXX|

 **Author's Note:** Thanks! Please review, I really want your opinions and such. Questions will be answered in the next chapter. Discoveries will be made and I've left a few cliff hangers on the way. Lol, you readers are on a crazy roller-coaster ride! Get your seat belts on. This chapter was for CLACE lovers who wanted for fluff. There you have it. **REVIEW!**

 **Food for Thought:** "Every ship will one day sink, but do not fear the sea because of an inevitable future. Sail, sail the world, and do it recklessly, because one day, whether safe in harbor, or enduring the wrath of every wave, the ship will sink all the same." (William C. Hannon)

 **More Food:** "Mountains know the secrets we need to learn. That it might take time, it might be hard, but if you just hold on long enough, you will find the strength to rise up." (Tyler Knott Gregson)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Thanks everybody! Hopefully, more people can give this story a chance! Love you guys! Everybody: READ THIS. **If you have a story that needs fixing or should be beta read, contact: ICanExplain. She'll be happy to help! Please, DON'T IGNORE!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Onlyonetoblame:** Well, here's more! You made my day. I'm so happy that you enjoy my writing. Keep reviewing!

 **Guest:** I'm so glad you enjoy the story! Thanks.

 **oesteffel:** There will be lemons, no worries! Thanks for reviewing!

 **ICanExplain:** Favor is done! I love you too!

 **puppy who loves art:** Thanks! I will keep writing if you keep reviewing! ^_^

 **ILOVEYOUCLACE:** I agree with your name! Thanks for reviewing. Jace and Clary are adorable!

 **Guest:** Yes, Clary is clearly not happy with her mother. You'll find more about it soon! Thanks for reviewing!

 **FinnDragonrose:** I love that you reviewed! Thanks a bunch, it means a lot that you enjoy this fanfiction.

 **xXBorn2BeFreeXx:** Wow, thank you! I was hoping some of you would read the quotes, maybe recieve some inspiration is return. I was seriously smiling when I read your review! Thanks.

|XXXX|

Alec decided that he needed Magnus. Yes, needed. He missed him. It was two weeks since the last time they talked or rather; argued. This was the last straw. He wanted Magnus and was going to announce to both his parents that he was gay. Whether they would feel angered or not; it was for Magnus. Alec longed for his soft kisses and warm but protective hugs.

That was why he was standing at the foot of Magnus' door, the clock reading: 12:30 (a.m.) Sure it was late. And the black haired boy was certain his boyfriend was slumbering but he paid no mind. His heart was doing flip flops just as it always did at his presence. Instead, Alec placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it, watching as the door swung open quietly.

He knew Magnus kept the door unlocked though he didn't know why. It was strange but he didn't care. Also, Alec was sure Magnus could take care of himself if someone were to break in. Slowly, he walked down the hall and could make out his boyfriend's room despite the darkness. Stealthily, he approached the unlocked door and quickly slipped in. Narrowing his indigo eyes, Alec tried to make out what he thought was the bed. He needed to wake him up. Whether he would be in a grumpy state; it didn't matter.

He made sure there was nothing lying on the ground for him to accidentally slip on. There wasn't. Leaning over the bed, covered in colorful pillows and such, Alec shook Magnus' shoulder. He didn't seem to budge. Getting frustrated, Alec shoved him roughly and heard a surprised growl. His eyes widened and within seconds, a body was over him. "God damn it Magnus. It's me, Alec." Magnus' eyebrows rose and he let out a short breath.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was annoyed but still uneven. As for Alec, his breath hitched in his throat and he tried to swallow but failed. They were close. Too close. To add to his discomfort; Magnus was shirtless. They're chests touched, his boyfriend's breath ticking his cheeks and lips.

Alec lifted his eyes in an attempt to meet Magnus'. "I-I came here to talk to you. Please." After a few long moments, the side of the bed shifted and the light was flicked on. He turned to see Magnus watching, a strange expression crossing his delicate features.

"What about? And why disturb my sleep?" Alec winced at his tone. There was no feeling. It was his fault. Magnus stood there, waiting for his response in impatience.

"It's about us." His boyfriend raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to tell my parents. I just need you to be there with me." Magnus leaned away from the wall, his hair now plastering across his forehead. Alec had an urge to brush them away like he always did.

"How is this different from all the other time-" Magnus droned on slowly and Alec cut him off with an outburst.

"Shut the hell up and listen Magnus. I'm serious. I'll tell them. I need you by my side." The asian looking boy looked shocked and he quickly recovered, nodding his head.

"And then what?" He asked.

Alec's lips parted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Magnus sighed loudly. He sauntered over and plopped himself down beside the blue eyed boy. "Do you like me? Ask yourself that Alexander. Tell me the truth." This time his tone was soft, tinted with admiration and a bit of sadness.

Alec faced him. He took him in. Everything about him. Brown skin colored his lean body and his ever-changing eyes were now cat like. No longer was there glitter above his eyes. Black hair decorated his head and forehead. He was magnificent. Beautiful wouldn't ever cover it. Involuntarily, he brought his shaking fingers up and brushed it along Magnus' cheeks. The young man shut his eyes as if relishing the moment.

Alec's heart ached at the sight. "I love you Magnus." The words were uttered and there was no turning back. His boyfriend's eyes fluttered open, wide with shock.

"I hate you Alec. I really do..." Magnus faltered and Alec stopped breathing. It didn't work. Abruptly, before he could leave and blame himself for the situation, Magnus' lips were on his. He gasped and that seemed to do it for the both of them. Magnus reached over and pushed him on the bed, still embracing him. Alec's cheeks began to heat up in embarassment as his boyfriend simply smirked somewhat dangerously.

"You thought I was serious about that. I _love_ you Alexander. You are mine and mine only." The ebony haired boy nodded, aware his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Magnus then brought his body down against him and he groaned in pleasure. This seemed to give his boyfriend a boost of confidence. The yellow-green eyed boy nibbled on the boy's bottom lip and pried them open, running his warm tongue against the seam. Alec shivered and closed his eyes, feeling Magnus begin to kiss his neck slowly as if taunting him.

"Damn it." Alec moaned and yanked Magnus down to meet his lips in a heated kiss. They're tongues moved in unison but none held true dominance. Yet both boys loved the moment, hoping it would never end.

|XXXX|

Isabelle gave Simon an encouraging smile. "Come on. Get it over with. You'll never know if you don't try." Simon sighed and met her dark eyes. This was nerve racking. He was nervous, scared, and every other emotion one could feel.

"I don't know Izzy. I just...what if this ruins everything?" Isabelle shook her head, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders and face. Simon sometimes wondered how a girl like her wasn't in a relationship.

"Simon. You've just got to risk it. You love her, don't you? Not everybody gets the chance to meet their love." Her tone had turned bitter suddenly and the brown eyed boy thought that he must have imagined it. Clary was everything to him. Literally. From childhood through their teen years. And now, he would confess his love to her.

Simon nodded but raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "How should I do it?" Isabelle looked exasperated but explained rather quickly.

"Call her for a movie tomorrow. Then say it. I think that'd be a good situation." The young man looked doubtful for a moment and glanced up to meet his friend's eyes. He gave her a sincere smile.

"Thanks so much. I wouldn't have what it takes without ya Iz." Her cheeks colored softly and she turned away before he could notice. _Great,_ she thought, _I'm falling for a guy that's taken. Good thinking Isabelle._ She faced him and saw saw him typing away on his phone, a small smile on his lips. He was most likely texting Clary.

They were growing closer as friends. Both met up at random places to talk if Simon was bored. It was fun learning more about him. His band wasn't the best thing to listen to but they were all amusing. Yet, he was blind to her obvious emotion. Maybe, she didn't make it clear enough for him. It didn't matter though. He loved someone else. Clary. Although, Isabelle liked the short girl. She had a temper and could be kind too.

Naturally, Isabelle excused herself with a lie. "I've gotta go. Text me if the plan works." Simon frowned, pushing up his glasses.

"But you just got here..." He faltered and she shrugged regardless, suddenly feeling unwanted. The dark haired girl shrugged on her coat, and walked out of his house, giving him a small wave.

|XXXX|

Clary hummed softly. Grabbing her phone, she texted Simon back a message.

 _Sure. But we usually watch movies at home? Something planned Si?_

The freckle faced girl smiled and swung her feet from the edge of her bed. It was late afternoon, and the weather outside was just too cold for strolling around. So she stayed locked in her room, ignoring her mother and the boy living next door. If she needed food, she'd wait until everyone was doing their own thing and would swiftly grab a meal before they appeared. It seemed that Jonathon wasn't comfortable either. From what she heard, he hadn't gotten out of his room.

Clary felt pity towards him. She didn't consider him a brother though. Ever since he started living with them, which was just a week ago, she wanted nothing to do with him. Her past was none of his business. Whether he was her sibling or not, Clary would never want to talk to him. And she still could not tell anyone; not even her best friend whom she shared every secret with. Jonathon was currently home schooled by a tutor who visited while Clary was at school . He was still settling in from what Luke had told her mother recently.

Almost instantly, Clary's phone buzzed and she knew for certain that it was Simon. The message read:

 _Nah, nothing planned Fray. Just wanted 2 hang out. I'll meet you at your place 7:30. Don't ask about the movie. :)_

The sea eyed girl laughed out loud. The movie would certainly be something supernatural. She knew it would be. Shaking her head in amusement at her best friend, Clary lied down and stared at her ceiling in thought.

|XXXX|

Jace read over the papers again and again as if he were wrong about the words printed on it. He staggered backwards, mind swirling with thoughts. His breaths turned shallow and he whispered one thing. "N-No."

The golden haired boy sprinted out of his room and outside where the wind rushed passed him in chilly waves. He didn't care. Raising his hand, a cab halted and he immediately leaped in before muttering, "Hospital. Now."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry, no Clace in this chapter! More to come. Please review and give me your feedback. REMEMBER: **ICanExplain is a beta and if you have questions, contact her. Thanks again!**

 **Food for Thought:** "The Earth has music for those who listen." (Shakesphere)

 **More Food:** "If you're face is swollen from the severe beatings of life, smile and pretend to be a fat man." (Nigerian Proverb)

 **Extra Food:** "Sometimes you read a book so special that you want to carry it around you for months after you've finished just to stay near it." (Markus Zusak)


	16. Chapter 16

_"To love is to be afraid. You are frightened,_  
 _deathly terrified, that something will_  
 _happen to those you love. Think_  
 _of the possibilities. Does_  
 _your heart clench with each thought?_  
 _That my friend, is love. And love enslaves us all, for you_  
 _can not have love without fear."_ **(Baroness Sammarco)**

The atmosphere was reserved as nurses and physicians moved room to room on their rounds. Jace examined the hall and felt a wave of sympathy for the patients. Surely this could not be entertaining. He imagined sitting in a room and waiting to be given a shot, already knowing there was nothing he could do. He shook his head and walked down the empty halls. It was quiet. Thick silence lay in the air. There were no whispers nor yells despite the many shows displaying hospitals as loud places, with hurried footsteps.

Jace snapped his head and spotted an older woman behind a desk. She looked somewhat asian in a way. She was young with round almond shaped eyes and long dark hair. He made his way towards her, gripping the papers in his hands. Drumming his fingers against her messy desk, Jace asked impatiently, "Where's Dr. Blackthorn?"

She didn't glance up and simply said, "Do you have an appointment sir?" He gritted his teeth, getting more anxious by the coming second.

"No. I want to see him." The young woman finally looked up. She arched an eyebrow but frowned.

"I'm sorry but you will need an appointment. I could schedule-" He cut her off with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"Tell him Jace is here. Tell him that." A look of surprise flickered through her eyes and she looked as if she'd reject his request but then she walked off wordlessly.

The hallway smelled of light bleach and had as much personality as the rest of the corridors. The light is too bright for eyes to adjust to and the floors were dustless, beaming spotless. The fair haired boy slid into an armchair, legs outstetched. He was particularly glad that there was heating in the small waiting room. The weather outside was penetrating to his light attire. Wind cut through his skin like knives and he almost hesitated coming here. Winter would arrive soon and that caused him to grimace. It wasn't his favorite season.

Jace almost didn't notice the older woman sitting on a chair a few feet away from him until she coughed. She had a stern look on her long face. She was pale, almost too pale with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. A small blanket was wrapped around her, her nose red and noticable.

She whirled and faced his gaze, frowning as she did so. "What?" He blinked. Her voice slightly intimidating but he grinned.

"I never said anything woman." He watched as she huffed and crossed her arms against her chest before muttering something about teenagers these days. _If I'm going to stay here for a while, I might as well enjoy it._ Jace thought.

"What are you here for?" He asked, fingers intertwining. The golden eyed boy leaned forward. The old woman turned her eyes to him murderously.

"Shut your mouth pretty boy and mind your own business. It'll do you good." Her lips closed and he laughed, seeing her give him a look of utter confusion and fury.

"And what is so humorous?"

"How about you mind your own business?" Jace droned on slowly, the woman's face turning a bright shade of red. From anger, he could tell. Before the old lady could come up with a comeback, his phone began to ring.

Clicking a button, Jace raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Herondale?" Came the hesitent voice of Clary. He smiled absently and drew circles on his knees with his fingers.

"My favorite shortie." He stated.

"Oh, shut up. Where are you? I wanted to come over your house earlier but you weren't there." Jace pursed his lips, and thought for a second before responding.

"I'm at a friend's actually. Sorry about that. Did you need anything?" He tried to ask casually, but his veins were filled with delight at the mere picture of her in his head.

"Nah. I just wanted to see you. I guess I'll meet you some time tomorrow." Her voice was disappointed, a tint of sadness laced in. He let out an unconscious breath.

"Okay." Was all he said. And then she hung up, leaving him in doubt and slight agitation.

Sighing, Jace stuffed his cell back into his pocket and caught the old woman laughing. His eyes widened. For some reason, he thought she didn't have the capability to even laugh or cackle. It sort of shocked him even if he rarely knew her.

"Something amusing old hag?" Her lips parted and she instantly glared at him.

"Love. Love is amusing." Jace knit his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Love?" He questioned.

She fixed her eyes on his. Grey like ashes on concrete. They were wise, ancient looking. Like she'd seen and done too much to reveal. "Yes. Love pleases me. You, my dear, are in love. Admit it or do not, it is evident. But love...it fades. It _will_ fade. Enjoy your time arrogant boy. Whoever this young lady is, do not let her go."

Jace's eyes hardened as every word was uttered. "Well thank you so much for your wise words but I don't need them and I never will." Luckily, the same asian looking nurse appeared and raised her hand in a gesture for him to follow. He rose to his feet gladly, feeling the elderly woman's gaze still burning on him. The nurse led him down the corridor into a large room where he assumed Dr. Blackthorn was.

Clary took a worried glance at her best friend. His palms were unusually sweaty and warm in hers- not that she minded but he seemed different tonight. "Si?" He didn't turn right away.

"Yea?" He still didn't look at her. The petite girl let go of his hand and faced him, her lips in a tight line.

"What's up? You're not acting like yourself and you know it." Simon sighed, and pushed up his glasses that after a moment sagged down to his nose.

"Nothing." Clary eyed him as he drove towards the theatre. Clearing her head, she tried to think about something else. She smiled inwardly. Jace would do. Although she had suspicion that he was not at a friend's but somewhere else. But if he was, why wouldn't he tell her? Something nagged at the depth of her mind but she shrugged it off.

Simon parked Eric's van onto a spot and grabbed his keys, fingers shaking slightly. Clary frowned, watching him. Once they had bought tickets to a surprising romantic comedy suggested by Simon, they stretched out on velvet red seats. The bright haired girl had always enjoyed watching movies and shows at home. She wasn't used to having many other people around her and the screen in front of her was massive and bright.

Trying to get as comfortable as she could, Clary let out a breath and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Simon laughed and shook his head, eyes on her puffed cheeks. She blushed lightly in embarassment but was glad he was acting normally. After a number of upcoming movie trailers, the screen illuminated indicating the start of the comedy.

The dark haired boy stared at his best friend- no, his love. She didn't notice him, too engrossed by the voices and action on the screen. He didn't care though. He loved to stare at her. Clary was beautiful. Something radiated in her, something that always intrigued him. But she unaware, never knowing. To be in her company was to see a glimpse of heaven itself.

He reached into the carton of popcorn and shivered slightly when their fingers accidentally touched. She turned to him with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry." Clary whispered. _That's it. Do it now. Now or never._ He thought. Simon leaned forward, closing the small space between them and pressed his lips against hers. He could almost feel her shock but responded to it.

To his surprise, she pulled away, her hand still placed on his chest. He saw uncertainty and doubt in her eyes. That was enough for him to know. She didn't feel the same way. Her eyes are misty, glistening. "What was that?" She asked, almost to herself.

Simon's shoulders slumped. His eyes cast downwards in defeat; rejection. He almost imagined his heart hardening, creating a stone shield around it. Emotionally bankrupt. Instead, he remembered Isabelle's words. _If she doesn't return your feelings, it's not the end of the world. Your heart can still love and it will. Maybe not for Clary, for someone else._

His chocolate eyes narrowed. "It's doesn't matter, does it?" His voice was bitter, void of any emotions he played earlier. Simon didn't notice her wince.

"What doesn't?"

"My feelings for you. It never did, did it? God, I could have given up the world for you. Anything for you. But I wanted you to love me..." She didn't reply and he took that as an opening to continue.

"Even when we were kids, you were always in your own world. Always imagining, always thinking. I just wanted to be apart of it. I loved you. I _love_ you Clarissa. God, what else do you want me to do to prove it?" He paused, blinking rapidly.

"No, I don't need to prove it. I never did need to. Just forget everything I said Clary." He rose to his feet and for a long moment, stared at her hunched figure. Her red curls cascading down her back, covering her face. Her green hoodie; the one he always retrieved for her because she refused to buy a different one. For an instant, he longed to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wouldn't be okay.

Simon pushed past her, exiting out of the large room, where viewers still watched, oblivious to their conversation. Once he was outside and away from her, he grabbed his glasses hastily and snatched them off. _God. I just need to go. I need to stop thinking about her._ He thought, wiping his eyes in regret. Simon yanked open the van's door, not even thinking for a moment that Clary would need a ride, and drove off.

Clary walked aimlessly around the still busy streets of Manhattan. Her green hoodie didn't protect her from the harsh weather; the wind blowing past her like daggers. Her eyes were now red from the endless wiping. _Did I just lose my best friend? My other half?_ She silently asked herself. Her phone read: 10:40. It was late. Her mother was probably worried by now.

Sniffling softly, Clary felt someone beside her say. "A beautiful girl in New York, with no one next to her, crying. What's up?" The girl immediately turned, afraid she'd be kidnapped somehow but doubted it. She was facing a boy around her age, maybe younger with tumbling curly hair and dark eyes. He was slightly built with honey colored skin and was a few inches taller than her.

She shifted away from him in caution and caught him smile, putting his hands up in the air. "Do not worry. I am no criminal and don't intend to hurt you." Clary bit her lip but continued walking towards the apartment that seemed so far away. Yet, she was lost. She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't going to admit it either.

Clary felt him next to her and mumbled, "What do you want?" He shrugged, a few strands of his hair getting caught in his eyes. The boy blew them away in irritation.

"Nothing really. I enjoy walking around this city. It is simply fascinating. Do you not agree?" He asked, eyes trained on the dark sky above. He seemed mesmerized by it. She felt herself relax.

"Did you arrive from somewhere?" She asked curiously, her voice hoarse from crying.

He chuckled. It was low and quiet. "No, no. I've lived here all my life. I just...I do not know, I enjoy this city." She nodded.

"Who are you?" She asked, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

He pulled out a small box and she realized it was a cigarette box. Clary never liked smoking. It killed. And it drove her insane when she saw teenagers using them like toys.

"Raphael." He answered, after lighting it up. He lifted it to his lips and took a long drag. She whirled away, afraid to smell any of it.

"And you are?" He questioned, eyes on the sidewalk beneath them. Clary frowned. _It wouldn't hurt him if I told him, right? I mean, he told me his name..._ She shook her head.

"Clarissa. But call me Clary." Raphael nodded, smiling. Sweet smoke curled from the small object he held in his fingers.

"Clary, why cry on a day like this? And why alone?" Clary's eyes widened and she mustered a small smile.

"Crying because I lost my best friend, maybe my only friend. Alone because he had our ride and took off- not that I blame him." She added, her heart slowly aching at the thought of Simon Lewis.

Raphael finally looked at her. Wonder flickered through his black eyes. "He will come back." Clary knit her eyebrows, her lips parting.

"How do you know?"

"Because, you seem worthy enough for somebody to return to." At that, the freckle faced girl laughed bitterly, almost shocking the boy beside her.

"If you think that, you're crazy. I broke his heart. After all this time, I was holding it and I didn't even realize." She said to herself. Raphael tossed his cigarette on the ground, and crushed it with his foot as they continued to walk. Each stride would slowly but surely clear her mind full of thoughts. Clary paused and shut her eyes, allowing the severe wind to caress her cheeks. When her eyes fluttered open, she noticed her new friend laughing. Loud and clear.

Raising her eyebrows, Clary asked, "What's so funny?" He stopped as his eyes met with hers.

"That the night is beautiful and I have now met a new friend."

"That's it?"

"Always be thankful Clarissa. God gives you something to keep. Do not make him regret it." Clary nodded, surprised he was somewhat religious. It hadn't occured to her.

Raphael sighed. "I'm afraid it will soon be to cold for us to be outside. I am guessing you are lost. Where do you plan on going?"

Clary scoffed. "How'd you know?"

Raphael simply smiled rather mysteriously and shrugged. "My apartment. Clearpoint." He nodded, already leading the way. She followed his quick steps.

It turned out that the apartment was actually really close, only a few minutes away. Once they reached her door, Raphael let out a soft sigh.

Clary grinned, despite what happened earlier. "Thanks again. You didn't have to."

He smiled and held out his hand. "To being new friends?"

She shook it, relief washing over her. "To being new friends Raphael."

The petite girl wanted so badly to sleep and forget her worries. To imagine that it was just an ordinary day and that nothing was wrong. She slipped into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Where _were_ you?" A loud voice hissed, behind her.

Clary turned only to meet her fuming mother. She regarded her with a blank stare and didn't respond. Jocelyn ran her fingers through her messy hair in frustration.

"It's almost twelve baby. I was worried sick. Don't you know that?" Her voice was soft, guilty but concerned. Clary didn't know what to do. It felt like weight was being pressed on her shoulders and god was testing her ability to pick herself up. With two exhausted strides, she sank onto the living room couch.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Her mother's voice called. Ever since Jocelyn had revealed the truth about her past, her daughter stopped speaking with her. It was brutal seeing her ignore almost everything except that boy. Jace, she recalled him. Only him.

The freckle faced girl didn't reply. Her eyes glued to the window across from her. She had a look a faraway in her eyes; distant but confused. Ignoring her thoughts, the older woman bent down in front of her little girl. "What's wrong?" She whispered, her fingers tenderly touching Clary's cheek.

She finally glanced up, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. "S-simon...just-everything..." Jocelyn took a sharp intake of breath and sympathy slowly played her features.

"What happened with Simon?"

Clary shook her head repeatedly and never met her eyes. Her mother listened to her shallow breaths, and saw her tears rapidly falling. It broke her heart to see the sight. She knew her daughter was strong, but without Simon...

Jocelyn instantly wrapped her arms around the small girl like she did when she was merely a child. Clary didn't deny the gesture and shut her eyes welcoming the warmth. Her sobs grew louder to the point where she thought she would never stop. It scared her how much she needed Simon. It scared her how fragile and weak she really was. It frightened her.

Her mom kept mumbling words of reassurance but it didn't seem her ease much. She heard footsteps come towards them but did not bother turning.

"Jonathon, sorry we woke you." Jocelyn said, still rubbing her back. Clary let go of her reluctantly and sniffled, wiping her eyes wearily.

"It's fine, I wasn't really sleeping." His voice came and it startled her a bit. She whipped her head and saw him staring at her, a look of gentleness spread through his sage eyes.

Their mother smiled and rose to her feet. "How about I fetch you guys hot chocolate? Does that sound good Clary?" The freckle faced girl nodded numbly and watched as she sauntered over to the kitchen.

The siblings stayed there in an eerie silence. It stretched on until the snow haired boy abruptly sat beside her, surprising her for a moment. Yet, she still stared down at her scuffed sneakers, battered but still living. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Clary furrowed her brow and faced him. "What?" Her own tone sounded sick, tired, and only slightly caring.

"I said I'm sorry for not being the brother you wanted."

Her breath hitched in her throat and words seemed to spill out of her like a written book. "I didn't say that. Why would you even think that?"

His eyes shined with so much intensity Clary had to look away. Instead she simply asked, "How'd you feel when you found out you had a sister and mother?"

Not missing a single beat, he answered. "Excited. You're not going to believe it, but I was...so _happy._ If you knew how dad was like, you'd feel the same."

"But I don't." Her voice was bitter, no understanding laced in it. Jonathon didn't seem to notice, his eyes were on the ground. She wondered what he was thinking about but she didn't bother asking. Where was her mother?

"What about you? I mean, how did you feel?"

"Scared. Shocked. A lot of things." She mumbled.

"Well, look." She did. "I get it, you don't give a crap about me. Your actions show it anyway. But I was _so excited._ You wouldn't believe it." He was talking slowly like he was recalling memories. His eyes drifted towards her, a smile smile beginning to curve on his lips. "God, I felt like my dream was coming true. I never wanted to be alone. Sometimes I liked it but other times, I really hated it. Now, that I have a sister, I finally have someone to talk to, to hang out with, to understand..."

Jonathon faltered and he looked embarassed for a second, like he revealed too much. Clary gave him an exhausted smile. "If you think that I don't care, you must be stupid. I care too much." She couldn't further explain since her mother stepped into the room, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. Jonathon thanked her and she noticed he hadn't called her 'mom' but Jocelyn.

"Clary, Jonathon." She announced. "Since you're together now, I want to apologize. I know, for both of you, how difficult this might me. You ought to know that I did it for your protection. It was wrong. _So wrong_ , but I needed to do it. I want to be a family. The family we've always dreamed of being."

"Mom, me and Jonathon can work it out. We know and we understand what you did. It's probably the least of our worries right now. Just have faith in us. That's all we're asking." The freckle faced girl said, laying her small hand over her mother's.

There was an eerie silence that followed and the older woman finally broke it, a look of relief flashing through her eyes. "Thank you baby. How about you guys fetch some sleep? You look exhausted."

"That's an understatement." The boy said, setting his now empty cup down. Clary laughed before replying.

"Night Jon." His stride was now lighter, carefree even. A grin to wide for his face appeared and then he said something back.

"Night Clary."

She headed to get some much needed sleep.

Rolling over, Clary settled to staring at the ceiling of her room. Simon and Jace were on her mind. Her eyes were too tired for more tears to welcome themselves in. She wanted nothing more than to look over at the spot beside her and see a slumbering Simon, glasses askew. Then, she longed to see Jace's grin, cocky but still kind. Huffing in iritation, the insomniac pushed her blanket off. It was somehow too warm to sleep.

The buzz of her phone caused her to almost leap in hope. _Maybe it's Simon,_ she thought. Clicking a button, her eyes widened at the name. Jace. Smiling, she read the message.

 _Come down please. I'm waiting._

She studied the message. It didn't sound urgent but this wasn't like him either. Ignoring what her instincts told her, Clary hopped off the bed and tiptoed down to the hallway, snatching her jacket on the way. She found herself yearning to see him and darted down the apartment stairs, meeting a breath of cold air.

She scanned her surroundings, only seeing cars and taxis driving by. Finally, Clary spotted a body sitting down on the sidewalk, back against the wall. "Herondale?" She called nervously. His head turned at her voice but his face was serious, distant at one point.

Clary jogged over to him, pushing her hair back. "It's freezing. You shouldn't be out here. Oh my- Jace. What are you _wearing?_ " She demanded in concern. He didn't answer and she searched his face for anything. Pulling off her coat, the bright haired girl wrapped it around him. Trying to hide her shivers, Clary collapsed beside him, dropping her head on his chest in an attempt of catching warmth.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, tracing her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes as if contemplating something. They fluttered open and he realized she was watching him, grinning. If only Jace felt the same.

"Who says anything's wrong?" He countered, encircling his arm around her waist. She frowned, eyes dimming.

"You're not acting like yourself."

He laughed although it was acidic to his ears. "Herondale? I'm serious."

Jace faced her and brought his fingers up, caressing her cheeks. She relaxed and he smiled softly. Then he stood up suddenly apparently alarming her. Clary scrambled to her feet and followed him in confusion. "Where are you going?"

He didn't turn but answered. "Somewhere."

She yelled in frustration at him. "Jace! What was the point of even coming?"

"I just wanted to see you, Clary. I just wanted to see you." She heard him say and then he was gone. Covered by the dark night.

A single tear of distress escaped her eye and she sauntered into the apartment, remembering that her jacket was still with him.

 **Author's Note: Remember! ICanExplain is a beta. If you need help proof reading and such, contact her. She's free!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! This is a longer chapter, so hope you enjoy. Review to your heart's desire!**

 **Food for thought:** "Over seven billion strangers on Earth and you had to be the one I let in." (Beau Taplin)

 **More Food:** "You are not too dirty for God to cleanse,  
You are not too broken for God to fix,  
You are not too far for God to reach,  
You are not too guilty for God to forgive,  
And you are not too worthless for God to love." (Unknown)

 **Live life, never give up, find love that lasts a lifetime, try new things, and question everything! ~ThatOneGoodWriter**


	17. Chapter 17

" _"When someone cries so hard that it hurts their throat, it is out of frustration or knowing that no matter what you can do or attempt to do can change the situation. When you feel like you need to cry, when you want to just get it out, relieve some of the pressure from the inside - that is true pain. Because no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to, you can't. That pain just stays in place. Then, if you are lucky, one small tear may escape from those eyes that water constantly. That one tear, that tiny, salty, droplet of moisture is a means of escape. Although it's just a small tear, it is the heaviest thing in the world. And it doesn't do a damn thing to fix anything."_ (Chase Brooks)

Clary hesitated, her hand in mid air. She let out a frustrated breath and pressed the doorbell lightly. Her thoughts were all jumbled and distorted, from Simon to Jonathon but for some odd reason, Jace was the only was one who seemed to matter even more than anything. His behavior the other night saddened her, like he almost regretted meeting her.

The door was then swung upon by a familiar dark haired beauty. Of course, Isabelle. She mentally began to scold herself at her lazily chosen outfit. "What are you doing here?" Clary's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her tone came out savage, unforgiving and she even stumbled back a step.

"I wanted to see Jace.." Her voice came out weak and she instantly frowned. _Did she do something wrong?_ Isabelle's dark eyes narrowed, her arm still stretched across the door frame.

"He's not here." She stated blankly. Clary stared at her and she finally had the courage to say something back.

"What's up with you?" The weather outside was beginning to chill her and she wrapped her arms around herself unconsciously, hating every coming moment.

The dark haired girl took a sharp intake of breath. She was angry. "Maybe before you see Jace, you could see Simon. Don't you agree?" Clary's head snapped up at the mention of her best friend. Instead of feeling guilty, fury boiled pumped through her veins and she parted her lips to speak. _Simon? She's asking me about Simon, my best friend. My other half? Half of my memories?_

"Simon isn't for you to worry about. Maybe you should mind your own business Izzy. I'm sorry but I'm only here to see your brother. That's it." Something flickered through her eyes and she nodded, like there was nothing to do. Her arm fell to the side and she smiled softly.

"He's not here but you can wait for him in the guest room." Clary's arched her eyebrows in confusion. Isabelle grunted as if she was already growing irritated at the girl's presence.

"For some reason he's not sleeping in his bedroom." She sauntered away after that, her hair cascading down her shoulders like dark clouds. The freckle faced girl sighed softly, hoping the golden eyed boy wasn't angry at her for whatever reason too. It seemed like the world was now against her.

Clary let her hand fall on the railing, guiding her up the long stairwell. The house continued to amaze her but soon she'd add a bit of color into Jace's room. She was constantly coming in, painting when he wasn't home and it was nearly complete. It would be a surprise, she hoped.

Clary slipped into a plain room; bed, lamp, and desk. The covers were slightly disheveled. She sank down in comfort and a feeling of loneliness passed through her body like a wave. Running a slender hand through her unkept hair, she yearned for the sight of Jace. She wanted to ask him what was wrong. She wanted to hold him. She _needed_ him. She needed him like a fish needed water. She needed him like a poor man needed money. She needed him like the sun needed the moon. Then Clary thought, _love hurts._

After an half hour of impatient waiting, she lied her head down on his pillow, smelling Jace in some whiffs. She brought the blanket up and yawned, letting sleep take over her like a drug.

 **|XXXX|**

She rose groggily from a light slumber and was first aware at the abrupt warmth beside her. Her eyes widened frantically, and eventually realized that it was Jace. And he was snoozing, his arm on her waist, like he didn't want to let go. Her jade eyes softened at the sight. He looked so much younger. There was no stress. No arrogance. No joking. No heartache.

Clary brought her fingers up and trailed them down his cheeks. For some reason, her eyes pricked with unshed tears. These last few days were tough. She felt like there was a barrier around her heart. She racked her mind for the possible answer. _Why am I tearing up?_ A single crystal colored tear ran down her face and she wiped it quickly with her free hand. Clary felt like Jace was the only person giving her strength, like she was feeding on his energy for life she desperately required.

She lowered her head, her red curls covering parts of her tear stricken face. Her small hand was clutched around her lips in attempt to cover up her sobs and cries. The funny thing was, she honestly didn't know why she was feeling this way. Was it Simon? Was it Jonathon? No, it couldn't be.

Abruptly, a hand was tilting her head up and she yelped helplessly. Then she met his golden gaze. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened. Did she look that bad? "Why are you crying?" He whispered, his voice urgent and sincere like he actually cared about her dumb problems.

Clary managed a small smile. "It's nothing." In seconds, his breath was tickling her eye lashes. His arm was tighter around her, comforting. He leaned his forehead against hers and she swallowed back a sob. She felt safe in his arms.

"Stop telling me it's nothing. Tell me. Maybe _I_ can help." He urged, his voice strongly hopeful. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes.

"You can't." She pleaded and his hair tumbled over his eyes. He didn't bother putting them away. Tears tumbled down like words that weren't yet spoken. Clary failed to hide them.

" _Stop._ I want to help. Why don't you _let me_?" He asked and she took a few breaths in. His words didn't help. They only pained her more.

"Because you can't Jace..." Her voice broke off and her breathing was ragged, gasping like it took all her strength to talk. Maybe it did. She clasped on his arm like it was support. Jace watched in saddening horror as her body shook, letting out pain she held in for too long. "I don't- I don't even know why I'm like this. How can you help someone that can't even figure out their own problem?"

Jace opened his mouth but closed it. He felt helpless. He felt weak. He felt pathetic. He shut his eyes painfully, hearing her cries that stung his heart. She buried her head against his chest and he felt vibrations go through his body. " _Stop. Stop. Please, Clary. I can't take it. Stop crying."_ He begged, his voice raw. His hand was around her head tightly. He heard her breathing slow. Jace bit his lip and watched her let go of him reluctantly.

"Where are you going?" He asked, seeing her dabbing at her blood red eyes.

"I don't want my mom to worry." She said, her tone hoarse and slightly emotionless. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up immediately, his clothes ruffled and hair messy.

"Don't. Clary, stay. Just stay here." Jace implored, frowning clearly. The bright haired girl just stared at him. She remembered that her mother would worry. She remembered that she couldn't stay over someone's house, especially if it was a boy. She remembered that she should try and apologize to Simon. She remembered Jonathon and his growing brotherly affection. Then she forgot them with a single glance at the boy in front of her.

"Okay." She said, nodding curtly. He grinned then, wide and true to himself. Then the expression was gone and he was right beside her, hugging her so firmly she thought he was trying to steal her pain away.

"Let's just sleep." She announced, her voice sounding tired to her own ears. He pulled away from her and studied her before climbing onto the bed. She followed his steps and collapsed on the bed, her bright curls spreading across the pillow like rays of sunshine.

She whirled to her side and registered that Jace was staring at her. Clary knew she didn't look her best but he did not have to make it so obvious. "What?" She demanded, managing the courage. He snapped his attention to her, giving her a small smile.

"Nothing." He shut his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed involuntarily as he stroked her hair and pulled her onto his chest. _I am in a bed. With a boy. Oh god. Stop thinking perverted thoughts Clarissa. If mother knew..._ Her cheeks began to tint a light pink color and she immediately pushed her thoughts away in embarassment. Jace didn't seem to notice and began to hum softly, his lips pressed on her forehead.

Clary heard him murmur something and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She asked.

He lifted his head up. "Tell me a story." Her eyes widened at the demand but she managed a smile. At that moment, Jace seemed like a child, his hair looked like golden waves, messy but chaotic. This close to him, she began to see everything about him. Things she missed... His bare arms held swirling tattoos. They were dark and seemed to glow on his body. Then she caught his lips curl into a grin.

"Tell me." Jace whispered. Clary blushed and blinked.

"Um, remember that painting you saw in my apartment?"

"You said it was Raziel? An angel." Clary's lips parted. She didn't think he would remember. Taking in a sharp breath, she continued.

"Okay. Let's begin then." She drew invisible shapes on his chest and thought of how to begin the story.

 _My mother told me this story when I was younger. She'd tell me it every night and I would only be fascinated by it more and more. There once was an angel of God. His name was Raziel. People called him the angel of the shadowhunters. He was powerful and one day came down to a man who summoned him. He was a warlock. A warlock could be a healer, a fighter, a formidable foe who was also immortal. The warlock had a cup. Not just any cup. It was called the mortal cup. He mixed the angel's blood with a man named Jonathon._

 _He was the first shadowhunter to be made. The substance was then given to other humans who could be capable of such an honor. They were called the Nephilim. They weren't normal humans. They didn't have powers either. They were a race of humans made by angel's blood. Their jobs were to fight and defeat the demons over the span of thousands of years. They had to keep the peace in the Shadow World and have it hidden from the humans. Humans were also called mundanes._

 _The Nephilims had special abilities. They called them runes. Marks. They were drawn on skin by a seraph blade. The runes would heal and give strength to them. Yet, just like humans, they could die easily and were vunerable to age. I kind of thought that was sort of sad._

She stopped, realizing she was wearing a distant smile on her face. "Keep going shortie." She heard him mumble. The grin on her freckle spotted face grew.

"How about we sleep? Everytime we see eachother, I'll tell you another part." Jace yawned and nodded in disappointment. Placing his lips against her forehead, he shut his eyes. The way she spoke the story was like painting an image in his head. He felt like he was in the Shadowhunter world. It was amazing. Subtly, he stared at her as she talked, her lips moving, cheeks tinted a bright pink.

After a few minutes, he felt Clary's breath slow and realized she was fast asleep. Stroking her strands and curls, he willed his eyelids to shut, one thought crossing his mind. _What the hell am I doing?_

 **|XXXX|**

Simon blinked his eyes and tried to focas on Jordon who was staring at him in concern. "Are you alright dude?"

The dark eyed boy simply nodded and brought his hands up to cover his face in frustration. "I just don't get it..."

Jordon smiled, running his fingers through his hair in amusement. "Dude, get over it. You said the same to me anyway." He laughed and trudged over to the small refigerator near his closet. Pulling out an apple, he tossed it in the air and glanced at his friend.

"Whatever man. I'm still in love with her." Simon mumbled and Jordon launched a pillow at him.

 **A/N: Thanks for your feedback. It's actually overwhelming! I love you guys.**

 **Food for thought:** "The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." Victor Hugo


	18. Chapter 18

" _Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend."_  
(Sarah Dessen)  
 **the Odds are Never in our Favor**

The door swayed open and Clary was met with a tall, brown skinned woman. She looked somewhat surprised with dark hair descending down her back. A confused smile became apparent on her face. "Hello. Can I help you?" The girl grinned and tipped her head back to view the address.

"Sorry but are you Jordon's mom?" She asked in slight doubt, afraid she had knocked on the wrong house. The woman nodded before welcoming her in.

"You must be a friend, huh?" She questioned, shutting the door with a soft click.

Clary answered after a long moment. "Uh, yeah. We're in the same classes." _You're so stupid Clary. You barely know him!_ She scolded herself mentally. Yet his mother seemed to understand. She told her she would bring some snacks in for them while Clary went to see her son.

The freckle faced girl noticed the house was small but cozy in a way. It consisted of several miniature rooms with wooden tables and fur carpets that she oddly admired. The railing of the stairs were wooden and Clary was reminded of a cabin. Once she reached the last step, she was met with a room. She sort of expected a bunch of _Caution! Don't enter!_ signs but spotted none.

Biting her lip in uncertainty, Clary didn't knock the door but simply twisted the knob. Once it creaked loudly, she poked her head in hoping she didn't look like a robber. "Jordon?"

A grunt was heard and she listened as his footsteps came near her. "Clary? How'd you get into my house?" His dark hair was swept to the left, hazel-green eyes surprised. Abandoned earphones hund loosely around his neck as if he had just stopped listening to music.

"Uh, yeah. That doesn't really matter. I need a favor." She mumbled, pushing herself into his room without permission. His room held vivid walls of orange and red, with posters of several bands she'd heard of.

"A favor? You're really confusing me. I barely know you." Clary nodded and tried for a smile but it must have came out nervous since his expression didn't change.

"But you _know_ Simon, which is why I needed you." He raised his arms up in defence.

"No way woman. I will not come between your problems. He told me everything." Clary's eyes widened at the response but placed her hands together in a begging motion.

"He hasn't been answering my calls. I didn't want to come here but this is basically my last option. Just talk to him."

Jordon looked skeptical. Arching an eyebrow, he questioned, "Did you try going to his house? He's been there for a while these days..."

Clary shook her head angrily. "God, Jordon. I _told_ you, I've tried everything. Just do this for me, I promise I won't bother you anymore."

After a moment of silence, a grin plastered onto his face and he groaned. "Lewis is gonna kill me, but..."

"I would do worse." She finished in victory.

 **|XXXXX|**

"Hey dude, I'm pretty bored. Come over?" He heard Jordon ask, his voice abnormally nervous. Simon shrugged it off.

"Sure. I got nothing else to do." Clicking his phone off, the dark eyed boy pulled on his coat thinking that on a normal day he'd be shopping for comics with Clary. _Clary._ He missed her. But he wouldn't apologize for revealing feelings he harbored for too long.

Hopping into the front seat of Eric's van, Simon backed out of his driveway and drove off.

 **|XXXX|**

Clary bit into a cookie, wishing she could be able to bake something without burning it. "I never knew you were interested in music. You don't look like that type of person." Wiping the crumbs off her face, she glanced at the boy. He was rummaging through one of his cabinet drawers. He didn't seem to hear her.

"It _is_ your house. You should be a bit more...welcoming. Your mom makes amazing cookies. I should come here more often." She rambled on, curiously peering at him.

Letting out a frustrated breath, not directed at the girl, he shut the drawer. "He should be coming in about a few minutes." Clary tapped her fingers nervously against her knee in habit. Would Simon ignore her just like the calls? Would he want to be her friend? Could she lose him that easily?

Trying to find a way to distract herself, the jade eyed girl rose to her feet and ambled over to a shelf of picture frames. She saw that Jordon was too busy to notice her and studied the photos. The first few shots were of him more recently with Maia. He was smiling, an arm around her waist. Clary's eyes softened. They were a cute couple. She wondered if people thought of her and Jace that way. Maybe.

She didn't need to bend lower for the bottom shelves and became aware of a streak of gold. Eyebrows knitting, Clary lifted the frame up and realized the setting was at the school field. Jordon was ruffling Jace's hair playfully while he seemed to be struggling to escape his hold. Heart rapidly beating in her chest at the sight of Jace, she heard Jordon say something.

"What?" She asked, eyes glued to the photograph.

"You checking out Jace? He kind of gets that a lot." His voice was tinted with amusement. Clary's lips parted in astonishment. _Jace didn't tell you about me. No wonder..._ Her cheeks began to warm at the thought.

"Yea." She muttered distractedly. She nearly missed the arrival of Simon and stared up hastily.

Jordon began to talk out his plan. He didn't want to be skewered. "Alright Clary. I'm going to head to the bathroom. The door will be closed and he'll think I'm inside."

"You sure?" Hearing anxiety laced in her tone. She felt her stomach begin to shift uneasily and her nails were already bitten down to the ends. Parting of her was screaming to run away and hide till he would leave but another told her to stay and face him. This was now or never.

Jordon sighed. "Simon's been high strung about you for days. I hardly think he'd be angry to see you. Good luck. Try to finish quickly, I don't want my mom thinking I've been using the toilet for half an hour." With a disgusted expression painted on his face, he ran off into the hall just as the stairs began to creak.

Holding her breath, Clary heard his voice. "Jordon, you must be really-" His sentence was cut off mid sentence and his dark eyes drifted from her to the empty room.

Trying to mask his emotions, he asked, "Where's Jordon?"

The bright haired girl flinched at the question as if it stung her. She managed to meet his steady eyes.

"Simon, listen to me. Please. You haven't been-"

"No, Clary. How about you listen to me for once? I don't want to talk about the crap that happened in the theater. Not now and not ever, so just _stop._ " He stopped his short rant and pulled out his glasses. She knew he was exasperated. Simon turned to her and she saw all the anger spilling out of him like pure lava. It was directed at himself.

Then his shoulders slumped suddenly like he was defeated. His eyes were red and Clary knew she never saw him like this. Not in all the years she had known him. Before he could react or even lift his head up, she surged forward and wrapped her short arms around him. She heard him take in a sharp breath but paid no attention to it. " _I'm sorry Simon. I really am. I missed you so much. You're my best friend. I can't live without you."_

Clary lifted her face away from his chest and stared at him, a small smile curving onto her lips. He wiped his eyes hurriedly. "You're right. You should be sorry but I missed you too. And I know it was hard for you, but.." She shook her head and ushered for him to stop.

"Can you be my best friend? Forever?" Simon remembered her asking the same question when they fought about Capri Sun juice. Or when she had fallen from the monkey bars in the playground. It all sounded like a book. A book of significant memories. Clouds that would remain in his sky forever.

"Do you even have to ask?" He watched as she grinned, her face full of relief. She wrapped an arm around his and he stopped her.

"I'm your best friend Clary. You and I know that but I need some time apart from you. To return to what we were before. You think that's okay?" Her face fell and a pout appeared on her lips. She stole a subtle glance at him but nodded.

"Alright. If that's what you want. Then, okay." Simon pushed his glasses upward. He managed a small smile. Hesitating a bit, he hugged her and immediately let go after a moment.

"I guess I'll see you around." She replied, giving him a wave. She was sad but at least they had gotten to speak. Her heart ached but Clary ignored her instincts, convinced that they would soon be on a couch watching anime. Sighing, Clary trudged away from him and into the hall where the bathroom was. She knocked and Jordon instantly appeared, a hopeful grin on his face.

"It worked right?" He asked, eyes darting to his bedroom. She nodded.

"Kind of. But thanks." He frowned but didn't reply. So she left after that, satisfied by her actions.

 **|XXXX|**

Alec pursed his lips. This was it. He took the stairs two at a time, his boyfriend following closely behind him. Cold sweat glistened on his forehead and he wiped it briskly in annoyance. Today was the only day of the week that his parents had the afternoon off and he had to use it to his advantage. Reaching the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of his mother writing something on a notepad.

"Mother?" She didn't look up immediately but regarded him with a quick smile.

"How are you dear? Something you need?" Her black hair was placed in a tight ponytail, dark blue eyes set in concentration.

He stole a glance at Magnus, who stood at the end of the hall. He grinned, something others would most likely die for.

"I just wanted you to meet someone I've been going out with-"

"I apologize honey but this is not the best time." The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. When was there ever time?

"He's right here. Magnus come here!" He called. Alexander Lightwood, for once felt confident. Confident in his own skin and it was an amazing feeling. There was a prodigious courage building in him like blocks and he watched the Asian looking boy appear like magic.

His mother looked astonished to say the least. Magnus must have taken that as an opportunity for he shook her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lightwood." The woman finally composed herself and gave her son a curious stare.

"The same to you Magnus." Her voice was surprisingly calm but still its normal stern. She grabbed her purse and strolled away, not even sparing them a second look. Alec's lips parted and his eyes drifted onto the the brown skinned boy who for one moment looked utterly hurt.

"Magnus?" He didn't answer. His cat like orbs were still on the door where Maryse left. Alexander felt fury towards her. She had no right to treat him like that. He was a human just like he was. Then why? _You know why. She doesn't accept this kind of relationship. If anything, she wanted to see her son with a girl. Not Magnus. Not Magnus, who had stayed up all night with him figuring out ways to speak with his mother about possible situations. Not Magnus, who comforted Alexander like he was his entire life. Not Magnus, who loved him._

 **|XXXXX|**

Jace muffled a yell and threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. Something began to build up in his throat and he stumbled to his feet and into the bathroom. His stomach contracted violently and he heaved again into the toilet. The fair haired boy sank to his knees, wiping his mouth with his shirt. No, he didn't mind the vomiting. What he did mind was that it hurt. It hurt too much; not that he couldn't take the pain but he was starting to worry that his family would find out.

 **|XXXXX|**

Isabelle pulled a tank top lazily over her body. Groaning inwardly, she wished she had something to do but Alec was too occupied by his own problems to care about hers and Jace seemed to be in his own world lately. Her closet was already filled with clothes ranging from skimpy dresses to dazzling skirts. There was no need to shop. Not for a while anyway. Letting out a short groan of exasperation, the dusky eyed girl pursed her lips in decision.

Abruptly, the door to her room was swung open and she shrieked in alarm. " _Simon! What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ He winced at her tone before chuckling apologetically. She ignored the flip flops her stomach was doing at the sight of him. His hair was in disarray and his worn out glasses were askew. She liked it better that way. Simon looked like a gaming nerd who would probably never hurt a girl.

"Sorry about that Iz." He strode over to her bed and sat down beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here? More words or wisdom from me?" She asked dryly. He frowned and didn't glance her way.

"Is that what you think? That I just come here for advice and crap?" Isabelle's eyes widened at the questions; he sounded genuinely hurt. She racked her mind and found herself replying.

"No, um, I was joking. Chill Simon." He shrugged, smiling.

"So what's up?" Isabelle asked, tucking her locks back. Simon whirled to face her, eyes gleaming.

"Clary talked to me today." He didn't notice the jealousy that flickered through her eyes.

"What happened?"

"She apologized but I forgive her. I'll always forgive her. I mean, how can I not? But I told her I needed some space, to think you know?" She nodded in understanding but wanted him to stop speaking about her so much.

"That's good. You do need some space." She lied down on the covers of her bed too deep in her head to say anything else.

The hazelnut eyed boy contemplated something but did the same. Isabelle's heart leaped. They were _so_ close to each other it caused her to blush. She didn't dare move. She was frozen. Finally, she turned to face him and saw him staring at her. He smirked at her expression. "Thanks Izzy."

Her voice was barely a whisper. "For what?"

He laughed and her lips parted at the noise. He didn't laugh too often, not when he was too absorbed with Clarissa. He waves his hand in the air, a sign of obvious apology. The gesture caused her pale cheeks to brighten to a pink color. Then she giggled. And after a short moment, they were both chuckling uncontrollably and their breaths mingled.

Once their session was over, his lips were centimeters away from her face. She attempted to move away quickly but felt him pull her arm back. "Thanks for putting up with me. A girl like you shouldn't even be talking to someone like me." He smirked softy before continuing. "So yeah, maybe you're doing it out of pity and if you are, I don't give a crap because I honestly enjoy your company so much. Thanks Izzy."

Isabelle took in a startled breath. She blinked at the words. That was all she wanted to hear, if not more. Then taking a risk she most likely would regret, the awestruck girl placed her lips against his. He didn't react immediately but after a bit, he wrapped his arms uncertainly around her neck. Joy flooding through her body, Isabelle rolled onto him and heard him groan.

He bit her bottom lip and she giggled slowly. Pulling away, Isabelle stared at Simon's flushed face. His glasses were gone, maybe cracked somewhere under his body. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She murmured. He shivered at her words, eyebrows shooting up in astonishment.

"Well, that was fun..." He said in response.

 **|XXXXX|**

 **[a/n]:** Thank you for your incredible reviews. They make me feel estatic! I seriously mean it. Everytime I read your comments, my heart swells with happiness that someone out there actually enjoys my writing.

So yeah, I hope you readers can keep giving me your feedback. I seriously love you guys. Who knows, maybe new fanfiction readers will drop by?

 **Don't forget:** Check out my other CLACE fanfiction story called **Charge.** It's on my stories! Give it a try. I love you and have a great day!


	19. Message to Readers

**[A/N]:** _This is NOT AN UPDATE. And I am truly sorry to disappoint you. I just have a message to the reviewers, writers, and readers in this wonderful fandom._

 _Does anyone feel that the stories being written here are cliche and seem to repeat themselves? Examples: Clary in highschool, Clary getting pregnant and being left alone..._

 _And the one I HIGHLY DESPISE: Jace cheating on our dear Clarissa? Of all the things that can happen in the Mortal Instruments, why would someone like Jace want to dump or ruin his relationship with Clary. Please don't tell me that I am being rude, I have no intention to be anything but kind._

 _I feel that in these numerous stories, Jace is portrayed as a player, a manwhore, who doesn't care about feelings and just wants to sleep with a girl. Yet, the fanfictions keep repeating themselves in ways that cause other writers to feel that they are doing something wrong._

 _The other issue I'd like to discuss is that THERE ARE STORIES THAT NEED REVIEWS. Some stories are so original and well thought but they don't recieve the feedback they clearly deserve. I've read plenty of stories where vocabulary is on point, characters are portrayed nearly perfectly, and spelling is always correct only to see that they only have a few reviews/comments._

 _I am NOT speaking for myself because I am not selfish and find writing a sort of refuge from the world around me. I believe you think the same. But some stories do need comments. They DO need support._

 _Don't you authors feel happy when guests and users compliment you and your stories? Where they follow and favorite? Then why can't you make them feel happy too? They TAKE HOURS, SOMETIMES DAYS to write stories for you but you can't spend twenty seconds writing feedback._

 _So. BE KIND. MAKE SOMEONE GLAD THAT THEY WORKED SO HARD FOR PEOPLE._

 _I have read fanfictions where grammar was completely sloppy and story was totally all over the place. Yet, shockingly, they get the most reviews. I am no where near being angry or trying to be rude, I am stating my opinion._

 _It just seems sad that others are abandoning their AMAZING stories, just because people won't show them their appreciation. So yeah, I'm frustrated._

 _I love to enjoy reading a story but then I find out that it is discontinued due to the fact that they don't get the feedback they work so hard for._

 _ **I'm sorry to those who expected a chapter but I will be updating tomorrow or the day after. I am not done editing the chapter. I apologize to ruin this chapter by adding this. I hope you understand my reasoning because I really love fanfiction and reading just as well as you do.**_

 _ **I love you guys. Thank you so much for the support throughout these chapters. They make me so happy. I'm hoping you can be able to review to other stories like you do to mine.**_

 _ **CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A DAY OR TWO. DON'T WORRY. I'LL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. YOU ARE LOVED. -ThatOneGoodWriter**_


	20. Chapter 20

" _Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."_ (Anais Nin)

Clary slowly spun circles into her juice and let out an inaudible sigh. She was aching for something to do. Currently, she was cooped up in a light blanket, the old clock on the wall ticking with odd noises. She thought about visiting the park, she'd always wanted to draw the wonderful scenery anyway. Caving in, the freckle faced girl launched the sheet away from her body and trudged into Jonathon's room. She found the door shut and raised her eyebrows in question.

Not bothering to knock, Clary poked her head and sucked in a breath at the sight. He wasn't turned to her, not wearing a shirt. She blinked. His back was covered in white scars. Damaged. Disfigured. They looked like stars, covering the whole sky. It was _brutal._ She could tell that the bruises were once crimson but had turned shiny over time.

" _Who did this to you_?" It came out as a whisper and though it wasn't loud, he turned around, an orange shirt hanging from his fingers. Surprise darted through his eyes and he pulled the clothing over his head, not bothering to answer her.

"Jon. What-"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Jonathon answered briskly, a scowl speading across his lips. She watched as he took a few breaths, his hands unfisting momentarily. A look of gentleness took over her feelings and she muttered a quick apology.

The pure haired boy's head snapped at the words and he smiled taking a step forward. "No, Clarissa. It's fine, I was being stupid anyway." She looked away, fear for her brother in her mind. What had happened to him? Was it...Valentine? She'd have to ask her mother. This was just... _horrifying_.

"Uh, did you need something?" Jonathon asked, gently tugging his locks with a towel. It had been about two months since Clary found out that they were sudden siblings. It was rough. The petite girl would either hide from him or stay in her room, away from him and her mother. Eventually, Jocelyn grew tired of seeing her children become distant and spoke with them in sincerity. Although, both of the teenagers were slightly uncomfortable, they tried.

Clary's thoughts diminished and she peered upwards to meet identical glaucous colored eyes. "Oh, yeah. I wanted you to meet someone." He sucked in a breath, whether in reluctance or surprise, she couldn't figure.

"I don't know..." Jonathon droned on hesitently.

Clary gave him an assuring smile. "You'll love it, Jon. I promise."

He nodded, his own grin beginning to spread across his lips. The bright haired girl suddenly remembered Valentine's face in the picture book, happy but loving. Jonathon seemed to appear the same but his personality was different. From what she could tell, he was shy. Maybe he just needed a friend or two and he would break out of his shell.

Ducking her head out of her brother's room, Clary sighed. It took some work afterall. She raced to the living room where her phone lied, abandoned on the wooden table. Anticipation ran through her veins. If Jace could simply comply with her, then everything would seem easier. "Hello?" Her eyebrows furrowed at his voice. He sounded tired, too tired and exhausted for her liking. She heard a low groaning noise.

"Jace? Are you alright?" She asked, worry lacing her words.

"No...Nothing's wrong." He replied and Clary tried for a smile but failed.

"Are you sure?"

"What are you? A doctor?" Jace answered jokingly and she laughed. Of course he was fine, he had to be. What was she even concerned about?

"Shut up. I was wondering...could you maybe meet me up at the Clearpoint park? It's next to my apartment. I want you to meet someone." She stopped at the foot of her closet and balanced a pair of shorts on one knee. _I might as well wear it. I'm not going anywhere fancy._

There was a pause of silence, then he spoke. "Alright shortie. I'll be there in ten."

Clary beamed and dropped her phone onto the bed. Shrugging, she decided on a rumpled blue shirt and green shorts she had never seemed to let go of.

When she strolled to the kitchen, Clary found Jonathon reading one of her mangas. He looked up and said something she hadn't expected. "This Rin dude has anger issues."

She snorted. "Don't make fun. Rin has awesome skills." The olive eyed boy didn't seem to agree but stood up nonetheless. Drifts of cold wind penetrated her body and Clary buried her face into the scarf instinctively. She stared at her shabby sneakers. She really needed to buy new ones. Oh well.

Her brother was awfully quiet and the bright haired girl snuck a look at him. He was gazing around the streets of New York, intense longing in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. Was it Valentine? She hoped not. Her father seemed like a vicious person. Clary never disliked a person so much before.

After a long time, Jonathon said something. "This person...is it a girl?" She snickered at his tone. He sounded bewildered. Taking a breath, she shook her head momentarily.

"No, he's not." She heard him sigh in relief and pursed her lips. Perhaps he didn't exactly want to meet someone right now. He certainly appeared to be uncomfortable, with his shoulders rigid and face tense.

Small children, maybe seven or eight, were leaping around and laughing. Dog owners launched balls for their pets to catch. A happy environment. There were pathways where joggers ran with music blasting in their ears. "Shortie!"

Clary spun and met a wide grin on Jace's face. He was wearing a white sweater and dark pants, his hair messy but manageable. Her lips quirked upwards at his arrival and she instantly embraced him, almost forgetting Jonathon was beside her. The fair eyed boy laughed but kissed her forehead in affection.

"This is Jon, my brother." There wasn't a slice of hesitation or regret in her words. They were legitimate. They were genuine. Jace's eyebrows creased and his face morphed into an expression of confusion. Clary didn't mention a sibling to him and it must have sounded somewhat insane but he nodded, reaching out his hand in greeting.

"Jace." Jonathon looked relieved, smiling nervously. To his sister, he seemed like a laid back person. Someone who would one day show his true colors like an open book. For now, he lacked confidence.

"Jonathon Morgenstern." Clary's eyes widened at the last name. _He's not taking mother's name? Why? Of course, don't be stupid. Jon's lived with his father his whole life. That's why._

She spaced out and observed a small boy hunched on the grass near a tree. He was gripping a thin book and she realized it was Max. The weather was harsh but he wasn't bothered. He was in his own world and she thought highly of that. Her older brother was saying something to Jace but Clary didn't pay any attention to it.

She ambled to the boy, pulling off her scarf. "Max!"

His head snapped up upon the voice and he grinned. "Clary?" Once she made it to him, Clary bent to her knees and wrapped the knitted muffler around his neck. Satisfied, she found a reasonably comfortable spot beside him.

"Did you know that Sasuke comes back?" Max was reserved, not nervous. Quiet but never embarassed. He remained friendly and would recieve companions openly.

"Yup _and_ fights alongside Sakura and Naruto too. Have you been reading those all day?"

"No. Well, kind of." He played with the hem of his manga. "Jace stayed by me most of the time. I read nearly every comic you bought me. I told Izzy if she could read with me but she's busy..."

Clary's eyes softened. He wanted to be closer to his siblings but they pushed him away unintentionally. "It's alright, Max." The black haired boy nodded and grinned, his eyes brightening.

She blinked away and caught a glimpse of Jonathon dribbling a soccer ball on his foot. He swiftly passed it to her without warning and she yelped in alarm. Laughing, he ushered for her to kick it back. Smiling a little, she rose and brought her left foot down to launch the ball into the air.

Jonathon caught it easily and twirled it beneath his feet skillfully. She felt immediate jealousy at his actions and dashed forward to steal the ball. He inhaled sharply and stumbled a bit before steadying himself. He was grinning, possibly because he knew she wouldn't retrieve the black striped sphere. Clary called out to Max and after a few minutes of strong convincing, he stood up from his current reading and tried to grasp the ball. She giggled, kicking it away from Jon. "You're outnumbered."

Jace observed his smaller brother and the two older siblings, a look of burning yearn in his tawny colored eyes. He sat at the bench, arms outstretched. He stared at the girl he grew so fond of. Her wild, crimson hair blew recklessly in the air and she was laughing. Loud but happy. Most of the children turned curiously at the noise and stared at the petite girl who was pushing her brother away from the soccer ball. Max's glasses were gone and he was saying something to Clary. Maybe a plan.

Yet, she was giggling like a maniac, the sound vibrant and heart warming. Jonathon yelled something in good natured humor and fell to the floor lightly. Jace couldn't tell the resemblance between the two family members other than the green eyes. His thoughts continued until someone sat beside him. It was Clary. She was breathing hard, her cheeks were aglow, eyes twinkling. He smirked inwardly. What a magnificent view. What a magnificent sight. "I was pretty good, wasn't I?" She asked, wiping at her forehead.

"Yea shortie, but you were cheating." She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms against her chest. He recognized the gesture a million times since she was extremely stubborn. Headstrong was the word he would've preferred. Instead of staying silent, he drew near to her and she didn't seem to notice, occupied with her own thoughts. Clary had her sketchbook on her knees, her eyes fixated on her older brother and Max. He couldn't read her expression though it appeared it to be slight sadness. Jace wondered why. Was there something wrong? Had he done something?

The fair haired boy gently grabbed the book from her hads and placed it under the bench. She whirled to face him in curiousity. "What?" Clary asked, raising both eyebrows in question.

Jace shrugged and smiled. "Am I not allowed to lie my head on your lap?" His reply caught her off guard and she laughed, watching as he rested his head on her legs. Clary was blushing, her vivid freckles barely hidden from the eye. Her hair, for once, was no longer in shambles and cascaded down her shoulders like waves of the sea. For a split second, they both just stared at one another, Jace with longing and Clary with happiness. Then he looked away and yawned softly.

She began to curl her fingers into his hair and felt him gradually relax against her. His eyes would flutter shut then open as if he didn't want to sleep at all. "You can take a nap if you want..." Clary left the sentence hanging and heard him give a rather loud snort.

"No way."

The bright haired girl pursed her lips. "Why not?"

Ever since she met Jace, she figured he was a mystery. He thought differently. He talked differently. And there was no way to really _know_ him. Clary could spend years trying to learn everything about him and end up failing in defeat. That was how he was. _Puzzling. Perplexing. Unfathomable. Perhaps baffling too._

"Because I want to see you." Was all he answered back. He was now tugging on her strands in a sort of trance like behavior. Clary could only stare at him, eyes wide. She'd never had a serious boyfriend, just hopeless crushes that never really acknowledged her mere existence. Now he was here and she was too. And Clary wanted nothing else in the whole wide world but him.

 _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_  
 _And think of you_  
 _Caught up in circles_  
 _Confusion is nothing new_  
 _Flashback, warm nights_  
 _Almost left behind_  
 _Suitcases of memories_  
 _Time after-_

With those final thoughts clouding her head and heart, she lowered her face and met his skin. His lips were feverishly warm and his breath quickened. Their kiss was not in sync like romantic movies and shows. It was _not_ fantasy and fairytale material. To be honest, it was sloppy, but the two teenagers relished the feeling. Her crimson locks spilled around his head like a curtain from a play and he was sure no one would be able to see their faces. She filled him with satisfaction and delight. Joy and contentment. Exhilaration and bliss.

 _Sometimes you picture me_  
 _I'm walking too far ahead_  
 _You're calling to me, I can't hear_  
 _What you've said_  
 _Then you say-go slow-_  
 _I fall behind_  
 _The second hand unwinds_

She parted a couple of inches from his face and trailed her hands from his cheeks to his chin. Jace's eyelids hovered shut and Clary tried to remember his ravishing features in one glance. Their breaths mingled. Clary grinned and sat back into the bench, realizing that Max was now being carried by an amused Jonathon. They didn't notice her or Jace. Most of the children were now gone and the playground was nearly empty. "Penny for your thoughts?" She mumbled to Jace.

"Max."

"Max? Why?"

"A few nights ago, he told me he was scared of one thing."

Clary never knew the small boy for long but he seemed comfortable and sort of closed off. It reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"What's he afraid of?" What would a ten year old be frightened of? The dark? Maybe it was just her. Simon feared blood and shots, fainting if he saw a single glimpse.

Jace laughed heartily causing her legs to vibrate from his movements. "Losing his books actually. It's kind of stupid come to think of it."

Clary felt the need to defend Max. He was just a small boy whose passion was in reading just like hers was sketching. "You're stupid." She replied stubbornly. "Everyone has their own fears."

The tawny eyed boy cocked his brow. "What's yours?"

She didn't look at him and focused her eyes on the sidewalk beneath the bench. "Being forgotten."

Surprise flickered in his face and he appeared to be genuinely astounded. "Are you serious?" His voice was gentle and almost crestfallen. Clary didn't think much of it and smiled dismissively.

"It's nothing really. You asked, I answered." Jace gazed at her for a moment. She didn't want to speak of anything right now. He couldn't figure out why. Was she sad? Being forgotten? Who could ever even dare to forget her? It would be like leaping off a mountain and expecting to live afterwards. _Impossible._ Yet, he did not push her and just hung on in stillness.

A loud buzz was heard and Clary snapped her attention to the phone lying in her pocket. Jace perched up and grunted. The petite girl clicked a button and placed it beside her ear. "Uh, hello?"

"Clary?"

"Oh, Sebastian. Hi."

 **[a/n]: I edited the chapter but thank you to those of you who review continuously. It's truly spectacular. The song is called Time After Time, if any of you are wondering. Thanks again!**


	21. Chapter 21

**the Odds are Never in Our Favor**

" _When she left, it was like someone had ripped my heart out, crumbled it up like a flimsy piece of loose leaf paper and crammed it back into my chest. It somehow managed to work, but it would never, ever feel the same."_ (Step Campbell)

 **[She Never Really Left]**

Jace flicked through the television channels, some comedy some reality. Nothing interested him. Not right now anyway. He sat on the sofa, chin drawn between his knees. Isabelle was on the other side, abnormally silent but he didn't mind. She seemed happy. Often, he wished he could see himself in the future and ponder what he might become. That didn't matter much. Silence filled the air and he recalled what Clary had told him days before. "I kind of like it when it's quiet. It gives me reassurance. I can finally...relax."

She was right. Yet all he thought about was her and Alec. Isabelle and Maryse. Even Robert. They all took him in. He was not lonely anymore. Their love made him happy. It made him glad, fortunate. Jace didn't notice his sister rise and leave, his eyes were placed on the hardwood floor beneath him. He never truly knew love till he met Clarissa Fairchild. But at the same time, he never felt so alone till he met Clarissa Fairchild. Clary. Clary. Clary.

And so in that second, he decided he wanted the best for Clary. She deserved only the best. It would definitely hurt and wound her now but Clary could always heal. She was strong, Jace knew for sure. Was he?

He pulled out his phone. She answered on the second ring. "Jace!"

He wasn't in the mood to smile or laugh. Her voice sounded excited, as if him calling made her leap with joy. Jace cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you on a date. You know, a real one this time." He wondered if his tone was convincing enough.

Jace heard her whistle like she was impressed. "That sounds fancy." He sighed from inward exhaustion. His gut told him to stop what he was doing and laugh with her but the beating organ in his chest told him otherwise. Could he go with the plan? Would he take a cowardly exit? Whatever he chose to do, it would drown both of them in sadness.

"Yea, it is." Jace replied, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Uh, Jace, you don't have to do this. I honestly don't deserve _that_ much." Clary said laughing playfully.

"No I want to. Just-I'll pick you up at seven."

"But-" He flipped the phone away unable to think of an answer. His heart was thumping like something was being destroyed, like the Earth was abruptly shaking. Even the snow that fell from the sky seemed dull even though it was finally winter. Now, it felt like fire was searing his skin and he darted to the bathroom, knocking away the door violently.

Jace hurled into the toilet, his forehead beginning to sweat. This time, when he glanced down at the water, it wasn't vomit. It was thick, red liquid. _Blood._ He coughed and brought his fingers to his lips. They came out the same color. Jace sat numbly on the mat beside the large sink and tub. Waves of nausea spilled through his head and he groaned, tipping his skull against the wall. His stomach lurched again.

Once he washed himself up, Jace threw on a blue sweater and loose jeans. He left his crazy hair to fend for itself. His appearance was as disheartening as what he felt for what he had to do was beyond his abilities.

 **[XXX]**

Jace watched, his body still like a statue, as Clary nearly jumped at his arrival. She waved to the open door where her brother was then whirled to face him, beaming. There were days where he yearned to just stare at her. _How could she feel so blissful when he was so sad?_

The short girl was wearing her green hoodie that held three holes on the left elbow. Her scarlet hair was spilled around her shoulders. Clary's eyes were filled with a brilliant lime green color. Looks were deceiving. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "I missed you."

Jace pursed his lips. "I missed you too."

Her expression seemed to brighten at his reply and Clary raised both eyebrows. "So, where is this fancy place?"

He lowered his head and kissed her cheek gently. Then Jace pulled her against him and they walked down the sidewalks of Manhattan like a golden couple. Those moments were the best. Holding her. Touching her. Kissing her. Talking to her. Laughing with her. Making sure she was safe. The bond they forged caused him to think that nothing could break them apart. Except him.

Jace led her up a building and she continued to press him with questions. He couldn't help but laugh. "Curiousity killed the cat." She huffed and tried to shove him away. But he held on. No, he _needed_ to hold on to her.

The stairs were too narrow so they both had to climb onto the steps, Jace holding her hand along the way. His voice echoed in the building since it was abandoned over ten years ago. The paint was peeling on the door in an ugly gray color. Age took a large toll on the property. Jace felt Clary's fingers tighten around his hand and he managed a weak chuckle. "Scared, are we?"

She took a while to answer. "It's just weird, that's all."

He jerked the last door open forcibly and ran into a howl of wind and snowflakes that drifted past his ears. Jace heard Clary take a sharp intake of breath. "Are you cold?" He asked, rubbing his hands together to recieve warmth.

She didn't repond instantly so he turned and saw that her eyes were flickering from the edge of the three story building to the ground. "What. are. we. doing. here?" Clary paused through each word and waved an accusing finger in the air.

Jace laughed, his chest rising and falling. "I told you."

The girl back away from him and towards the door. He jogged over to Clary and tackled her into a somewhat bear hug. She shouted in alarm but he listened as she giggled uncontrollably. The sky was beginning to darken and the clouds were taking on an ash color. Their puffs of air were visible and Clary lied atop of him, her arms pinned under his. Her cheeks were now rosy and nearly matched her wild hair. Jace's teeth were chattering but he had all the heat needed from her.

He cupped her face and brought it centimeters from his. She leaned lower and did the rest. His fingers ran against her spine and Jace felt her shiver. Clary's lips were heated and she could taste the sensation of what he felt too. It was amazing, better than any kiss they had ever shared. No fireworks went off. No rain. No cliché movie scenes. Just skin on skin. Simple.

They exhaled through their noses not wanting to let go of eachother. Without his support, she probably would have rolled to the softly dusted with snow ground. He broke apart from her, eyes stuck on the wide orbs of forest leaf hues. There was a faint curve to Clary's lips and then a giggle descended from her chest and he gaped at her as she began to roll away from him in sudden laughter.

Jace couldn't keep a straight face for long. "What is it?"

She appeared crazy. Out of her damn mind. Mad. Foolish and even idiotic but he admired the whole lunatic show Clary was displaying. After a few minutes, she stopped and sighed as if nothing out of the ordinary had occured. "It's nothing. I just like kissing you." Shrugging, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Then it all came rushing back to him. _Why he was there...He had to say it now before he could find a chance and cower away._

But he pushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to but it was required. So that day, instead of facing her and telling her the truth, Jace just had fun with her, a fake smile plastered on his face. She didn't seem to ever notice and kept going about it. Maybe she was just blind to what he was thinking. Surely she wasn't a mind reader; that was for sure.

 _ **A few weeks later**_

A loud knock was heard in his bedroom and he released a frustrated sigh, too exhausted to even turn the knob. His head was throbbing and he shoved a pill into his mouth with trembling fingers before stuffing the small container into his cabinet drawer. "Come in." He replied gruffly.

Then she appeared into view, her hair in a violent frenzy. Her expression was concerned but angry. Jace wondered why she appeared that way. _Maybe something happened..._ Yet he remained lying on the all too comfortable bed, eyes back on the ceiling. The room wasn't his since Clary informed him she was still working on the 'surprise'.

"What _is_ with you?" Was her first question. Bewilderment and exasperation. His eyebrows knit and he smiled lazily.

"Hi Clary." Jace answered. He still didn't look at her. His voice was unusually cheerful but unwelcoming. Her lips parted.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Clary took a hesitent step forward, a frown forming on her face. He paid no attention to the girl in the room. Instead he shut his eyelids and hummed deliberately. She halted at the foot of the bed and glared at his limp body.

"Do you think this is funny? I called you for _two weeks_ but you never answered. I visited but you were never there. What is happening?" She demanded, blinking rapidly. He turned his face at a leisurely pace and met her disheartening gaze.

"I. was. busy." Her shoulders went rigid at his words and what looked like a box fell from her hands. His eyes were still on her face but she couldn't decipher his expression. Jace's tawny orbs were now dull. Dark.

"W-What? What do you mean? Busy?" Clary stumbled on the words trying to regain her composure but eventually failing. _This isn't Jace. It isn't. It's someone else. Who is he? Why is he acting this way?_

"Don't act innocent Clarissa. You know what I mean." She winced at the way he pronounced her name. There was no anger. No sadness. No happiness. No resentment. Nothing. That was the issue; he didn't show any emotion.

"No I don't. Is it because I care too much for you? That I'm annoying you with my calls? It feels like I'm the only one feeling something in this relationship!" She exclaimed defiantly, unable to hold the growing rage building inside of her.

Jace's fingers curled tightly around the covers and he sat up gracefully. Then he spat out his words with so much ferocity it packed a heavy punch. " _Do you fucking think that? Do you? If you only knew. If you only knew the shit I have to go through... If you're worried about me, imagine how I feel. Just do that for a second will ya?"_

For a split second Clary stood there registering the words he spoke so freely of. Then she balled her fists and shouted in response. "I called." She swallowed back a sob. "I wanted to see if you were okay. J-just that. Is that too much to ask? I wanna hear from you. I wanna talk to you. I wanna sleep beside you and tell you that story you like. _So why do you keep putting up a wall in front of me? I LOVE YOU. THAT'S IT. I DO."_

She could almost hear his breathing like an old man. Jace doubles over and says something she could not possibly hear. Clary lingered where she was, the tears falling without restraint. Her eyes stayed on his body. _"I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I love you Jace Herondale."_ She whispered repeatedly. Sinking to her knees, she crawled on the carpet over to where he was hunched over. The pain he felt seemed like a strong breeze that blew past her.

Her freckled skin was blotched with clear tears. Clary's cries were raw and she tried to hold them in with all her might but they kept leaking out. Her fingers wrapped around his hands. His head was bent between his knees but Jace was silent. "Why won't you say the same? Why don't you tell me you love me?" She questioned, gasping for much needed air.

Then he glanced up at her his face losing all previous vulnerability. There was something dripping from his nose. Something red. It was blood. It slowly cascaded onto the white carpet, dusting it in crimson color. "Leave. Leave me alone. Just...leave."

Her mouth opened but he pleaded once more. "Clary, just go. Go."

She coughed and staggered to rise. He didn't watch. Then she left. She walked out of the room leaving no evidence she was there in the first place except for the sparkling necklace beside the closet. A necklace with the letter J hanging on the chain.

 **[a/n]: There you go! Review for a faster update. Thanks so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

" _They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now."_ (Edna Millay)

 **[He's Going Away.]**

 _A few months later..._

Clary sipped from the bottle of orange juice and twirled her index finger, drawing invisible circles onto the diner table. She bit her bottom lip in thought and felt someone push her shoulder lightly. Shaking her head from the trance like behavior, Clary turned only to face Sebastian's confused face, eyebrows scrunched and a smile curving on his lips. "What's up?" She asked, trying to take a comforting breath.

He frowned. "I was going to ask you that. You seem...I don't even know." He paused, then continued after a moment. "Are you bothered by me? I feel like I shouldn't be here." Her lips parted and she raised an arm to stop him from talking.

"No, no. It's just..." She sighed, not able to come up with a good lie. Sebastian nodded and looked a bit dejected at her response. His dark eyes appeared to show some exhaustion and she regretted even uttering those words. Clary looked away from him and studied the view beside her. They were currently at Taki's and the atmosphere was empty. Outside, she saw the streets of New York occupied by groups of small children. Some adults tried to control them but it was no use, they seemed to be having fun.

When Clary glanced back at her friend, she found him staring down at his phone, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. She knit her eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?" It took him a second or two to finally register her question. Sebastian looked sort of dazed before he replied.

"Just a picture of Seelie." His words tumbled out as a mumble. Clary let out a short breath.

"She's still talking to you?" Sebastian shook his head. He said it was an old picture when they first started dating. He showed her it. The scarlet haired girl was on his back and he was laughing. There was so much joy on his face. She was placing a kiss on his cheek and the photo painfully struck Clary's chest. And even though Clary didn't want to, she recalled Jace. She didn't remember the good memories, just that he wanted her to leave him alone.

Her green eyes grew misty and she instantly coughed to change the subject. Sebastian was staring at her now in some concern. He tugged the phone away from her gently. "Sorry about that. I didn't get over her that well." She longed to stop dwelling about the boy who sent her away as if she was nothing to him but there was no possible way that would happen. He was snatched away from her. Despite it all, Clary felt dazed as they trudged to Sebastian's car. She brought a hand to her forehead and immediately felt intense heat. _It's a fever, no big deal._

And just as she lied her head against the window, Clary felt her eyelids shut invountarily. She really wanted to sleep. Maybe for a longer time. All night, she'd toss and turn thinking about a boy who was most likely slumbering without her mere name in his head. "Clare? You alright?" Came Sebastian's voice.

She hummed back then mumbled, "Does it go away?"

He almost never heard her words. It took him a minute to finally reply. "Clary." He sighed.

Clary could feel him smiling as he spoke. "Nah, but you can always try to be happy." Her lips curled and she slowly rose from her position on the car seat. She found him watching her with a certain kind of sadness that caused a frown to appear on her freckle splattered face.

"What?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Seelie asked me the same exact question. The same one." Her orbs widened but she couldn't respond. It seemed like both of them longed for someone. Without warning or even permission to do so, Clary spread her arms out in offering. He looked relieved at the action. She buried her head into his shoulder and for some reason never recalled Jace. His fingers stroked her hair and she let out a breath.

"You know...I thought you sort of hated me." Sebastian's outburst surprised her and she pulled away in slight confusion.

"Hated? That's a bit too much." He chuckled, twisting his key to ignite the vehicle.

"Well, yeah. You were basically fuming when I got you in trouble."

Clary waved her hand in the air. "Obviously I'd be angry. I was sent to the principle on the _first day_ of school."

They continued to talk, Clary laughing at his useless banter. For once, she felt glad. She felt glad that she had Sebastian for reassurance. Simon wasn't talking to her even though he promised he would. Isabelle had forgotten about her. And Jace...he was far away.

Sebastian was still driving lazily singing to the song playing by the radio. She watched him in amusement cocking her eyebrows. When Jace had told her to leave, Clary thought he meant for the time being not for the long run. Then he never called. He never bothered with an explanation. Just left, plain and simple. It was cruel, she kept thinking.

To walk out the door and not leave a note. It felt as if someone was placing hot coals onto her heart and demanding her not to give up, not to lose hope. _And after all the days of crying. All the nights annoying Jonathon for comfort. All the moments she spent calling Simon only to receive no answer. And after all the emotions that poured out of her like thrashing waves at sea, Clary realized that Jace had made the mistake not her. He had left not her. She remained loyal._

 **[] [] [] [] []**

Dr. Blackthorn grabbed the file from the cabinet. He flipped through the few pages, eyes widening under his glasses. _What had gone in his mind to release him? He was in no state to be out in the open. The boy needed to be in a room with the right equipment and medicine._

The older man called for his partner. She rushed into his office slightly disoriented. Upon seeing his expression, she asked. "What is it?"

"Give me all the health information on Jace Herondale. Blood type, recent appointments, everything. Bring it as soon as you can."

 **[] [] [] [] []**

 **[a/n]: I apologize that this chapter is short but I have good reason for it. Please review and give me your opinions, good or bad. They are appreciated.**

 **Message to the sad ones:** It's okay to frown and it's okay to feel depressed. It's normal. But remember that times pass, they always do. No need to cry at night, no need to mourn. Just believe that you can always be happy, that you can always smile and laugh freely even without a single reason. You can.

 **Message to the non existant ones:** You might think no one notices you, but someone will. You might think no one cares, but someone does. You might think that everyone doesn't like you, but someone will. Don't overthink it. You are special. You are unique and not in the way inspirational posters state. Life is worth living and you are worth loving.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._

 **[] [] [] []**

The flowers she drew were swirls of black and blue. The petals were a vibrant yellow and the background a shady grey. She flicked her colored pencil up and down onto her pad trying desperately to think of something to draw. A minute passed and she threw down the book on the wall in anger and huffed, collapsing on her bed sheets.

Her head hung low and she frowned. Coming up with a slightly bad idea, Clary grabbed the telephone on her stand and dialed quickly her fingers shaking. On the second ring, he answered.

"Simon?" She asked hesitantly, biting her bottom lip from habit.

She heard him as he let out a breath. Her eyes shut instinctively. "This isn't the best ti-"

"Simon," She started. "You promised. How could you just ignore me? I- I _trusted_ you. Why do you- I've called you, texted you, everything possible. I even came over but your mom lied to me. What happened to us?" She stopped the words that leaked out of her, her chest now rising.

Then she listened to it. The slight ding ding. The sound a phone makes when someone ends the call. The sound that made her believe she had lost her other half. She shook her head repeatedly, tears springing in her jade colored eyes. She wiped at her nose with her palm and told herself to be strong.

The door to her bedroom swung open abruptly and she was faced with her brother who waved sheepishly. Upon seeing her expression, his eyebrows knit and he sauntered closer to her, bending down to sit on the ground across from her. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, Jon." She replied, staring down at her feet covered in reindeer socks.

"You could tell me anything Clary. You know it." He smiled and she found reassurance at the gesture.

The petite girl glanced down at his face and sighed. "I don't really know. I've just been- just...really sad lately." He nodded in understanding, his features causing her to rethink they were even siblings.

"Ya know? You probably don't want to hear this but dad used to tell me that if you aren't feeling good just look at the things you have rather than the things you don't." Her eyes widened at her birth father's reference and she wanted to continue listening. He noticed and cracked a playful grin.

She smiled and nodded her head before sniffling. "Yeah. Thanks Jon."

He reached his arms out and embraced her. She welcomed the unusual warmth. Her voice sounded muffled but she said, "I'm sorry I haven't been the best sister." Jonathon laughed and pulled away.

"Are you kidding me? Your the best!" She punched him playfully and he shielded his body in defense.

 **[] [] [] [] []**

Isabelle knocked on the door and demanded for her brother to open it. "Jace, let me in." After a few long moments of impatience, the door was yanked open rather slowly. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed wearing attire as if he was leaving somewhere.

He didn't reply and she took a seat beside him without permission. His tawny colored hair was long but placed neatly to one side. She nudged him with her shoulder and he peered over to her in curiousity.

"What's up with you? All this time, you're not acting yourself." Jace laughed. The sound was weary. Her face fell.

"I don't really know Iz." He admitted, meeting her ebony eyes.

"What don't you know? Jace, I'm serious." Isabelle explained, pressing her slender hand against his large ones. "I am your older sister." She added jokingly and caught him grin in satisfaction.

"Yeah you are." He whirled his face in her direction. Now she noticed her brother. The one her parents adopted at the age of ten. He was stubborn but confident. Kind but not open. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"Is it Clary?" Isabelle demanded and saw him wince. She didn't regret her words and repeated the question. "Well? Is it?"

He shook his head. "I've got a question for you Isabelle." She sat upright sensing it was somewhat important.

"If you regretted something...something significant, would you fix it?" Isabelle remained silent for some time and tilted her face to meet his.

"Yes. Absolutely. No matter what." His orbs widened and he released a few long breaths. She leaned over to her brother in concern.

"Jace, what is this about?" Isabelle questioned carefully. He snapped his gaze over to her.

"Don't worry about it Iz. I'm just thinking..." She pursed her lips and rose to her feet before peering down at him in bewilderment.

"Alright, Jace. If you need me, I'm always here." He smiled crookedly and nodded. The tall girl sauntered out of the room hesitantly but felt that her brother had something in mind, something that she couldn't quite decipher.

 **[] [] [] [] []**

Jocelyn gave the paper bags to her children before smiling to them. "It's a new year Jon. You'll be a senior." The boy appeared nervous, his snow colored hair messy. His posture was low and she felt sympathy for him. Clary was heading into the eleventh grade while he was above her by a year.

They trudged to school together and she pointed towards the office where he would find the office for his schedule. He gave her a quick thanks and disappeared into the roaring crowds of students.

She stared after him then down at her green sneakers before taking a walk outside. Clary remembered her first year and the way she had met Sebastian who was now her only friend.

She passed the parking lot, catching the eye of Maia Roberts. The brown skinned girl gave her a joyful wave. She was holding Bat's hand and Clary realized that Jordon was out of the picture. Tucking strands of her auburn hair back, she placed her palms above her eyes from the sun.

When she turned at the corner of the brick wall behind the school, she heard her name being called. Then she saw the figure. His car was parked in restricted parking. He ran over to her and she stumbled back.

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

 **[] [] [] []**

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. They just keep piling up and I am so proud to give you a story you could enjoy. Please keep the reviews going. I feel lost without them. To answer the questions asked:

 **Will Jace die?**  
I make happy endings. Don't worry.

 **What are your favorite types of TMI stories?**  
I absolutely admire the Clagnus story made. I don't remember the title but I think it was catastrophic incidents. Don't get me wrong, Jace and Clary is my favorite ship but the author causes the story to make you believe in it. You guys should check it out too if you're interested.

 **Why is your story keep saying it's updated when it's not?**  
I honestly don't know of this issue. I simply update but for some reason it takes time to effect. Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **For the compliments that encourage me to update and give me words that I am a talented writer:**

You readers are the reason I wake up in the morning feeling estatic to start the day. You readers are the reason I hope for finals to end so I can meet you globally. You are the readers that make my dreams come true review by review. You readers encourage me to become a better person. I love you guys. Keep up the support. I hope you enjoy!

 **[Check out my other Clace stories on my page. They'll be updated soon!]**


	24. Chapter 24

" _ **She had no need to ask why he had come. She knew as certainly as if he had told her that he was here to be where she was."**_ (Leo Tolstoy)

She stood there as if she was a statue, shocked but incredibly sad. Her eyes met his and she saw him bend down to his knees. "Please, I just need you to listen. Hear me out Clary." His words were tinged with desperation and plea. The book she held tightly in her right hand fell and she didn't bother picking it up. Instead, she stepped back further away from him. His fair orbs widened at her actions.

His hair was still long but tumbled to the side, clouding a portion of forehead. His lips formed into a straight line. If she hadn't known him, she'd say he appeared normal, ordinary. Now that she knew him for nearly two years, his expression displayed strong emotions but she didn't acknowledge them. For once, she felt lost. There were no students out. First hour had begun.

She stared at the boy who shattered her heart the way she knocked over her mother's favorite vase. The boy who told her to leave him alone. She had cried to Jonathon. She had cried to Sebastian. She had annoyed all of them with her stupid issue of 'love' when it was merely a pesky insect she needed to flick off her chest. His head remained low now, strands of sunshine colored hair falling forward. She heard him say something but it wasn't audible to her ears. All she heard was thrashing waves.

He peered up. She managed to say something. "What do you want with me?" His shoulders tensed and she felt tears in her emerald eyes. Her eyelids shut willingly. She had to be strong and hold her ground. Everything was going well until he showed up. She could go back to class and forget this encounter had ever happened.

"I just want you to hear me out." He croaked, voice low.

She shook her head repeatedly, taking a deep breath. He was still staring at her. "Give me a reason. Give me a reason I should let you talk." His jaw clenched and he didn't answer. He couldn't find a way to answer so she took it as a means of continuing. "Jace, oh god. _Jace, I love you._ I still do but at least I'm trying to forget you. I wish I could." She swallowed. "You know you were my first serious relationship. My first. And I actually thought we'd-" She laughed, a bitter smile crossing her freckled face. "last. You told me to leave. So I did. I even went a different way to places just so I wouldn't bother you down the streets. I cried for you and I regret it so much. What _do_ you have to say?"

The tears she held in finally fell and it dripped down her chin slowly. She found him, the outline of his eyes red. She didn't feel any sympathy for him. Biting her lip, she bent lower and grabbed her book. With that, she wiped her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve and blinked her orbs before sauntering away, each step weighing like a million.

"Clary! Please!" He called, his voice breaking at the end. She whirled to face him, her body betraying her thoughts. " _I love you._ I love you more than anything in the world. Anything. I just- I can't explain it now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You deserve better but I...I can't let you go." He whispered.

"Then why did you?" She asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Because I was stupid. Because I wasn't thinking straight." His fingers were clenched together but she saw them trembling. He rose to his feet, hands on his knees as if he was slightly struggling.

 _Wise men say_  
 _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you._

 _Would it be a sin?_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you._

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you..._

He embraced her. The gesture left her staring at the sidewalk behind his figure in surprise. His large arms wrapped around her small figure but she didn't return it. He noticed and pulled away reluctantly. "I love you. What do I have to do?" His tone sounded so resigned. So defeated. It frightened her.

"How am I supposed to know you won't do it again?" She mumbled, his breath stirring her cheeks.

"I promise. I swear. I swear on everything. _Us._ I just want to be with you. Only you." Her head hung low and he brought his hand to lift her face up and meet his golden gaze. "Clary, I love you. I want you so bad. There's nothing I wanted more in my life."

She mustered a half smile. "You don't know what else could happen in your life."

He chuckled this time, chest rumbling, but his eyes deceived him. "I can actually, as long as you're with me." His eyes were now blazing like a growing fire, something that couldn't be controlled.

She seemed to realize something and stepped away. He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I have to go-sorry."

"Clary-wait." She stopped once more. The color of her freckles and aurburn hair caught the light from the sun. "I didn't come just to apologize. I- I want you to come with me." He said with some hesitancy.

"Where?" Her confusion appeared to grow.

"I know a place. We can stay there together. Just you and me."

Clary grabbed her backpack from the curb and shrugged her shoulders. "Jace, let's go to our classes first. Explain it to me lat-"

" _No_." He interrupted, exasperation plastered on his skin. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" She uttered, jade orbs wide and puzzled. "Leaving where?"

"I'm just leaving away from here. Away from all this shit." He pointed his finger to the atmosphere surrounding them.

Clary's hands went limp and she pushed away her hair in frustration. "Why?"

He breathed through his nose and she suspected he was impatient now. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is if you come with me."

"You're not giving me enough information!" She almost shouted. "For how long?"

Jace reached out and grasped her face. His eyes were closed as if this moment might not happen again. "For a long time. All I want is you. Do you trust me enough?"

The question startled her and she instantly replied, "yes, I do."

" _Then come with me._ " He urged. He bore the expression of a child who needed something but wouldn't get it. She felt him shaking against her.

"And leave everybody behind? What about my mom? Jonathon?"

"Just me. If you can't, say so. I'll leave on my own." Jace let go of her and the warmth she felt was suddenly gone. He left. His back facing her.

How could she do that? Leave everyone behind. Was he that important? Where were they going? But she still loved him. She loved him more than anything and anyone. Could she do it? Leave the world and run away with him...

Clary darted towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jace took a sharp intake of breath. "I love you too." He turned wearily, eyes misty like dark clouds. Pressing his forehead against hers, he placed a gentle kiss onto her temple.

"You're going to be the death of me."


	25. Chapter 25

_**"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves."**_ (Victor Hugo)

His hands stroked the wheel of the car as they passed hills and extended plains. He was half aware of the road ahead, his eyes on the girl he loved. She appeared curious, her lips quirking up at the sight of houses and neighborhoods consisting of merely two to three houses. He guessed the area fascinated her. This place was home to him. He had never visited in over years and now that she had agreed to come with him in what seemed like the worst idea ever, he wanted so badly to give her something in return. He needed her at that moment than in any other.

Jace told her that it would be better if she informed Jocelyn of their departure but Clary insisted that her mother would only decline. He knew for certain that Jocelyn disapproved of him. He just didn't know exactly why.

All his life, he saw and witnessed events and situations that only convinced his belief that love was stupid. Love didn't exist. Maryse and Robert were only together for the business. His biological mother and father were blurs in his head. All he ever found pleasure in was Clary. She had a temper that could've frightened anyone despite her short height. She had kindness he only felt with Alec and Isabelle. She loved him. Yea, she loved him for who he was not what he was supposed to be to everyone else. He could spend endless years to describe all her features but he would never finish. He would defend her with all his life even if the odds weren't in their favor.

There was something that connected their souls like strings at the heart. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because she saw through his masked emotions and stared at the weak boy who sat cradled in the corner of a room. And when he gazed at her, he saw a girl who longed for adventure. She drew and drew and drew but her thoughts sometimes took her away from him. He wished to join her in her dreams and be together no matter the cost.

"Clary." He started and she faced his direction with a slight curve on her eyebrows. Confusion. "I'm sorry." Those words weren't enough. They never were. Jace believed that that apology could never cause anyone to feel better. If you broke glass you couldn't just say sorry and it would magically come into place. No, it wasn't possible.

Her jade flecked orbs widened and she attempted to stop him. "Jace, you don't-"

"No." He swallowed, as he drove. His tawny eyes gazed at the road as if looking at her would only halt his words. "I was stupid. _So_ stupid. I took everything for granted so when- when I met you I couldn't help but feel like I belonged. Like a real couple void of arguments and all that crap. I love you. To tell you the truth if you declined coming with me, I think I would've drove this damn car off a cliff. I mean it. It was my fault."

When Jace whirled to study her face, he found her smiling wistfully her eyes misty. "I don't know how I'm supposed to compete with that."

Upon hearing the statement, he chuckled and shook his head. "I love you, Jace. I don't care if you were taking me to the ends of the Earth I'd still follow." Jace shifted his right hand on the wheel and pressed his fingers against her cheeks. Her eyes closed at the feeling and he felt sadness fill him at the sight. When he pulled away she instantly turned towards the window at the mansion standing before them.

"Don't tell me this is it. Do not." She mumbled in disbelief and his lips formed into a grin. Hopping out of the seat, he dragged her along as she whispered things about rich people. "Who owns this?" Clary asked as he unlocked the front door.

"My mother and father before they passed. They left it in my name and apparently it's paid for. I don't know by who but it is." She hummed in reply as they stepped in and the lights flickered on. She caught sight of a staircase and Jace told her it led to the bedrooms. He guided her there. He stopped his steps at a door and pointed to the closet. "There are clothes in there. I don't know if they'll fit considering your size-" Clary scoffed and punched him on the shoulder roughly.

He laughed. "The bathroom is to the right." Jace then left saying he had to check something out. Once he was gone, Clary sighed as if all the events that had occured was a dream. Peeking into the closet, she spotted dresses and gowns that made her lips part in surprise. Most of them were short and reached just above her knees. She raised her eyebrows in question and grabbed a gown. It was white with painted red roses that looked like something actually drawn.

With that, she ducked into the bathroom to take a shower, a smile plastered on her freckled face.

When Clary returned, her thoughts rather clear she sauntered down the hall to find Jace. She caught the sight of a door slightly pulled open and she pushed it open without permission. He was sitting down, staring at something in his hands. Her eyebrows knit and she trudged forward. "What is that?" Clary asked, when she was hovering above his shoulder.

He looked disoriented and didn't notice her presence until he stared behind him. "You look beautiful." Jace stated, his orbs gazing at her features. Clary snorted and bent lower to study the object of his attention. It was a picture frame of a young woman and man in their mid thirties with a small kid at the center. She recogized the boy as Jace. His hair was short and he wore a wrinkled shirt and shorts. His mother was smiling while his father seemed like an exact replica of him.

She sighed softly but tugged at the photograph. He let her with an intake of breath. "This is your childhood home. The manor." Clary realized, her voice tinted with a bit of regret. Jace smiled and rose to his feet.

"I knew you'd figure it out." She nodded her head and he explained that he was hungry and dragged her down the stairs to what she assumed would be a kitchen. She figured he wanted to change the subject of his parents. Clary blinked her eyes as she listened to Jace speak.

"There's food here. Although, I am not a very good chef." She felt a laugh release from her chest and his cheeks colored in embarassment.

"Alright then." She pulled her hair back and told him to gather pasta and sauce. She could make some mean spaghetti. Jace followed her demands and watched her in concentration. Poking the top of the box open, Clary dumped the hardened strings into a pot he had retreived from a cabinet. "Okay." She mumbled to herself and switched on the heat.

There wasn't ingrediants for her to make her own sauce so she had to use the ready made jar. "And now we wait." She announced, turning to face him with a nod of her head.

"For how long?" He questioned, oddly interested in the making of pasta.

"About twenty minutes or until the water starts to boil." Clary bit her bottom lip at their coversation. They had seperated for almost a year yet their interactions were the same. It made her glad that nothing changed and neither did they.

"I was serious when I said you looked amazing." He said, his pink lips curving upwards.

She rolled her eyes and corrected him. "You said I looked beautiful."

He chuckled and yanked her abruptly into his strong arms. She breathed in a sigh of relief and wrapped her own around his shoulders. "I missed you." He muttered against her neck but she still understood him. He stroked her curls of hair and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. She was with him. She was safe again. That was all that mattered right now.

When they pulled away, Jace was smiling and there was no hidden meaning in his eyes but strong affection. "I don't want the pasta to burn. Stop distracting me." She playfully scolded and peered into the grey pot on the stove. Once the heat was off, she grabbed the handle and moved it towards the sink. Gasping, Clary dropped her fingers at the sudden sting. Glaring at her index finger, she growled under her breath and felt Jace appear beside her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a light burn."

"Really?"

She nodded and wanted to tell him she wasn't a baby but bit back her tongue. Once the pasta was spilled onto two glass plates, Clary placed them onto a small wooden table where they sat. Jace gave a whistle. "You're a chef."

Clary let out an annoyed breath. "Thank you for the endearing comment."

Jace seemed to think of something and snapped his fair gaze over to hers. "You know, we should do that spaghetti thing where-" She was one step ahead of him.

"No, Jace. In your dreams. That's cheesy." There was still an hint of a smile on her face.

 **[] [] [] [] []**

Jace wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She was hardly breathing now, not from suffocation but from the feeling of being close to him. His breathing stirred her face and she shut her eyes. "Clary?" She heard him mumble.

"What?"

"Tell me the story." He demanded.

And that night, she spoke the story of a shadowhunter boy and a shadowhunter girl who fell in love even when at war with the enemy. Jace listened, sometimes commenting on the parts he disagreed on.

As her consciousness ebbed, Clary's thoughts jumped into a free fall and all she could do was willingly tuck herself in the cocoon of warmth beside her.

 **[a/n]: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to remind you, the story is going to hit the climax soon.**

 **Can we reach 310 reviews? Thanks so much!**


	26. Message! Sorry Readers!

**NOT AN UPDATE; I AM TRULY SORRY**

 _I wanted to let you guys know that from now on the story will change into first person, Clary's point of view. I did this on purpose because of how the story will progress from now. It will soon be over in a few chapters._

 _Again, I'm sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted to let you readers know before hand. Thanks! Also, I'll be updating soon. Trust me, I really wanted to but frustrating exams kept me away from my lap top. I'm working on_ _ **She needed the saving, The odds are never in our favor,**_ _and_ _ **Did you forget about me.**_

 _Be on the look out for them and I appreciate the reviews. They make me so happy. I love you guys and know that you are important not only to people but the world._

 _ **ONE MORE MESSAGE:**_ _I'd like to inform you guys on this because it means the world to me. Question more. No matter what, you must question everything you hear. The things that are going around our country and other nations are being hidden from the citizens. There are children fighting against Israel for freedom only to be shot. In Yemen, thousands die from air strikes of Saudi Arabia. Protesters are being arrested for doing something that is completely legal. I'm asking you this because the Earth is slowly perishing with our humanity. We must save the Earth that has kept us in its shelter. Question more. Let's save the Earth because it's the only thing that is keeping us here._

 **PLEASE WAKE UP BEFORE OUR HUMANITY IS LOST FOREVER.**

 _Updates are coming soon! Bye Bye!_


	27. Chapter 27

She shook her head and stifled a laugh before darting up the stairs to grab some clothes. A week had passed since she left with Jace and she didn't know what to think of her departure. She felt hallow. She missed her mother and definately without a single doubt, Simon. He had stopped talking to her so she stopped caring but inside, she knew for certain, that her heart was bleeding. She was with Jace. She was supposed to be happy. Wasn't she? Her eyebrows furrowed and she heard a distinct ring. Searching through her clothing, she discovered the object was her phone.

This time she opened it. After the call, she would dispose of the device. She didn't want to hear of them. Yet, they were the only things that swept passed her mind. Bringing the phone to her ear, she decided to wait for a response. Seconds later, she heard a deep voice ask hesitantly, "Clary? Clary, is that you?" It was Jocelyn, she could tell.

"What do you need from me?" The girl replied, her tone weak and breathing slightly rapid.

"You're with him aren't you, Clarissa?" Clary winced at her full name realizing her mother's tone was cold instead of worried.

"Is this why you called?" She decided to counter, her voice shaking. She wanted to hug her mom. She wanted her mom to tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. It wasn't going to be alright.

"Enjoy your life." Then the sound of shuffling and a dead end. A part of her thought that her mother accidentally shut the phone but she knew otherwise. Bringing her hands to her face, she felt tears drip down her fingers. Her own mom had told her to leave as if she wouldn't care about her well being. Was that it? Simon had left and now Jocelyn. All she had was Jace. Would he leave?

Wiping her eyelids with her palm, Clary rose to her feet and padded into the living room where Jace sat on the sofa, staring ahead, sipping beer from a glass. He turned when she was close enough and said, "I'm sorry I dragged you here." His words were dry but his tawny orbs said something with so much more meaning. She shook her head at the statement and collapsed beside him, lying her head on his shoulder numbly.

"I wanted to." Clary mumbled, feeling his breath stir her hair. He brought his hand up to her head and planted a simple kiss on her forehead. She sighed and stared at the black screen of the television set.

"Jace?" She asked hesitantly, aware of where this conversation would go.

He hummed in response.

"You're hiding something from me." She pulled away now and saw him shut his eyes. He seemed to contemplate something but remained silent. She pursed her lips and waited. Nothing.

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets." He tried to tug at her hand but she stepped away from the couch. His hair was a mess. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he appeared to be sleep deprived. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell that she was tired of people leaving her. She didn't want him to abandon her like the others.

His shoulders slumped and he whispered ever so softly, "I'm sorry." And he told her to look under the mattress in their room. She was afraid. Afraid of what she would find. But her instincts didn't stop her from running into the lit room and rummaging through the covers to feel a rumple of papers. She pulled them out and read Jace's full name on a column. Her forest eyes scanned the words and Clary fell to her knees, clapsing her mouth. She flipped through another page. Then another. Then a x ray picture.

Her shoulders shook and this time she couldn't hold it. She screamed, throwing the papers onto the carpet like they burned. Clary felt arms around her. Jace. She pushed him away roughly. "You lied! You lied to me!" It felt as if salt had been sprinkled on her wounds. She couldn't form any other words. Jace was holding her. Holding her tightly but he was trembling. She held a finger to his face and lifted it so that their eyes met.

He was crying.

Jace who showed so much confidence. Jace who she thought was a super hero who never showed any emotion. Jace who always laughed when she cried for petty things. Jace whose heart held no boundaries. Jace whose grin masked no other. Jace who she thought was invincible. He was crying. His normally vivid golden eyes bloodshot. "I'm sorry. I-I swear I didn't mean to hide it." He managed to say, holding both her arms as if she would run away.

"Why-why couldn't you tell me before?" She whimpered and dropped her head against his chest. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart. It felt like someone was ripping her lungs out and laughing at the odds.

"You'd leave me." He answered simply, his voice hoarse. "I love you. Clary, you mean so much to me. I-I couldn't see you with someone else. When you're with me, I feel like I can do anything. Anything." He wiped at his nose. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his tense figure and felt him immediately tuck his head into her shoulder. She was holding him now. She was holding him as he broke down. As his body racked with raw sobs. She repeated the same words. Over and over again.

Just a room where two teenagers lied. A girl holding a strong boy who carried the world. A girl who pressed kisses on his head. The boy who embraced her and cried to no one else but her. Piles of paper scattered on the ground. Sobs and words of reassurance.

"I love you. I won't leave."


	28. Chapter 28

"So... you ignored the notices?" He heard her ask and glanced to her face once more. A frown was set on her freckle splattered face, her lime orbs masked with something he could not read. Nodding, he held her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Yea. I just thought it was short term, you know? Then I saw my file and I couldn't believe it." He laughed a little. "Sort of unexpected."

She shrugged her shoulders without much emotion. "Does anyone know?"

"Just you." The words for resolute. Genuine. Final. She felt an odd warmth fill her chest. He trusted her. That was enough.

She slowly tugged away from his grasp and headed down into the kitchen where the dishes and cups had to be rinsed. Though they were only two people, they sure ate a lot. Grabbing a large blue rag from the brown and orange counter, she filled the wipe with water and twisted, watching as most of the liquid fell to the sink.

Jace had a tumor. A brain tumor called Glioblastoma. It was an ugly name for a disease. An evil one to be exact. She blinked her eyes and focused on the floor where she ws bent, pant legs pulled up so that the soap could not reach her clothes. Her hair was matted in a messy but somewhat manageable bun. She scrubbed at the blocks harder and harder. She needed to act fine in front of Jace but it was nearly impossible considering her family had abandoned her. She only had him. She had never seen him so sad, so last. The night he had cried, they both never slept. He told her about the symptoms. He told her about the aches and pains he felt at the most strangest of times. He told her that Robert and Maryse thought he was just taking a break from school. That he was just stressed out. That was only part of what he felt.

Clary took a few breaths and stood up steadily, lugging a bucket of water down. Dipping the rag inside, she didn't bother to drain and dropped it onto the marble floor. Water filled the space and she simply moved to wipe at a few stains furiously. "I don't know what the floor did to you but you sure look angry Clare." She listened to him say, his voice almost musical. Peering up, she saw him staring at her, his lips curving into a large grin. One she could not ignore.

"Shut up." She mumbled and wiped her arm on her forehead, giving him a final glare. He laughed and told her that there was a mop in the hall's closet. She shook her head and thought that he had left but he was abruptly beside her, pants pulled up. Her eyes grew wide and he winked before pulling his own rag from a nearby drawer. Clary watched in amusement and some awe as he scrubbed under the table and beneath a blue rug, his eyebrows scrunched. She wiped at her nose, surprised she was tearing up for the most foolish of moments.

The boy who was cleaning was going to leave soon. He was going away and she would never see him again. No more smiles. No more kisses. No more hugs. She shed her eyes away from his form and simply sat on the wet floor, her legs crossed. She didn't feel like working anymore. It felt pointless. Jace must've noticed he was the only one cleaning because he soon stopped and crawled to her, eyes curious. "What's up?" He asked, throwing the now gray rag effortlessly into the bucket, drops of soap and water spilling around the tiles.

"Nothing." She replied, sighing, her head tucked into her folded knees.

"Stop being nasty." He retorted and leaned forward as if to embrace her when she felt something cold hit her face. Her expression immediately contorted into shock and realized Jace was laughing, his benevolent chuckle filling the air.

" _Jace_ ". She scolded in just that one word. She brought the back of her palms and tried to dry her cheeks. He tried to move away from her vision but she was fast enough and instantly clung onto his ankle.

"You're such a midget, Clary." He teased, trying desperately to pull away. He did after a moment but slipped rather ungracefully onto the floor. She smiled and yearned to take a picture of this moment because it was one she would keep. He was laughing though, his tawny hair tossled in different directions. His black shirt was wet with water and a white substance of soap.

Rolling her eyes, she rose carefully to her feet and pulled the plastic bucket over the sink. Squeezing some hand soap onto her hands, she shut the faucet and turned only to feel Jace press a kiss on her temple. "I love you." He said rather easily, running his fingers in her auburn hair. She pushed him playfully to the side and trudged to the living room where she collapsed onto the brown sofa. He joined her a few moments later, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He appeared to be contemplating something and situated himself so that his head lied on her lap and her hands trailed down his face. He shut his eyes and told her to shut the tv. She complained about it being Tom and Jerry but listened to him anyway.

"You stopped when the girl and the boy thought they were siblings." He said, shutting his eyes at her soft caresses. She sucked in a breath and mentally nodded. He was beautiful. His long lashes shadowed his eyes and his hair was plastered on his forehead in a messy manner. He was breathing softly through his nose and she knew she could stare at him for an eternity.

"Basically, they stopped talking like they used to. He tried to ignore her. She tried to ignore him. But it was useless because whenever they saw each other, they knew the feelings. She knew she loved him and he did too. On a trip to the Seelie Court, the Fairie headquarters, the girl could not leave the castle since she had eaten food from their garden. The queen asked for on exit and that was for him to kiss the girl. They were both nervous. My mom said both of them were excited but scared. He kissed her and she was freed. She lost her best friend becuase he was in love with her and she was losing him even though he loved her. They were fighting a battle with her father who sought only a deathly battle. They didn't know what to do." She stopped when she noticed him sleeping. Instead of waking him or moving, Clary placed her head over his and her arms entangled over his body as if she was a blanket and slept.


	29. Chapter 29

" _When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on."_

Franklin D. Roosevelt

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed, her head flooding with thoughts she could not put away. She placed her hands on her ears. "Leave me alone!"

Jocelyn took a tentative step forward, her face overly concerned. Her hair was a ragged mess, dark bags under her brilliant wise eyes. "Honey, it's alright. We're here-"

Clary cut her off with a violent wave of her hand. "You're not my mother! You're nothing to me. He was hurting because of you!" Glistening tears fell from her orbs and she ran into Jace's room, slamming the door shut behind her. She collapsed on his bedside, watching his breathing through his chest. He was shivering uncontrollably, something she had tried to lessen by bringing the many blankets she found in the closet. It was no use. His eyelids were a vivid purple. His mouth a chaotic red. His hair in the same long tendrils she loved.

"Jace?" She whispered, reaching to lightly kiss his nose. She silently wept, wiping her nose with her sweater sleeve. She was tired. She hadn't slept for three days. She hadn't ate since breakfast the day before. Though she didn't care. Her health was the least of her worries.

.

.

.

.

Jace was dying.

He was dying in front of her, she knew. She was getting front row seats to see lord death do his work. "Clare-?" Her head jerked upwards and she met his molten gaze. Even in sickness his eyes were its normal tawny hue. His voice was so low. No playfulness. No joking. No sarcasm.

She hurried for the glass of water of his cabinet and he stopped her with a flick to her wrist. "I don't need it. I don't need it." He repeated.

"What are we-what are we going to do?" She was surprised she still had tears to shed. The sobs racked through her body like waves crashing on shore. She dropped her head onto his chest, making sure not to hurt him.

"Stay with me Clary. Just stay. That's it. And stop crying." Jace smiled, though his face was too pale for her to respond with the same gesture.

"My mom-she wants you to go to the hospital."

"No. No hospital. They're not going to do anything but try to give me pain meds." He looked away to the window to their left where the sun was beginning to rise. It was quite beautiful for such a bad day.

"Then, we wait?" She struggled to find the words needed.

He nodded and Clary rose from her seat to lie with him on the bed. She pressed her head into the crook of his burning skin. She felt his arm snake its way around her waist, his grip so very weak. In those silent moments, she remembered his normally vibrant attitude. She remembered the visits to the doctor that led to nothing at all. She remembered school. She remembered Jordon who was probably worried sick about his best friend. For some reason, she couldn't recall her life before Jace. It was strange. She wanted to but she couldn't. Perhaps she had forgotten.

Her mother had found them the day before with the help of Simon who somehow knew their location. She had heard of Jace's condition and told them she could drive them to the hospital. Jace refused. So Clary listened. He wanted it so bad. He said he hated hospitals. They were depressing. There were a lot of annoying old people too. He just wanted to stay with Clary. He told her to act like it was a normal day.

Things were going fine a few weeks before. He was ordinary in a every positive way possible. Then he began to feel sudden aches and pains. Pains that caused him to fall onto the kitchen floor. Pains that made him grumpy and silent. Pains that changed him. She would take it all if she could. She would take the disease and give it to herself rather than him. He didn't deserve it. He could never deserve it. If only she could lift the weight off his shoulders...

He kisses her on the forehead. Then her left cheek. Her right cheek. Her nose. Her temples. Then her lips. She turns to cause him less exhaustion and he complies, his fingers slipping into her hair. She knows he wants to act normal. She knows he wants to know that he isn't dying. She could read him like a book. A book nearing its end.

She listened to the distinct sounds of footsteps coming towards their room. She didn't bother to move, nor did Jace. He looked like he was trying hard to continue to breathe. "Honey! The ambulance is here. Open the door!"

Moments of complete silence mixed with the cheerful chirping of birds passed.

"Clarissa. They will be opening this door now!" Jace tried to rise from his position on the bed. She helped him up immediately yearning for his comforting warmth.

"Give me the pills." He demanded in a soft voice, pointing to the last drawer. She gave him a questioning look before reaching down.

When she handed it to him, he lifted the cap off then stared at her. She saw everything then. She saw what he was planning to do. She knew his intentions. His golden strands of hair were growing brown at the ends, curling onto his eyes sometimes. His skin was no longer tan. But a ghoulish white.

He was asking for permission.

She felt her ribs shake. Her heart tremble. Her chest tighten. Her eyes widen. Her lips part. And she nodded. She gave him permission.

"Don't forget about me, love." He uttered, brushing his feverish lips against her ear. She shivered from the heat and watched in horror as he grabbed the pills and shoved them into his mouth. He didn't bother drinking any water. He swallowed it all. So simple. So dangerous.

"Come here." She did. She crawled to him like a child uncertain. A child afraid. A child lost. A child so naive to fall in love. He chuckled against her. "You're going to forget about me, right?"

She shook her head. "Never. Your name is written on my heart. Forever traced." He smiled. It wasn't a real smile. It was sad. Inevitably broken.

The door swung open, two police officers springing into action. Jocelyn raced to her daughter who pushed her to the wall and tried to cover up Jace. The paramedics swept the blankets away from his body and she screamed. Her mouth was rigid and her fists were clenched. Simon was holding her. Then Jordon. Then someone else. She bit one of them. They stepped away momentarily and she rushed to Jace who was covered by people in white and blue. "Get away! He doesn't want you." She caught a glimpse of his face through a nurse's crisp coat. His eyes were closed. A peaceful smile spread across his face. She knew then that her job was done. And that was the hardest part. The doctors tried to carry him but there was no point. He was long gone.

She let Jordon drag her away then. He carried her outside. To the beach beyond the large and chaotic house. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't stop him. She was mumbling something. Over and over again. Jace. That's what she was saying. Her body was trembling. She was making inaudible noises Jordon could no longer decipher. She glanced up at the ocean.

Gusts of winds blew past her hair. They dried her tears and wiped her sorrows. Sand finds its way between her toes. The tides crashed against the shore and Clary breathed slowly through her nose, still mumbling. "I think he's there." Jordon said, whispering into her ear.

"Where?" She asked, distracted with the actions at sea.

"There." He pointed his finger at the ocean.

"Why there?"

"So that he can ride the waves." She turned to stare at his face, trying to figure out if this was some joke. It wasn't.

"Jordon?" She asked again.

"Yea?"

"I'm not gonna be the same again."

His answer surprised her. "I know. You of all people. I know." Clary crept deeper to his chest and heard his heart beats. Slow. Then she pulled away and rose to her feet. Then she ran. And ran. And ran. And ran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Patient 104D, over there." The woman pointed to a short girl in the corner of the white room. She was staring at the window. She was mumbling something against her lips. Easing closer, the doctor tried to listen.

"He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. I'll never forget." She was a beautiful girl with bright red hair curling down her shoulders. Her skin was a light pink dotted with orange freckles. She whirled and he met her eyes. A forest green. A shattered color. She gives him her back, uninterested in his observing antics.

Then she's back to talking at the window, her red lips stretching into a happy grin. "Shut up, Jace. It's not that funny." She was seeing someone. The doctor heard that her boyfriend had died. She was simply hallucinating, seeing images that were not really there. It was quite tragic.

Quickly jotting down something on his clip board, the older man nodded his head once at the unaware girl. What a poor soul...

 **A/N: The epilogue will be coming soon. The end is near. :) Please review your opinions.**


	30. Chapter 30

" _What did a happy ending even mean in real life, anyway? In stories you simply said, 'They lived happily ever after,' and that was it. But in real life people had to keep on living, day after day, year after year."_

Scott Westerfeld

He forgot about all his pains when he was with her. He forgot about his constantly bleeding nose. His clenched chest. His lapse of consciousness.

Just her. She was a burning light he longed to seek in the darkness. He was so damn lucky to have her and she didn't even know it. She was too immersed in keeping him safe and making sure his needs were taken care of. God, his heart formed into knots when he was with her. His breath quickened. His senses were sharper. She made him a better person, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

And then the sudden aches came. It hurt so much he was sure that God hated him. He would cough blood into the toilet, his chest heaving. Clary would be beside him on the bathroom floor, sniffling and crying, but dabbing a napkin on his face. He hated when she saw him like this. Weak and vulnerable. Afraid and beaten up.

She stayed up throughout the night waiting until he fell asleep. She would place his head against her chest and his eyes fluttered shut with the slow beats of her heart. Sometimes he felt her crying when she held him, unaware that he was awake. And that nearly killed him. But he didn't say anything because he didn't know how to comfort her. She missed food for him, instead busy creating meals she thought would ease his headaches. He would lie and tell her that the soups helped but they rarely did. He wanted her to feel good after all the exhaustion she had to go through for him. She deserved that much, at least.

She washed his hair for him. She said she loved running her fingers through his long wet tendrils. And he liked the feeling of her so close to him. He would sit between her spread legs even though he was much larger than she was. Her chest would close onto his back when she leaned in. She braided tiny strands of his hair and laughed uncontrollably when he swatted her hands away. Then after his hair dried, she wrapped her short arms around his waist and placed her head against his back. He loved when she did that. His eyes would hover shut and he wanted to lie there forever. "Jace?" She would ask. And he would hum in reply.

"I'm gonna miss you a whole lot." His orbs widened by a fraction. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his body. Those words meant so much. How could he respond?

"I'm going to miss you too." His voice was raw and his eyes were blinking rapidly. He was glad she was still behind him. And then there was an eerie silence so he turned, placing his hands on her bare knees. She looked up, surprised he had noticed the change in her emotions. Her forest emeralds were red rimmed, her nose a vivid crimson that oddly reminded him of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. "Hey." He uttered gently, pinching her cheek playfully. "I'm not gonna leave you, ever." It was a promise.

She shook her head repeatedly in slight disbelief. "No. You know you are... Your stupid conditio-" He stopped her with a kiss to the nose.

"And when I'm gone, I'll still be here. You'll know it babe." He grinned, a short braid falling into his eyes. She reached up and placed it away as if she wasn't noticing her own actions.

Her auburn hair was stuck to her forehead. She was wearing one of his hoodies, insisting that a dress would not be comfortable. He didn't care. She always looked beautiful. And then he kissed her, her soft lips mounting on his. It was slow. It wasn't rushed. He took her red waves and wrapped them behind her ear, uncovering her freckled features. Lifting her onto his lap, she touched her forehead with his. Their cheeks were pink, flushed from their love for each other.

At that moment she broke down and he was shocked to even react. She was sobbing. No longer like an adult but like a child. She was trembling against him. The legs wrapped around his waist were shaking. "Clary...Clary...Clary..." He mumbled, rocking her body with his. Tears started to cover the front of his shirt. She pulled away from him, trying to rise to her feet. He stopped her by tugging on her wrist, tawny eyes urgent and desperate.

"Leave me alone." She told him, her gaze on the ground. He struggled onto his knees and tried to get ahold of her hands. She moved away instantly. Releasing a violent breath, he stood inches from her.

"Listen to me, Clar-" He put his arms on her shoulders. She swatted them aside and attempted to go up the stairs. He blocked her path. She was crying silently now, wiping her eyes like a little girl.

"Jace," she croaked. "Please let me go up. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." His lips parted. He realized his fingers were shaking.

"Then let me sleep with you." He suggested, holding her hand.

"I said to leave me alone!" She screamed, pushing him aside but he was too fast. He held her close to him, both arms secured. She started to punch and smack his back. He winced but continued his grasp on her, waiting for her to stop.

She would stop after exactly twenty minutes. She would sag and fall to her knees, expression too tired. Then she slept against him, eyelids fluttering. "I'm gonna miss you." She mumbled as he carried her up to their bedroom. He gently lied her on the mattress, the blanket placed beneath her chin. He stopped to stare at her. He sat on her side and moved his face so that it touched the crook of her neck. He could smell her familiar scent of strawberry and mint. He could never get too close to her. Sometimes he would just imagine holding her. Forever and ever.

He made a decision that night. He wouldn't want her to suffer anymore. He didn't want her to feel lost without him in the future. The weeks that came were tough. The pains were getting harder to contain. While she was laughing with him, he would collapse onto the ground, clutching his head. He would awake hours later, Clary hovering over him, her face tearstained and bleary, telling him that she thought he was gone and he would reassure her that he was fine and under no circumstances would he be taken to the hospital. She listened though he heard the protest forming in her voice.

His moods began to change. Sometimes grumpy. Sometimes tired. Sometimes so defeated Clary seemed afraid to speak to him. Everything hurt and he knew his time was nearing an end. He could hardly control his body movements. So he stayed in bed most of the time, Clary being his only pasttime. She told him stories. She told him jokes and experiences she had when she was a child. He laughed when he could. His breathing became ragged. His vision was blotched, covered with black dots. He could barely see her. She appeared so far away.

So many writers had said that a man who lived fully would be able to die any moment without fear. He didn't quite believe it. He was terrified to leave the world. He was terrified to leave Clary alone and defenseless. He hadn't lived fully because he did not have time. Time to spend with her. Time to waste with her. Time to grow older with her. Just time. It was the only thing he could never get. The only thing.

Jocelyn found them with the help of rat boy but he didn't care. Today was the day. He watched Clary as she tried to barricade the door, a certain tint of sadness in his blazing orbs. When she looked as if she was too exhausted to do anything more, he called her to him surprised at the weakness in his voice. She lied down with him and when her mother threatened to break down the door, she scrambled to the cabinet to give him his meds. When he opened the cap, he stared at her.

He stared at the long lashes that shrouded her eyes. He stared at her red nose. He stared at the orange constellations on her pale skin. He stared at her crimson lips. They were parted open. She had realized the situation, he noticed. Without a pause for thought, she nodded. There wasn't much time. He grabbed the pills and shoved them into his throat, swallowing quickly. And when he was satisfied, he grasped her body close to him. His body was buzzing. Was that supposed to happen?

He kissed her. Again and again telling her not to forget him. She wouldn't. The door slammed open with a deafening screech and paramedics arrived. He saw Clary struggling to get to him. He smiled to himself as he drifted off with the thought that she would always be stubborn. She would always be his.

.

.

.

.

They took her to a mental ward. He watched her as she mumbled his name. He called out to her but she couldn't hear him. He screamed and screamed until his throat felt like it was bleeding but she was too far in her head to notice. She was gone. Everyday he watched her. He made her like this. He turned her into this. It was all his fault. Of all the things he had experienced in his life, he could not help but feel that nothing mattered anymore. He was gone and so was she.

Fin.

 **Last Author's Note: So guys... The emotional rollercoaster is over. I want to thank all readers for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It really means a lot. I've learned so much from writing this story and hearing your opinions. I hate endings. I hate them so much. I hate how you have to find a way to move on and find a new beginning. It's sort of frustrating. So don't think you're alone when you're sad that this fanfic has ended. It's been a long journey, one I wouldn't ever regret. So thank you. Thank you so much. You guys really made it happen. My writing skills have greatly improved because of you.**

 **I will be continuing to write on fanfiction. I have more than 5 Clace stories, if you would like to check them out. I'll be updating sooner now. Each story will be continued. Check them out and review. Thanks so much. Have a great day and I hope you loved the story like I did.**

 **The world needs happiness-**

 **ThatOneGoodWriter**


End file.
